Digimon: Cross Time
by shinkuso77
Summary: Our story begins after the defeat of alphamon and years after malo myotismon, the digidestined now must fight a new enemy and travel to time through labyrinth of past.. can they defeat this enemy or will they fail?(Tri/02/01) weekly update Read,Review and well i'm not good at summaries (completed)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue, Meeting unformidable Foe.

 _ **[He who sought the future can't look at the past]**_

"Come On Wargreymon!" Tai shouted and as the new digimon attacked them they were render useless even the new generation children.

"Imperialdramon Go!" Davis shouted as imperialdramon attacked with his mega crusher but the enemy just guard with ease.

 _ **[They who lost the light once can never shine]**_

"Disappear Chosen Children!" The new digimon shouted and fired the shot at taichi and the others there were big meteors attacking them even if metal garurumon guards the attack it wasn't even enough.

"This is.. is this our end?" Davis and tai thought there they can't protect their friend and they were even not ready for this..

 **{Flashback 2 hours ago}**

"Guys.. emergency.. there is a significant energy coming from the digital world.." Koushiro said to Tai,Sora and Matt from the communicator and here he is from the 2nd chosen's school were they were at the lab thank god it's their old school.

"What?!" Tai said and they were off t the chosen's school well it is the battle with alphamon from 2 months ago.

"We better go there.." Matt said.

"Right.." Sora seriously said.

"Okay we'll be there.." Tai shouted and turn off their communicators alias their digivices.

At the second chosen children's school they were really in the serious condition they wonder how a digimon can get to their world aside from malo myotismon who uses Okinawa's body as his own.

"Koushiro-san can we go now.." Davis stated he was now wearing a junior highschool outfit just like tai's last year now they were in the first year and hikari was too.

"Hey.. hey don't do like that.. we must wait for our senpai.." It seems that yolei who was a year higher than them stated she was now more mature than she usually do..

"Davis please be patient we know how you feel. But without them we were render useless.. we don't know what these digimons really are.." Ken sighed and looked at the image in the computer the digimon didn't look that strong but they must be cautious and it seems that the digimon is targeting only the chosen childrens and didn't cause any trouble. Ken now was transferring to odaiba so that he can be close to the other chosen childs his appearance isn't different from when they had the fight with malo myotismon but he is a lot more friendlier than before.

"Where are you chosen Children!" The digimon shouted well the digimon has a black body and a hazard symbol on his chest it looks like a gallantmon but with wings on his back instead of white it is black and as a weapon he has an axe on his back.

"Roaarrrrrrr!" The digimon then started to cause trouble at the city..

"Damn it he started to move where are the senpai's?" Davis looked as the digimon began to terrorize the city then 15 minutes later Tai,sora,mimi and matt goes in late.

"So how was it izzy?" Tai asked to izzy but the second chosen's were nowhere to be found.

" **Celestial Arrow!"** As hikari knows the situation from davis and the others he was also already on the move with TK and Magna Angemon.

" **Celestial Sword!"** Magna Angemon beganto attack with his holy sword.

"Hmph.. this is too easy.." The enemy digimon began to manipulate his body and he teleported from the attacks.

" **Posistron Laser!"** Imperialdramon FM shouted as he and ken was on top of imperialdramon FM and shoots his blast at the digimon but the digimon isn't even scratched.

"Tch it doesn't even scratch him.." Davis sighed.

The digimon began to use his axe and wave of a big energy wave of darkness.

"It can't be.." Even though the digimon looks weak but he is so strong that all of the digimon that attacked and it seems ankylamon and aquilamon ws a mere burden to the others.

"Let's try Shakkomon and Silphymon.." Tk shouted at yolei and cody.

"Right.." Magna angemon turns back into angemon while aquilamon is ready to jogress with angemon who turns back into tailmon they then jogress into Silphymon and Shakkoumon.

" **Static Force!"**

" **Justice Beam!"**

Silphymon and Shakkomon do a link attack on the digimon then after covered from the explosion the digimon wasn't even hurt a scratch.

"Disappear.." The digimon from somewhere opens a portal and shakkomon with silphymon attacked combined hit their designated digimon shakkomon was able to absorb the attack but silphymon was thoroughly beaten.

" **Gaia Force!"** Wargreymon uses the element of surprise to attack the digimon.

" **Coctyus Breath!"** Metal Garurumon tried to freeze the digimon but failed..

"Rose whip!" Rosemon appeared with mimi while Atlur Kabuterimon comes in with koushiro and attacked with their signature thunder attacks.

"Mjolnir!" Vikemon shouted and aattacked with his powerful attack even though it only scratch the digimon it didn't do some considerable damage.

"Hmph.. interesting.. but.. I'm done playing games.." The digimon then at a fast rate of speed disappears.

"Where did it go?" Davis asked.

"First up is you.." The digimon looked at imperialdramon with a sadistic look.

"This is…" Imperialdramon looked up to the digimon and just he was surprised.

"Saa~ Take your attack back." From out of nowhere imperialdramon's attacks was already blasted at himself.

The battle continous but not one of them can damaged the intruder digimon then all of their attacks went back to the respective digimon using his special move..

 **{Back to Present Time}**

"Is this the end?" Davis and Tai looked at the attack.

"Let me tell you one thing my Name is Hazard Legendmon and my mission is to eradicate you from history.." The digimon was looking at them with a serious look.

"Eradicate us why?" Ken asked to the digimon.

"Simple.. Your being in history isn't needed that's all I have to say now farewell." The meteorite attacked them but then a piercing light protect them and send the chosen children's somewhere else..

 **[All who oppose him is Futile]**

 **?**

"Where are we?" Davis asked as they were in a sand like field.

"Welcome everyone.." The chosen children's were greeted by a white hair guy who was in the age of davis.

"Explain to us where we are!" Matt stated to the person infront of them.

"Welcome to the time labyrinth where you will be put up to the test!" The person shouted while the chosen children's where the chosen children's where still faze by the accident before..

 **[Davis Voice]** What is his reasons for bringing us here and who is this guy?

 _ **Next chapter: Gaze labyrinth**_

 **Digimon Standby!**

 **A/N: Hey shin here by the way I'm taking a request from a guy called retro he mailed me in an email so this is a request for him.. Well since I want to make it short well I think that I should use some union of the 02 and the Tri area so that I can get a more closure view. Well I hope you enjoy and don't forget R & R.**

 **Shinkuso77 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time Labyrinth

"Who are you?" Davis shouted at the person in front of him.

"Well let me introduce myself.. My name is Ragna and what you see here the labyrinth of the past made from many of your memories and time together.." The person said he seems to be serious.

"Can I ask one question? Why are there many doors and why are there many sands in here?" Koushiro asked to him.

"Oh that it's because this labyrinth was designated to all of you to reach your potential beyond the limit.." Ragna said as he was opening some monitored about the digidestined fighting.

'This is our data… but how can you do that?" Yolei and koushiro were astonished by that thing.

"It's easy I'm the master of the past but here comes the real problem.." He potrayed the last battle between them and Hazard Legendmon.

"Wait that's us?!" Mimi said and in here she was really astonished.

"So spill it what happened if we lose?" Sora now was a little bit irritated.

"If you insist.." Ragna smirked and then the pictured saw all the digidestined were killed and Hazard legendmon got their crest and becomes more powerful than ever even all the 4 dragons can't keep up with him and the digital world becomes a situation off utter chaos.

"That's so… cruel.." Mimi was now crying.

"It's okay mimi it won't happen that way.." Koushiro reassured mimi that it will all be okay.

"So that's what happen if we don't save them in time of need.." Matt thought.

"So how can we stop it?!" Cody shouted this time he was brave enough to do that.

"To stop that legendmon is if you find back what you've been missing it's something like a forgotten memory.." Ragna began to explain.

"Wait how did you know legendmon?" TK asked to Ragna.

"Well… he was my partner.. but he got corrupted somehow and scour through universe to find the ultimate power.." Ragna sighed as he was trapped in this labyrinth for long he knew.

"Ultimate Power?" Ken seemed confused.

"Well it's nothing to be confused off.. why don't all of you scour the place for a while.." Ragna smiled to them then he said for davis to stay a while.

'What did you want to say for me?" Davis asked to ragna.

"Well legendmon is viewing you and he wants your power that badly.. I'm sorry if I had to put these all in your faith.." Ragna told to davis.

"But that doesn't mean I ever have to agree with him didn't I?" Davis smiled and he saw a part of legendmon inside of him.

"Now there will be some encounter and I doubt that legendmon will be plotting to ruin your journey he has many henchmen better be cautious bearer of miracles.." Ragna smiled and davis was about to go but ragna called up to him again.

"And please keep this a secret between us.." Ragna said to davis.

"Sure thing.." Davis does a thumbs upon ragna.

In the other place the digidestined are still confuse on believing this ragna guy.

"Hey can you believe that guy he is legendmon partner he isn't that good for a partner.." Yolei seemed to get her old attitude back.

"But for now we must trust him cause he saved us.." Kari sighed at them.

"This is a hopeless idea.." Joe sighed he hasn't talk much or no one notice him though.

"Hey guys!" Davis shouted as he was catching up to the others.

" So what did you talk with ragna?" TK asked to Davis.

"Hufft.. not that important.." Davis sighed and began to play with ken and tk thought for a while but then he didn't mind though maybe it isn't important.

After a while they saw a door and it has only two marks sincerity and love.

"Wait that's our mark.." Sora and Mimi shouted.

On the other hand there appears the mark of Joe and izzy that means Reability and Knowledge.

'Now let me explain to all of you what these doors purpose.." Ragna appeared out of nowhere.

"Ragna?!" They all shouted.

"Sorry to put a surprise into all of you but let me explain from here on out you will experience some of your friends past and of course what lies inside is for you and you to choose there are the crest Light,,Hope,Miracle,Courage Friendship,Sincerity,Love,Reability,kindness and knowledge.." Ragna began to explain.

"Wait there are so many doors we have to go through?" Now tai's head was overloaded.

"That's it huh then how about we made a team who goes with who since there are 4 doors.." Davis sighed and uses a stick he found and made a board of the doors.. and there are.. he began to count.

"There is tai.. me.. and.." Matt began to count.

"There are twelve of us.." Izzy began to use his math skills.

"Thirteen and there are 4 doors.." Davis thought.

"So we split up into three teams am I correct?" Ken asked to them

"Yup and we'll do it by.. Jan ken!" Davis shouted and they play rock paper scissors.

"Damn it why did I have to get with Matt!" Tai shouted.

"Whew I get you guys.." Ken looked and the readings was him,yolei and izzy while tai is with matt and sora. The next one is Tk,Joe and Davis while mimi she gets cody and kari and these seems like a mismatch.

"Cody wanna change with me?" Yolei shouted.

"Sure.." Cody smiled and they changed partner.

So it's all boys in izzy's team while Mimi's team is all girls.

"Guys let's go! Let's do these!" Davis shouted even though he can't pair with Kari but it's okay except if he was fighting tk a lot later.

"Now go reach out your past and into the future!" Ragna shouted as they went to the respective door.

[Izzy's Voice] what is this place? Wait is it my memory damn it and it's the summer missile war again what do we do now?! This is bad!

Next Time: The door of Knowledge, Summer of War begins..

Digimon,Standby


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The door of Knowledge, Summer of War Begins.

Now koushiro looks himself he was like the size where he was when they were first go to the digital world.

"Koushiro are you okay?" Tai asked to koushiro

"yes. I'm okay.." Koushiro smiled at tai and then he guess on and look at the date.

"This can't be.." He was surprised at the date last time they were on the labyrinth but now it felt like a dejavu all over again.

In the other place.. Ken wakes up in a desert then he found out that he has been in there for a while and thought on how to help the other digidestined but for his body these small how can he tell it but what about cody is a different story.

'Where am I?" Cody was now like in his usual attire nothing changed except he was back to his usual form and his partner with his digivice was nowhere to be found now he was outside off a house exactly and saw the little him and he looked so happy.

"So this is me.." Cody smiled and runs with the hope he can see his grandpa and express the feelings he can't express then out of nowhere his D3 appeared and in a static voice armadillomon talked to him.

"Cody.. can. You.. hear.. me.." The sound was static but he can hear his voice.

"The battle has begun.. hurry… your.. senpai.. is.. " The signal was off but this time he knew he had to run to wherever tai's house is if he can find his way there.

At the digital world ken is still figuring out what to do..

"Ken is everything alright?" Wormmon who was beside ken is asking him.

"Ken are you alright?" There was a boy older than him he was wearing a grey goggles and a grey robe talking to him.

"I have to get to my friend.. he is in trouble.." Ken said as he apologize.

"Right… where is he exactly?" The boy asked to him without much asking.

"Grr.. ryo but we must fight milleniumon and train.." Cyberdramon growled at him.

"Now.. now Cyberdramon it will be quick… so we must help ken as soon as possible then we can fight milleniumon do you understand?" Ryo was now looking with a serious look.

"Wormmon can you sense the others?" Ken asked to wormmon.

"They are between digital worlds the estimated is there.." Wormmon looked at the sky.

"Wha-! Really?" Ryo thought on how to get them there and then he saw a rift of data coming out but it isn't stable.

Back to where koushiro is. Well he wasn't making unnecessary move since he can destroy the present..

"What can I do here.." Koushiro looked at the battle and this is where the turning point where kabuterimon is about to evolve to mega kabuterimon.

"Tai stop don't evolve metal greymon" Koushiro now be cautious about what he has done but it's too late except for kabuterimon who stopped voluntarily.

"What he evolves?" Tai shouted.

"I know these would happen.." Koushiro sighed but then he used it to evolve mega kabuterimon as the digimon was digivolving to infermon.

" **Horn Buster!"** Megakabuterimon now had the upper hand but then the infermon attacks them of course Mega Kabuterimon guard with ease..

"How did you do that koushiro?" Tai asked to koushiro.

"Simple.. My brain.." Koushiro sighed and looked at tai.

"Wait he is getting away!" Tai shouted as they were chasing that infermon again.

In the digital world ken was using a plan to see koushiro and it is a..

" **Eraser Claw!"** Cyberdramon shouted as he plunged wormmon and ken then wormmon turns into Stingmon and that made a catapult..

"Woah cool." Ryo shouted.

" **Spinning Spiking Strike!"** This attack cause the digital barrier to disrupt and made a hole to where koushiro where.

"Go on… I'll be waiting!" Ryo shouted..

"Ah!" Ken shouted and flew with stingmon.

The gate then disappeared.

The scene changed where tai was crushing the monitor and koushiro was out.

" **Spiking Strike!"** Ken was using his robe so that no one knew and the stingmon attacked the newly formed Diaboromon for a surprise attack while ken jumped to the screen and he got in to tai' house and unfortunately for tai he was hit by ken and was a bit unconscious.

"Hey who are you?" Koushiro asked to ken to the kid who appeared.

"Koushiro-san… on what timeline is this?" Ken opens his robe and koushiro explain everything.

"I see.. so it's the first war timeline whew.." Ken was dripping sweat.

"Wow you're younger than me… and thankfully he didn't break the computer this time.." Koushiro smiled with relief.

"Now the scene was a little changed where the diaboromon was about to be beaten by wargreymon and metal garurumon but then something happened there was a dark energy that surged through the diaboromon and he just fled.

"Tai what are you doing he just fled" Matt shouted and tai was conscious again.

"Yo.." ken smiled.

"Who is he?!" Tai pointed at ken.

"The name is Keenan nice to meet you.." Ken had to fake his identity.

"And a friend of mine.." Koushiro sighed.

Cody now was running around until he found out from the people that tai's house wasn't far away.

"There it is let's go armadillomon and we don't have time to lose.." Cody shouted and he runs like usual.

"Come on omnimon crush him" this scene are the best where Tai goes into the web with matt and they fuse omnimon from wargreymon and metal garurumon.

"Wait if these is like the usual scene it is too easy.." Koushiro thought but he got a bad feeling coming up next.

"You fell into my trap.." Even if the bomb stopped they crushed the last diaboromon but another diaboromon appeared and stole some omnimon's power.

"How can it be?!" Koushiro was in a shock.

"Sorry can I see tai.. he is my friend.." Cody said with a serious face.

"Well then go ahead.." Tai's mom was openingthe door for him and she looked at the oven and her baked cake was ruin.

He went through to tai's room and all of them were shocked.

"Now I'll become the strongest virus!" Diaboromon evolves into a new being where his body had 2 more arms attached and his body was more deadly than bevore.

"Meet Diaboromon EX.." The newly formed Diaboromon shouted at them.

"Diaboromon EX?!" Tai and matt couldn't move and omnimon's power is limited now on.

"Damn it I'm late.." Cody was disappointed at himself.

Diaboromon EX and Omnimon clash a each other but with Omnimon at half power it is almost impossible to defeat it.

" **Supreme Cannon!"** Omnimon began to fire his shots but utterly failed.

" **Paradise End!"** Diaboromon EX shouted as he was using his attacks at omnimon and it was more powerful than before.

"That digimon is beyond mega…" Cody was behind koushiro they did what they have to do but this was way too much.

"I'm here because I was ordered by Legendmmon-sama to eliminate you digidestined permanently.." The diaboromon EX smiled slyly at them.

"Wait there is a way.." Cody and koushiro is thinking about the same thing.

"If only my stingmon can do a thing.." Koushiro sets up all the electrical needs for making a jam at the internet while cody was putting some codes while ken just sits there looking at them.

" **Horn Buster!"** Mega kabuterimon got through and izzy jumps into the computer just like tai and matt.

"Why can you go into the computer koushiro?" Matt asked to koushiro.

"If we want to win then we need him.." He pointed at stingmon.

"Ken hear me.. no one is useless use your head what if stingmon attacks together with other digimon.." Cody sighed and he was still putting some codes in.

'This is the end for you! " Diaboromon EX uses his web wrecker to attack them.

"Not yet Mega kabuterimon with my knowledge evolve!" A golden Ray was fired at koushiro and now he was in sync with kabuterimon.

"Hercules Kabuterimon here.." His kabuterimon now appeared out of nowhere with a golden body but with a different attribute like something far more powerful was put in his usual digimonand koushiro was smilling.

"Go! Horn Buster Kai!" Hercules kabuterimon shouted and he had an X symbol in his body that means he is recognize as an X antibody user.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon EX tried to guard the attack.

'Not yet!" Tai and matt shouted as omnimon fired his last blast called the omega blast.

"Go! Stingmon finish the job!" Ken was shouting and what cody does is just emmiting some of the email to strengthen koushiro's new evolution into a higher view.

"Spinning Strike!" Stingmon was now more aggressive in attacking like he is about to evolve but at the same time it is his last energy so no one knew..

"It can't be.." Hercules Kabuterimon catch leafmon from the sky and diaboromon EX was astonished by this act.

"To be defeated here by you.. what a spectacular show.." Diaboromon just smiled and turns into data but his voice echoes.

"But your road is still long chosen childrens!" He laughed and then the laughter disappears.

After a while tai and matt goes back to their respective place while koushiro was there thinking if he has a second chance in defeating Legendmon if last time they were cautious they can win and now their body was a dim light even their digimon was starting to fade even ken and cody.

"Wait what happen to your body?" Koushiro's real body was drag by the real koushiro inside the computer and the past koushiro was put in the proper place.

"Tai don't forget.. go to sora's house and apologize to her promise me.." Koushiro smiled as he faded away while ken can't say anything and cody he was smiling.

"Prrromise.." Tai smiled and the time turns on again now Tai said to his mom that he must go to sora's house and of course to apologize

The past has changed a little not significant but.. Tai was now apologizing to sora himself and sora was smiling..

"This is my last gift.." Koushiro smiled as he faded.

Back at the labyrinth koushiro was the first one to arrive and ragna was surprised.

"Okay so did you guys changed a lot of things?" Ragna asked to koushiro,cody and ken.

"Not much.. not much at all.." Koushiro laughed..

"Now it's up to the others" He thought about the others.

 **[Kari's Voice] Next time we're in mimi's memory line.. where?.. what is this? America?!**

 _ **Next Time: The Sincerity Labyrinth, Mimi's Grand Adventure**_

 _Digimon Standby.._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sincerity Labyrinth, Mimi's Adventure in America

"Where are we now?" Mimi said as she saw a city full of people.

"Mimi… oi.. mimi…" A boy was getting his back to mimi.

"Michael what are you.."Mimi thought of a thing and asked for a mirror to Michael.

"Here.." Michael gives a mirror to mimi and well she ws back to her junior high school style.

"It can't be.. then this is when.." Mimi thought of that time they went to a mission together and…

Meanwhile Kari waked up as he was in a mall but thankfully not far from where mimi is.

"where am I?" Kari thought and by the look of her face around the mirror she wasn't different from before except her outfit and the camera tied on her neck.

She then thought to ask some people around where all the eople she met said it is in America.

"America?!" Kari now was shock just now they were in a labyrinth but then.. she thought maybe she was already crazy but soon calmed down.

While kari was confused yolei was in the mall as well but she landed in a place that she wants and that is a department shop.

"We're in a department store!" Yolei shouted and well it's like a good luck today for her but then she thought and the one thing she didn't brought is some money to spare..

"Yolei.." Hawkmon was buzzing in her D3.

"Heh.. Hawkmon?" Yolei was hearing the voice of hawkmon through her D3 and it's static.

"Yolei… trouble.. you.. must.. find.. kari.." Hawkmon the directed to her where kari is and they were off.

At the department store kari is confused why did her D3 goes static and then she bumped into some girl.

"Ouch.. watch were.." Yolei said while she was down.

"Yolei.." Kari sighed and yolei explained when she was here she didn't found mimi.

"You didn't find mimi huh? So she must be somewhere else.." Kari said to yolei and thought.

Meanwhile mimi was walking with Michael and she remember this time where Michael said that he like her and she remembered it well and then…

"Michael.. there was a strange reading in the digital world come quick.." Michael heard what his friend said and take mimi's hand with her and this is why she doesn't want to get involved in this thing.

Kari's D3 was now stabilized and now she can pinpoint where mimi is..

"He is moving at a fast rate.." Yolei said

"Wait a minute isn't this were the first time mimi-san uses.." Kari now remembers clearly on what date this is.. That time after the alphamon attacks where mimi goes back to America for a while.

"She isn't planning on it now then?" Kari then thought about it.

"Wait why is kari's face was so serious like these?" Yolei was now looking at kari's face.

"I must be a pace faster than them but how?" Kari then thought there is one way and she can do that by using any laptop she found nearby and well she found a nearby laptop use and it's on her age well he was a boy at their age.

"Can we borrow your laptop?" Kari then asked to the boy with full of asking to do.

"Sure your that girls that saved us from malo myotismon so used it as much as you want.." The boy then smiled while giving the laptop to yolei.

"Thanks kid.." Yolei smiled.

"No problem.." The boy then smiled and looked at what they do while she knew that opening the portal is a little risky but she must do it and that is what on kari's mind right now.

"Kari don't hesitate go! And I'll lend this to you.." Yolei now was in full of spirits and to let her know that she will open the portal as much time as possible for her using her digivice as well cause no one knows maybe the portal in America is a bit unstable and she was right.

"Here I go!" Kari shouted as she went to the digital world and meet with gatomon.

"I have faith in you kari.." yolei now was happy she did what she can for her part now it's for mimi and kari to do their part.

At the digital world kari met up with gatomon not far away from the place she designated from her mind.

"Gatomon let's go.." Kari looked seriously while Gatomon just nodded.

"Kari what's going on?" Gatomon asked to kari.

"No time to explain but we must do what we can to stop this.." Kari looked at gatomon and gatomon knew that this accident was the one that made mimi more upset than usual and everyone is affected by it. That day was one week after they defeated alphamon and the world went into peace but for mimi it was a nightmare that she wouldn't let go.. Her adventure was the first and last in America.

Meanwhile mimi was with Michael running to their friends place and he was the one that operates the gate and it seems to unstable

"Michael I thought that this gate was stable but.." Mimi then looked at the thunder spark coming from the gate while his friend said it was okay but for her she began to remember what this day is.. The Day that Michael lost his digimon and his purpose to live and she didn't know how to react after all she was his best friend and started to further away from her (that happened between the malo myotismon defeat and the present alphamon)

"This day…." Mimi then stops back and her will was now set on a new thing that is to stop this error and let herself drag with Michael to the digital world and as they venture they went and went further into the lake zone where betamon is waiting.

"Well.. well.. looked at these someone crossed the area.." They both went to the nature area it seems that the trace was a fluke and they were ambushed by a couple of nature digimons.

"What we were ambushed?" Michael was now panicked.

"Now remember the lake territory rules no one of them will pass by the nature zone.." Now their leader a lilimon appeared before them.

"So you guys faked that?!" Now betamon is really angry.

"Faked what? Oh that attacked? We were just playing here and there when there were trespasser like you two!" She looked at mimi and Michael with a sly smile.

Then there were many FanBeemon that attacked them.

"I… can't let these happen.." Betamon saw a lake nearby and he jumps to the lake and using it he calls out Michael to transform him into a seadramon and began attacking fanbeemon.

"What can I do? Palmon isn't here right now.." Mimi thought but there was nothing that she can do to help them.

The seadramon restlessly attacked the fanbeemon with his ice breath but it was useless the fanbeemon calls more of his comrades and they fired a big amount of stingers from their body what they call the gear stingers

"Now for the finale.." Seadramon was looking a little bit of shaky position and liliymon just looked at him wth full of pity.

" **Flower Cannon!"** The lilymon began to fire her shots. But then a strange light covered the attacked.

" **Heaven's Charm!"** Angewomon appeared with kari and she brought palmon with her and also kari.

"Kari… Angewomon.." Mimi was now a little shock but knowing that she remembers that at the last battle she tried to protect Michael while he did for her and now it is time to repay him back.

The fanbeemon tried to attack with their gear stinger.

"It's pointless! Holy Arrow!" Angewomon now tried to protect seadramon as best as she can but seadramon also keeps attacking.

"Thank you for coming but why are you here I thought you are on japan.." Seadramon asked to angewomon.

"Just my feelings but… we can't let you waste your time here.." Angewomon smiled.

"Hang in there seadramon!" Michael shouted.

"palmon you're ready?" Now mimi asked to palmon.

"Always.." Palmon instantly digivolves to lilymon and they looked identical, the match was almost a stalemate but then a surge of energy went to the enemy lilimon and had a mark of L in her forehead.

"Hahaha it's nice to meet you digidestined of sincerity…" The sound of lilymon now changed.

"Who are you?!" Lilymon was now furious.

"Oh don't look that furious because I want you to have a taste of what is before hand hahaha!" The lilymon now was now laughing and she transformed into a new creature well she had the same design as her form but now she had a black pitch armor and her weapon was now a thorn that is made up like a yoyo and it's name is Bancho Lilymon.

"The name is Bancho Lilymon and now I won't be easy on you again lilymon.." Now her attack was more quicker than before.

" **Twin Petal!"** Bancho Lilymon now attacked seadramon directly but lilymon guarded the attacked with her flower cannon.

"Now take these.. Absolute Territory!" Now Bancho lilymon attacked furiously combining her attacks with the Fanbeemons but angewomon and Lilymon began on guarding with all of their powers.

"Why are you protecting me?" Seadramon was now confused.

"Cause if I not then you'll be mostly deeted.. and the last time I did it was hopeless I can't even save one of my precious digimon friend.." Lily mon was now putting up a fake smile on seadramon.

"What do you mean?" Michael heard what lilymon said.

"You were ambushed and lilymon came in late…but now.. I'll protect them both.." Now mimi wasn't thinking like her usual self but now thinking on others not just herself she don't know if this was she calls sincere but if it is to protect then..

Lilymon feels a surge of Energy and then she transform herself into a new form of rosemon but now she had an X sign on her soldier.

"Now meet my New version Rosemon X!" Rosemon now shouted with full of confident.

" **Twin Petal!"** Bancho lilimon began to attack again but now it's useless since Rosemon X was now more powerful than her and deflect the attack using her rapier.

"Now I'll demonstrate an attack that will finish this once and for all.." Mimi sighed and now has a serious look and Rosemon X was building some temporary field full of red petals.

" **Rosen Blood!"** Now rosemon X was using her speed and her blade was as red as blood and piercing through her thorn blade and now she was already stabbing Bancho lilimon and she just laugh.

"Even you defeat me nothing will change many more will come for you digidestined!" Bancho leomon was turning into data.

"Let them come.. Now go to sleep Banchou hero.." Rosemon X now moved her position and turn backwards meaning that the fight is over and banchou lilymon turns into data.

After that incident they go back to the real world unharmed while yolei was waiting for them.

"Welcome back!" Yolei shouted.

"We won peace.." Kari smiled.

"And here you're a bragger like your brother.." Gatomon chuckled.

"I'm sorry Michael but actually I don't think you as more than as your best friend.. sorry.." Mimi was now smiling sincerely.

"Yeah I can accept that…" Michael was smiling but now she can express her feelings to him and she started to disappear.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked to mimi.

"I've got something to finished so this is a goodbye.." Mimi was now smiling with yolei and kari smiling.

Then moments later the past mimi found him.

"Where are you from Michael?" Mimi was now asking him a load of question and he just smiled.

"Sorry I was on a mission.." Michael smiled maybe meeting the other mimi opened his mind a little bit and take things as it progress.

Back at the start of the labyrinth Kari,Yolei and Mimi appeared back safe and sound while the door disappeared.

"Koushiro!" Mimi was now running and hugging koushiro.

"What is this for?" Koushiro was now looking at kari and yolei who didn't look at them with red face.

"I don't know what happen here but Mimi has changed a little bit.." Cody looked at mimi's face.

"Yeah, Cody maybe.." Ken was with him on this one.

 _ **[TK's Voice] Wait is this Joe's world why is It too monotone? And I have to be with davis for old sake?**_

 **Next time: Joe's Labyrinth: Joe's Past Revisit..**

 _Digimon Standby_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Joe Labyrinth, Joe's Past Revisit.

 **Somewhere in Odaiba (1 month after the first chosen children ended their adventure)**

Joe this time waked up in somewhere he thinks he knew he wears his old outfit when he was in the adventure that is a white shirt and a short grey pants.

"Wait why is it on grey?" Joe asked himself and he was walking in a crowded situation.

Meanwhile Davis and TK landed on the other site of the city but not far from where they had been from joe while TK was wearing his adventure outfit and silly hat he seemed younger while davis now he was wearing a black courage shit and white jacket and it seems he is wearing a black jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"Okay… wait is this odaiba?" TK hought and why does it seems like the time slowed and and it looks grey.

"Maybe this is the time where joe-san gets his down once and a while.." Davis said and he is in a serious mood.

"What do you mean?" TK now asked and he saw a puddle on the ground and he was scared how he gets this small.

"Why are you looking scared like that?" Davis was now confused looking at tk.

"Look at us.." TK was now showing davis how he looks but his respond was quick.

"So why? This is just a mere different look I always wear these and this is a labyrinth anything can happen.." Davis was responding like this kind of thing usually happens.

"I've never seen this side of davis before?" TK said looking at davis but then davis laughed.

"And you're wearing that outfit it's ridiculous.." He then was ashamed why did he likes to wear this outfit.

"Shut up!" Tk was now furious at davis and his face was red all over.

"Sorry.. sorry.." Davis then apologized to tk and then they began to walked around.

"Um.. the people around here isn't so friendly huh.." TK asked to davis as they walked but davis didn't talk at all.

"Let's just walk.. I don't want to make other peoples passed messed up.." So they keep walking and tk knew that this side of davis was never there before and then there were silent all over.

Well it's a different thing for Patamon and Veemon they were in the digital world thinking on how to get to their partners.

"Well this is boring.." Veemon growled as they walked but they forgot that this is the lake area where many seadramon was there.

"Veemon watch out!" Patamon shouted as he was about to use his boom bubble but what come out was a betamon.

"Vee!" The betamon hugged veemon.

"Please stop it betamon…." Now Veemon was starting to look a little bored.

"Wait you knew this guy?" Patamon was a little bit confused.

"More or less… oh yeah where is gomamon?" Veemon shouted to betamon in the ear.

"He is out finding his partner just a while ago.." Betamon answered his question.

"This is bad… Betamon he went what way?" Veemon asked again to him.

"He went there to the ice area.." Betamon showed the area.

"This is bad…." Veemon sighed and take patamon with him.

"Oh yeah use this!" Betamon whistle and there is a submarimon who is deploying them.

"Vee let's go… or gomamon is toast.." Submarimon shouted.

"Okay.. okay.." Veemon throws patamon inside while veemon goes inside well the lake zone and the ice zone isn't that far by any chance.

Inside the submarimon patamon tried to talk to veemon.

"So how come you knew that digimon?" Patamon asked to veemon.

"You didn't know huh.. well the veemon clan wasn't that popular so there were no history about them… but that betamon is actually michael's betamon after I was sealed of course.." Veemon sighed.

"That isn't true.. but how?" Patamon asked.

"Because after this incident I was sealed away.. you will know soon enough.." Veemon was talking seriously well patamon didn't think much but veemon this time looks serious and he didn't know why..

"This time… I will not get passed by twice.." Veemon was driving the submarimon.

"Hey submarimon is veemon these serious?" Patamon asked submarimon.

"Always… when he is on the bad mood that is…" This time submarimon is giving him word of an advice.

"Just don't ask too much when he is like this okay.." He smiled to patamon.

"Um… okay.." Patamon then sit quietly and they were off to the ice zone but patamon feels it weird why there is a submarimon in here.

In Joe's view where they back on odaiba and it seems joe began to remember why he is here.

"I remember.. I was supposed to take that test but I run away cause I was scared of being failed at the test.." Joe began to smile.

"Joe… Joe…" Someone was shouting at him.

It happens again… someone calling for him before he was helpless he wants to be like his brother jim well since his father expected so much from him. He remembers what happened juring he was here..

" _ **Joe you should take the test and how many times did you failed on this test.." His father talks to him. It happens like an hour ago but it feels like it has been many times for him.**_

" _ **Dad I told you.. I'm not going to be a doctor!" Joe sometimes he didn't want to be like his brother jim but he isn't the one that talks since it is a tradition and that is when he knew he had to go outside well usually his brother tried to calm him down but he wasn't there this time.**_

"How nostalgic… I was trying to become something else but that isn't who I am.." Joe began to smile and began to hear voices.

"Joe I'm here!" The voice was directed to him.

"Gomamon…. It can't be…" Joe then runs and follow the voice.

Meanwhile Davis and TK was still alking then they saw joe was running and began to follow him.

"He is so fast!" TK shouted well his feet wasn't so fast not like while he was in the present.

"Tk hold my hands.." Davis lure his hands to tk and he dash matching joe's speed even though they were a bit behind.

"How can he be this fast?" TK was weird out this isn't a normal kid's fast rate run.

After a while they saw a shortcut and dash there not long after they were in front of joe while joe was running he bump into davis and tk.

"Ow…" Joe was now mad but when he saw tk and davis he just felt relieved.

"Joe-san are you dumb?" Davis was saying it with a monotone voice while his goggles was thankfully alright at the time.

On the digital world Patamon and Veemon arrived while veemon knew gomamon will be attacking here somehow.

They saw gomamon and he is almost attacked by ice devimon frozen claw but then by a turn of events veemon dashes and uses his vee punch and hits the ice devimon..

"Veemon.." Gomamo was shocked to see veemon.

'That hurts…" Ice devimon now was furious and calls some of the icemon that was his underlings.

" **Ice Ball Bomb!"** Some of the Icemon began to attack with their ice bomb t veemon.

"Woaahhhhhhhh!" Veemon shouted at that attack and he was a bit of bruised.

"Veemon!" Gomamon shouted and uses his marching fishes attack but it was useless.

"Tk… Davis… Joe… where are you!" Gomamon shouted at the voice while seeing veemon who defended off from all the attacks while patamon tred to help by using boom bubble attack but it was futile.

At the human world davis,tk and joe hears their partners calls.

"Portal Open!" The all shouted as they were transported into the digital world by beams of light and then they disappear.

"The ice bandits what do you want with me?" Gomamon was now furious.

"Oh we just wanna take your data that's all" One of the icemon talks.

"That's right.. a gomamon like you will be a nice meal.." The ice devimon now attacks with his avalanche claw at Veemon .

"Okay you're doing it now!" Veemon was now furious and transform into Exveemon by his own will.

"One champion level digimon won't do you any good.." The icemon began to laugh.

"Now how about two." Patamon now looked serious and transformed into angemon.

"It can't be.." The ice devimon was now furious and uses his thundra freeze and fired a laser of eye that can freeze people or digimon.

" **Vee-Laser!"** Ex veemon uses his X Laser to cancel the attack but then the icemon protect their master and the attack was deflected.

"Tch.." Veemon was now a little disappointed but quickly put a decent smile.

" _ **Don't Count me Out yet! Hand Of Fate!"**_ Now angemon strikes but his move was neutralized by the icemon defenses.

"Our defenses is flawless.." The icemon shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure.. angemon let's do a link attack.." Exveemon looks at Angemon with full of trust.

" _ **Okay.. Omni Typhoon!"**_ Now angemon began to use his rod to make 3 swirl of light energy tornado.

"Now catch me if you can.." Exveemon began to playfully draw Ice devimon to use his avalanche claw and it did the trick hedirected it to angemon's tornado.

"Now take your own attack!" Angemon brings back Ice devimon attacks then Exveemon fired up his Vee laser and fused it with the three tornado to attack ice devimon with ease and the link attack works even the icemon tried to protect his master they just can't.

But then a surge of power flow through ice devimon and made the same mark as 2 digimons on the 2 doors before.

"This power it's so good but…" Ice devimon began to see the icemons and began to attack them and devour their data into his own.

" **Ice Devourer.."** He began to shot out a big bomb of ice balls to exveemon and angemon.

"Watch out…" Davis shouted as he runs with joe and tk and thankfully exveemon flies and dodged the attack.

"Angemon!" TK shouted and angemon jumped and also dodge the attack.

"Last time.. last time I didn't know it was you gomamon but now…. I'm going to live up for the crest that I bring forth.." Joe was now serious and his digivice shined.

The digivolving sequence shined twice where gomamon digivolves into a different form it looks like a new creature or they call it pleisiomon but then it shined again and the last fix evolution.

They saw was a metallic golden cyborg appeared before them as davis saw in his D-terminal its name was aegisdramon and it's a mega level.

"That legendary digimon actually exists?"EXveemon was actually astonished.

"Joe let's kick his butt!" Aegisdramon shouted.

"Right.." Joe then jumped into aegisdramon he didn't knew why but he seemed to remember he had another partner it seems like a mythology creature and it's a plesiomon he presumes but now he takes it further.

"You'll be toast in one attack you hear me!" Aegisdramon shouted.

" _ **It can't be…. Just kidding! Ice Claw Kai!"**_ With one attack the enhance ice deevimon tried to attack but it utterly fail.

"You lowly scum I'm the ice zone master… and you dare defy me very well…" Aegisdramon began to gather energy for his attacks.

"Fire!" Joe shouted as he told aegisdramon to attack from the sky with his cannon.

" **Shine Breaker!"** First he pulls the ice devimon into the air then shoots with all his cannon into ice devimon which makes a loud fusion of a different cannon and makes a golden blast dissipating the ice devimon into dust.

"Cool.." TK looked with excitement while davis just looks with a cld expression on his face while exveemon was now shocked with what he saw.

"I did it… I come to your aid for once.." Joe was now smiling at aegisdramon.

"Right.." They saw that the world wasn't as before and a bright sun in the sky proofs it and they feel as if their body began to dissipate little by little.

"Joe.. I wish I can be like him.." Davis thought at his own head.

Back at the labyrinth the others who was waiting for them smiled looking at Davis,TK and joe who were coming and walking from the light and the third labyrinth disappear.

"Well that was fun…" TK smiled.

"Right.." Joe was smiling but davis didn't talk like usual.

"Hoi davis.." Ken was now talking to davis but he just didn't want to talk.

"Guys just leave him be.." Joe talks to the others.

Davis then just walks somewhere outside of the four doors into the previous room.

"Veemon… can I be as strong as them…" His D-3 was still static not like the others and he kept it hidden from the others for a while.

 **{Tai's Voice} Next up is sora's past and wait?! Why are we in the hours before Christmas?  
**

 **Next Time Sora's Labyrinth: Digi Christmas side story**

 _ **Digimon Stand By**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sora's Labyrinth,Digi Christmas side story

Outside the labyrinth all of them gathered they were just waiting for tai,sora and matt to come out from their labyrinth.

"What is it like for you joe in the labyrinth?" Koushiro asked to joe.

"Hmm it's interesting now I can support the team again.. And it gives the support I need." Joe smiled answering that.

"So what did you do with your past koushiro?" Mimi then asked to koushiro in her moody mood.

"Hmmm… it's just that war game again right ken.. And I kinda fix some mistake in the past.." Koushiro then sweat dropped if mimi was mad he can't believe what will happen to him.

"Wha-?! You can do that?!" Joe then remembers he also do it but it's just a minor problem.

"Hey what is davis doing this late of a time? He should be with us.." Yolei was furious.

"Yolei just leave him be.." Joe knows what look on davis face and he know it so well..

"But.." Yolei couldn't agree with joe this time.

"Just give it up yolei davis is unpredictable.." Ken sighed.

"But.." Yolei wanted to interrupt again.

"Yolei.." Kari just tilted his head meaning that this conversation will just do them no good and she was holding her shoulders.

"Okay.." Yolei just smiled.

"Well I'm just gonna looked at him for a while.." Joe then exits the room with a little fake smile.

Go back to sora's labyrinth where tai and sora fall in the same spot and that's sora's house.

"Ow.." Tai was on the bottom while on top of him is matt and on top of them both is sora.

"Get off from me…" Tai shouted as he pushed his way to stand up.

"Sora.. your cookies are ready!" Her mother shouted at her.

"Just stay here okay tai… and be quiet.." Sora was wearing her winter outfit just like before the digi Christmas.

"Wait.." Tai looked at himself in the mirror he was a bit younger and he was looking a little bit shocked and he thought.

"This is where sora is proposing to matt huh.." Tai then sighed and wonder where is agumon.

Meanwhile in the digital world they were at file island and it seems the digimon there is busy.

"Man things sure is busy.." Agumon looked around.

"Wait a minute…" Biyomon began to remember what time it is as he looks at the Christmas tree.

"Hey guys look.." They saw a tv connecting to the real world then they saw everyone was getting gifts after gabumon said that agumon was hyped.

"It's that time Christmas of malo myotismon.." Agumon remembers it now and from where they landed it wasn't a dream.

"Then why we are here we should help the others!" Biyomon shouted.

"It will be dangerous first we must find the source.." They walked and walked and walked until they stumble into someone they knew best and that is a particular mikemon.

"It hurts.." Mikemon feels her butt was hurting a lot.

"Mikemon what are you doing here?!" Gabumon looked at her.

"Um.. I don't know…. I was with Meiko then…" Mikemon was now scared than ever.

"And how did you get here anyway!" Agumon said to mikemon.

"I don't know.." Mikeon then just shuts her mouth.

"Hey you two that isn't how you asked to a girl digimon.." Biyomon sighed and asked gently to mikemon about what happened.

"Actually.. Me and Meiko was brought by these guy and we were saved by this digimon attack.." MIkemon was telling them everything.

"So that's it huh.. very well we'll find her and if we're lucky we'll also find our partners.." Now they looked at the tv and that's their only gateway to the real world.

Meanwhile, Matt falls off at the stage of the concert he was really pissed off.

"Ouch.." He said and then she was helped by a girl with white eyeglasses and her appearance was modest with a silk purple jacket and purple jeans.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked to him.

"Wait you're.. Meiko!" Matt was shocked.

"Um… I'm sorry.." Meiko was apologizing.

"No need to apologize.." Matt smiled at meiko.

"No need to explain right? We just have to get our partners.." Meiko smiled but she knew what position matt is in.

"But I've still got a concert to do.." Matt sighed to meiko.

"No you don't! Or te real matt will be here.." Meiko quickly pulls matt's hand and then they saw another matt was asking if the stage is fix.

"See.. told ya.." She smiled.

"How did you know?" This time Matt was speechless.

"It's because you've already done it before…" Meiko sighed and her look was serious but this is no time to explain.

"Well I better contact tai then.." Matt opens his d-terminal and texted tai.

"No don't but maybe that you is a fake.." Meiko said to matt to be careful on what to do..

"What do you mean fake?" Matt then asked again.

"Cause… that's one of legendmon's agent.." Meiko sighed.

"Wait how did you know about that?" Matt was shocked.

"Fine then I'll expain it to you.." Meiko explain how the labyrinth works and they have different mechanism.

"So that's it huh… so we have to trap him somewhere.." Matt thought and devised a plan.

"Exactly… just text tai on what to do but don't tell sora anything.." Meiko sighed and matt began to text tai and his response is the same as matt was but tai quickly adapts to it.

"Now what?" Matt asked to Meiko.

"We stay low for a while.." Meiko was now looking a place for them to hide or at this point they need a disguise.

Meanwhile with Sora and Taichi..

"Tai… here some cookie for you.." Sora makes taichi taste it and it taste good.

"What you let me taste it?" Tai knows that she made it for matt but this is ridiculous.

"Well did you forget? You always taste my cookies.." Sora sighed.

"Wha- I don't remember.." Tai then confused with sora's word.

"You always finish all of my cookies remember after the day of the war game.." Sora smacked tai's head.

"Ow.. what was that?! Wait.." Tai remembers it now but it seems like that memory wasn't there before.

"Just what has happen here.." He thinks hard about it.

Back to the digital world well something happens to the portal that lets them enters the real world from the tv at first Gabumon and Agumon hesitated but then they touch the tv and it works they can pass through the tv.

"So can we go?" Biyomon asked to Agumon and Gabumon..

"Yeah and… mikemon stay close to us okay.." Agumon grabs mikemon and jumps to the tv while gabumon grabbed biyomon and they are off to the real world.

Back to matt and meiko they both put on some disguise but matt's was way off where they were at the mall where matt wears weird circle glasses and a mustache.

"So funny.." Now meiko hides her laugh.

"Why did you wears like an old woman.." Well for meiko she didn't use much she just uses a grandma wig and an outfit that fits them.

"Just do it… There is a 50 percent chance we will fail so we must do it quietly.." Meiko now looked serious.

"She is scary.." Matt thought at her mind.

1 hour before the concert they are ready at their place while at taichi's and sora's place taichi have t admit he must tell the truth to sora's parent but her parents wasn't bit surprised even tai was at her room caused it is casual.

Now they were outside and it's cold.

"Oh yeah sora your parents aren't even surprised at me in your room.." Taichi asked to sora in a weird way.

"Yeah.. but it's nothing to worry about.." He smiled to sora and giving her his support.

"Cause I'll be rooting for you.." He smiled at sora well he didn't do much at these things.

"What I this.. taichi for the second time rooting me with matt.." Sora then remembers why she dated matt in the first place but then they bumped into agumon and biyomon.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon shouted and hugged taichi.

"Agumon.. but how can you be here.." Taichi was confused.

"This is bad…. There is another matt here.." Biyomon warned to sora.

"Another matt?" Sora was now confused.

"Yeah we saw it in the tv.." Agumon warned to them.

"So what should we do? Tai was now out of idea but then he remembered why matt was calling him just now.

"Let's just do what we usually do.." Tai smiled at this situation.. if we use this time to panicked it would be all over..

"He has gone crazy.." BIyomon sighed.

"No it might just work.." Soea now smiled and looking at tai and she sensed that the tai she knew is coming back.

Now back to Gabumon and Mikemon they finally meet with Meiko and Matt and they explain everything right before they execute the plan.

"I hope these works.." Matt thought inside of his head and now it's the time where Sora will give the cookies to matt imposter.

"So did you like the cookies?" Sora asked to the fake matt.

"I like it a lot and.." Matt tries to grab sora but then the real matt sees it coming and quickly was behind the fake matt and punched him.

"What are you.." The matt imposter then growled at him.

"You fake… didn't matter to me but do that to sora again and you'll pay.." Matt looks at the matt imposter with full of anger and deadly expression on his face.

"That was fast.." Taichi felt matt's presence when he was sitting on the tree not far from the site.

"Taichi why can't we help?" Agumon was itch for a battle.

"Cause it isn't our fight now it's theirs.." Tai smiled and rest at the tree.

"You're hopeless.." Agumon looks at him with bored expression.

"You.." The matt imposter now turns into a new digimon it has a wing of a crow and it's a godman digimon they call him Ravemon.

"I was right! The real matt wouldn't do that to me instead he wrote me a song!" Sora shouted.

"Tch.. this is bad…. Even if you knew you wouldn't be able to defeat me.." Ravemon shouted.

"I don't know about that.." Matt now smiled and then metal garurumon and him holds tight on ravemon's neck and brings him into another place while Hououmon appeared and gets sora to matt's coordinate..

"Hah do you think this will be any difference" Ravemon then hits metal garurumon with his claws then metal garurumon drops him.

" **Blast Wings!" Metal** Garurumon was attacked by serious kind of attacks from Ravemon.

" **Grace Cross Freezer**!" Metal garurumon then began to use his missiles to attack ravemon but ravemon was too fast for him **.**

" **Starlight Explosion!"** Hououmon began to attack with her 4 wings but ravemon already knew that and dodge it with ease.

" **Yami Tatsumaki!"** Ravemon began to put swirls of tornado to both metal garurumon and Hououmon.

" **Metal Wolf Snout.."** Metal garurumon easily breaks the tornado but for hououmon it was a different thing.

"Haha this was too easy.. " Ravemon just dodged metal garurumon's attacks with ease then ready to finish it..

" **Celestial Blade!" Ravemon was ready to use his sword and puts up a lot of darkness energy and he was striking metal garurumonn with ease.. he was full of bruised and cover attacks to protect Hououmon.**

"I won't let you hurt biyomon.." Metal garurumon still didn't give up while matt who jumped a while ago and didn't want to interrupt the battle just looks seriously at metal garurumon.

"Metal Garurumon..you're.." Hououmon now was full of hope seeing Metal Garurumon and she was transfixed with a new evolution.

"What is happening?!" Sora was now surprised and shocked looking at the new form of her digimon she didn't knew that biyomon had these kinds of feeling.

"This time I'll protect you.." The new white bird digimon appeared with her 6 wings and smiled at metal garurumon.

"Who are you.." Metal garurumon was shocked.

"The name is Varudurumon.." The white bird digimon just smiled at him.

"This can't be it wasn't supposed to happen!" Ravemon was panicked and began to attack Varudurumon with his celestial blade…

'You don't have the power in this world again ravemon.. Your reign of attacks ends here.." Varudurumon sighed.

" **Purge Shine!"** She uses her defensive skills that is a barrier of light to deflect ravemon attacks.

"No this can't be!" Ravemon panicked and attacks directly.

"This is the end.." She began to use her Purge shine to the max power.

" **Aurora Undulation"** She emitted the final attack then they saw that ravemon was still standing but..

"Haha so funny to lose here but you still can't stop legendmon-sama hahahahaha!" He then was deleted and turns into data well tai,meiko,sora and matt feel their body began to disingrated and they were out of the labyrinth and back to the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Cody was the first one to realize they were back..

"So then in fact you guys brought back a nice one here.." Ragna then appeared in front of them.

"You didn't do anything tai-baka.." Matt and tai began to quarrel again.

"Please both of you.." Both Tai and matt was tweaked by sora.

"Ow.." They both feel a dejavu all over again.

"Oh yeah.. where is davis?" Tai then saw davis who sits alone looking at his digivice with joe.

"Tai.. don't go near davis.." Joe then shouted at tai.

"What is happening here?" Tai was left confused.

"Maybe I can explain.." Meiko was behind ragna and she felt was like legendmon's aura but not the bad one.

"So what's happening with davis?" They all asked.

"Entering through labyrinth must take a lot of emotion but…" Meiko then walks to davis and pat him

"It will be alright.." She smiled to davis then davis puts back his d3 to his pocket.

"Woah.." All of them was astonished.

"He just needs a comfort.." Meiko smiled.

"Meiko you ready to told everyone the truth?" Ragna asked to meiko and meiko's voice changed.

"Actually I'm legendmon and I brought you to the labyrinth.." Legendmon began to talk through meiko.

"What that's impossible!" Koushiro was surprised.

"It's possible… cause I'm the good part that he throws away.." Meiko then smiled but his aura is fading and Meiko wakes up from the trance.

"Wait! We still haven't talk yet!" Tai shouted.

"Sorry.. I can call him out for so shot but the thing is.. the labyrinth is getting harder.." Meiko is saying a lot of unreasonable things.

"The thing is meiko here is the one that inherits legendmon's will and he chooses her she may be useless in battle but for scanning the area she is good and here is for each one of you.." ragna gives them each a communicator and two doors opens as all of them splits into a team of six and fives they all head in to the next door that opens there but davis isn't coming.

"EXveemon…" Davis gets a grip on his digivice..

"That mental it can't be…" Ragna now looks at davis eyes.

"Physical Disturbance huh.." Meiko then with the aura of legendmon appeared again..

"Why….." Davis just thought real hard but his body can't take the pressure and his eyes is so tired and fell to sleepin the chair.

"He is just tired and his partner maybe… just maybe.." Meiko was now looking seriously at davis condition.

 _{Cody's Voice} Okay what is these past? Why am I in the kendo place with koushiro,kari,joe and matt?_

 **Next chapter: Cody's labyrinth part 1, The first trial of knowledge..**

 **Digimon Stand by**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cody's Labyrinth Part 1, First Trial of Knowledge

 _ **Last Time on digimon cross time all of the digidestined managed to solve the older digidestined mysteries now it's the young digidestined turn to face their personality.. How are they going to do that now? The time has come to open the new door.**_

"Woahhhhhhhhh!" Cody and koushiro landed right outside of cody's house and it seemed they were moments before cody joined and becomes a digidestined.

"What happen?" He now was feeling dizzy and koushiro was also getting dizzy.

Meanwhile on the other part of odaiba it seems that Matt,Kari and Joe landed safely on the park and it's not far from cody's house.

"What was that.. it hurts.." Matt was feeling his butt cramped.

"This is odaiba.." Kari looked around.

"But… this isn't odaiba we knew right?" Joe was asking the same thing as the others now after they asked around it is true they are around the weeks before the digimon emperor strikes and their outfit is a little different from they were usually but they were already used to it by now.

"Guys.. guys.." Meiko spoke through matt's digivice to them.

"Meiko but how.." Matt asked to meiko on how she was able to contact them.

"No time to explain… you must find cody and koushiro as soon as possible.. it will be bad if one of the agents catches them.." Meiko now understands well that the maze sometimes gives off some of legendmon's agent to appear then she hears davis waking up.

"Meiko… there is one thing that you must say there is one in there.." Davis sounded like he was board but actually he is giving some information.

"Davis what are you actually saying?" Matt was confused why davis said it like that.

"It wasn't me it was mikemon who told me to say that to you.." Davis sighed and then the communication went static.

Outside the labyrinth Meiko was furious at davis after he wakes up.

"What was that for davis?"She then shouted at him.

"Eh… don't try to ask me just asked your digimon for once.. she is quite special.." Davis then began to pat on mikemon.

"Wait… mikemon I thought you nearly talked?" Meiko asked to mikemon.

"But if it's with him it's okay.." Mikemon smiled at meiko.

"And he is watching us right now.." Davis just smiled a little to her.

"It can't be… he is watching us it's impossible.." Meiko then was shocked on how davis know a lot of thing that she don't know.

"I guess I'm useless without my partner.." Davis sighed.

"What do you mean?" There were silent in meiko's part as davis said that.

Back inside of cody's labyrinth, Cody and Koushiro tried to went in to his house and by his chance he was right his grandfather was greeting him and asking who he brought in well cody explain that is his senpai koushiro.

When they are inside they found it like weird that day why was his grandpa in there where actually today he should be looking at his father grave.

"Um Granpa why are you here instead going to the grave?" Cody then asked to her grandpa.

"Well.. I was supposed to train with you here am I right?" His grandpa answered to him now.

"He has a valid reason about that.." Cody thought.

"Why does it feel so hot in here.." Koushiro was feeling the hotness in the room.

His grandpa usually didn't give a lot of words but he knew one day he never forgets.

"Well grandpa can I say that with you here is a blast but didn't you remember what today is?" Cody asked to his grandpa.

"We're almost there hang on.." Matt,Kari and Joe was on Metal garurumon going to koushiro with their partners recently all of their digimon appeared on the same spot well that was kari who knew it from the start they were in the park.

"Whew you guys came.." Armadillomon sighed at them.

"Well we saw all of you I mean our digimon was unconscious.." Kari smiled to armadillomon.

"But why is gomamon and gatomon still unconscious?" Joe asked to armadillomon.

"Actually we fight off some ferocious digimon before coming here and thankfully Gatomon and Gomamon defended us.." Aramdillomon explained.

"Hey I help too.." Metal garurumon was furious at him.

"Yeah sure you did.." Tentomon was mocking him not like his usual self to do that.

"Shut up!"Metal Garurumon growled and they were in the designated place that is cody's house..

Inside of cody's house.. cody begun to press his grandpa further on.

"Do you remember?" He asked again to his grandpa.

"Is it Tuesday?" His grandpa asked to him.

"Wrong! I knew it you're an imposter… today was a couple of year my dad died and we go to his resting place and you're no more of a lowly fake!" Cody shouted at him and he just laughed.

"I've got a hit huh.. then why don't I introduce myself.." His body began to change into a medieval knight with black armor and he was smiling slyly.

"The name is Grademon.. actually I was lazy to fight you but if it's legendmon's orders I can't actually cross him didn't I.." He began to get serious.

" **Cross Blade!"** Grademon began to sway his sword at cody but then cody grab koushiro's hand while dodging the attack and dash outside of the house.

"He.. where are you going.." Grademon began to go after them both.

" **Graze Cross Freezer!"** Outside matt and the others arrived and he launch a surprise attack ata grademon but with his agility he fend off metal Garurumon's attack.

"Here you go.." Matt smiled and gives tentomon and armadillomon to them both.

"I leave them to you.." He smiled while kari and joe nodded as they hide in a safe spot.

"Wait we should be helping them.." Kari was shocked on why matt runs after giving cody's and koushiro's digimon back.

"It's not our fight.. and.. Gomamon and Gatomon needs some time to rest… " Matt gives them a reason to run for.

"I never thought I'll see you again tentomon.." Koushiro hugs him back.

"This isn't the time for reunion.." Cody said in a serious mood.

"Cody he is a mega how we can defeat him?" Digmon asked to cody.

"I still don't know but… we must use armor digivolution.." Cody thought and maybe that's the only way to win.

"He is a mega so I'll help too." Koushiro smiled and showed his digivice more.

" _ **Tentomon warp evolution too! Hercules Kabuterimon!"**_ The newly formed kabuterimon now fly to the sky.

" **Horn Buster Kai!"** Hercules Kabuterimon began to attack now it's cody's turn to armor digivolved his partner.

" **Digi Armor Energized!"** Cody shouted **.**

" _ **Armadillomon armor digivoled too…"**_ The digi egg of knowledge shined and gives armadillomon the power to armor digivolve once more then the image of new digimon appeared while it's showing kabuterimon and mega kabuterimon's image.

" _ **Digmon,The drill of knowledge!"**_ Digmon appeared right before them and the attacks began.

"No matter what you have you'll never beat me!" Grrademon began to attack with his sword while Hercules kabuterimon holds it with his horns while digmon attacks with his drill and it seems the condition is still stalemate with every attack.

"I know… everytime he uses his sword.." Cody seemed to learn more about his opponents than mindlessly attacks them.

"His sword has limiter of attacks.." Koushiro saw the attacks.. even now he didn't knew how to block their attacks.

" **Cross Blade!"** The tide has changes when Hercules kabuterimon was hit by the attack but cody just sighed.

"When he uses that attack.. he can't move for a period of attacks…" He began observing again.

"What is cody thinking? But now.. is the time.." Koushiro thought and Hercules kabuterimon began to attack with his giga blaster while Grademon clash it with his Cross blade.

"That's it.." Afer the blast cody began to instruct digmon to dig underground and moves a bit far away while grademon was still tense from the attack.

" **Gold-"** Digmon began to fire his drills but grademon knows it then he began to jumped but after some seconds he was on the ground again..

"Gotcha.." Cody snapped his hands while digmon just now does a fake well what he is trying to do is use his..

" **Rock Cracking!"** Digmon trapped grademon right where he wants him to..

"Tch…" Grademon was unable to escape cause he use too much energy on the last attack.

"Koushiro do a mode change.." Hercules kabuterimon shouted.

"Okay.. Mode Change!" Now was the real task for Hercules Kabuterimon and showed his real X form as he turns into like the form of Imperialdramon similar to it actually but in his own way where his armor was golden bright now instead of an insect he looks like a half human half insect armor form.

"This is the end! Giga Blaster!" Hercules Kabuterimon X fired a golden blast from his right hand and it managed to defeat Grademon.

"Don't think you've won just yet hahaha… cause your next opponent is more stronger than I am.." Grademon was disintegrated into data

"What was that about?" Now all of them were reunited once again and they were in a white room and another door opens before them.

"Wha…" Kari was shocked now they were in a white room.

"This isn't like the usual.." Joe looked at them and their partner wasn't there with them.

"Let's go.. I have a feeling that we will find our mystery on this next door.." Cody was looking serious and runs ahead.

"Cody wait!" Koushiro and the other runs after him and the door closed.

 _[Cody's Voice] Cody here and the next door really made me wonder why we are here and I'm in a kendo match day? **  
**_

 **Next Chapter: Cody's Labyrinth part 2, Reability was put in the line**

 **Digimon Stand by.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cody's Labyrinth part 2, Reability was put in the line

Outside of the others labyrinth, davis and meiko was looking at the others while yolei is still in trance it seems that yolei didn't make it yet while cody has already opened the last door.

"Davis? Can I ask a question?" Meiko asked to davis.

"What?" Davis looks like he isn't a mood to answer questions.

"What do you mean by you don't have a partner?" Meiko was now asking that question and davis looks seriously at meiko.

"Sorry.. sorry.." she apologized to davis now that she made him that way..

"No problem.. the reason is he protected us.." he smiled again.

"Protected what do you mean?" Meiko asked to davis again..

"Don't worry.. I'll tell you but please don't tell everyone else about it okay.." He smiled but this smiled was pushed like it's a pain or a burden and then he showed his D-3 to meiko.

"It can't be… why are you hiding it from the others?" Meiko shouted at davis.

"I.. I don't want to make them worried that's all.." He smiled at meiko. She knows how it feels that's when hes digimon went on a rampage but.. why knowing the danger he still in here.. That's what she is looking at him for maybe there is some kind of a reason to this.

Back at cody's labyrinth now they were on another past but instead of being separated they are now together and it was on the school lab.

"What happen?" Cody had a headache from travelling a lot.

"Wait we're together?" Kari just woke up and saw that they are together in the same room.

"What just happen.." Matt now was also shocked and it seems he was wearing his first year highschool uniform.

Koushiro was up earlier than all of them and was on the computer while joe was with him.. it was strange but joe was also awake the moment he and izzy was here.

"It is strange.." Koushiro looked at the date and it was a couple of days after malo myotismon attacks it's weird.

"Koushiro is this where that time of the kendo match?" Matt looked at the date.

"You mean 2 days before.." Cody looked at the date.

"Wait?! The one that you lost it…" Kari also remembered that day but she quickly shuts her mouth.

"You're right… so there must be a reason to it.." Cody thought and he regret losing that match and his trust at the same time.

"Hm… but why aren't we separated still bugs me.." Koushiro was now putting up a theories but then someone knocks the door.

"Is anyone here?" The one that opens the door was none other than tk in the past.

"Wha-!" Everyone was shocked.

"Cody.. you have practice didn't you? But what are you doing here?" TK then asked to cody about him.

"Um well that's.." Cody now panicked cause he didn't know what to do.

"And why are all of you here I mean?" TK now asked the others like Kari or Joe,even his brother Matt

"Wha.. well…" Kari was now out of words.

"We are just checking on the digital world sorry for that.." Joe smiled to TK.

"Oh.. then I won't ask anymore and Cody hurry up your grandpa just asked me where you are he'll be mad so you have to get there fast.." He said to cody and just left.

"Wait is that tk? So we're really in the past.." Cody thought but he didn't mind it maybe get over with practice wouldn't be so bad that's what he thought.

"He didn't even notice thank god.." Koushiro sighed in relieve.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked to the others.

"Just do our routines like usual until we know what to do.." Joe sighed and it seems that the others agreed.

"Right.." Kari just smiled and they are off to their daily routines or their own home.

At home cody was greeted by his grandfather. At first he looks a little panicked but his father knew that he was busy but late was no tolerance.

"Cody! Why are you late this time?" His grandfather asked to him at the dojo.

"Late again.. like last time.." Aramdillomon was drinking the juice they usually had that is prune juice.

"Armadillomon how did you—" Now cody was shocked.

"I arrived before you did and.." Gomamon was with armadillomon when they both arrived.

"Yo… wow this prune juice is good.." Gomamon drinks it and he was so surprised by the taste.

"Since this time it's an exception we'll begin the training now.." His grandfather sighed while cody just seemed serious now on getting on the lesson done.

The tournament was about to begin in 1 day and it is the night before the event and cody can't get to sleep.

"Why I feel this.." His body was shaking with excitement.

"Cody get to sleep already.." Armadillomon was mumbling while gomamon was already fast asleep.

"Sorry.." Cody began to sleep and with his training he can't mess this up..

Hours before the tournament begins Matt,Kari,Joe and Koushiro arrived before the others did to cheer on cody.

"Cody so you've got what you got?" Matt asked to Cody.

"Yes.." He smiled again.

"We'll be rooting.." Kari smiled.

"Ah.." Cody then smiled.

"Just do your best.." Joe gives him his best advice.

"If anything happens.." Koushiro was about to say a word but armadillomon and gomamon cuts him to it.

"We'll tell.." Now armadillomon was super happy. And gomamon knows how to make people not worry.

"Wait a minute if you two are here then where are the other digimons?" Matt asked to them both.

'We don't know.. but we'll do our best.." Gomamon tried to reassure them.

"Then I'll go ahead inside.." Cody then went inside well intentionally he always brought his D3 with him.

* * *

After sometimes the other digidestined also went in and it's about time for the match for the elementary at the first match cody was having fun he wins the match by long nail then the match tense up to quarter finals there he met one enemy that's so fast he couldn't even guard but he finished it with a nice counter and then at the semi final cody was having a hard time but little do they realize they are being watched.

"So that's the digidestined that defeated my partner.. no matter… they will be erased long enough.." The voice disappeared and a loud crash appeared outside right when cody wins the match.

The referee announced to the audience that it will be alright.

"Where are you digidestined?" Outside there was a digimon that wears a black samurai outfit who was destroying the city.

"Guys.." Now koushiro looked at his computer and he was right another digimon was in here and it was giving out a large energy signature..

"We'll go.." Gomamon and joe stated.

"I'll go too.." Armadillomon was behind Gomamon and joe.

"Just be careful.." Matt sighed.

"Right.." Joe smiled and they were off.

Cody was putting his all while the other digidestined was cheering on him he thought for one second what he is doing here that is what he thought.

"So you're my next opponent.." A boy who is a grade higher than he was.. He has a blue spiky hair and it seems even he knows cody that well he has a big posture for a grader higher than him some calls him a natural and he is name is Asegawa Taneko.

"Tch.." Cody thought and the reason he lost to these guy is his fast reflex and his response in his swords style is fast.

The match of the finals was put in as the same date as the attack so cody now just hoped that he made it in time to help them.

Outside the samurai digimon was in frutation of waiting for his opponent to come in..

" **Terra Hydro Breath!"** Aegisdramon began to attack with his water attack and it didn't even scratch this digimon.

"So you're my opponent.. interesting.." The digimon sighed at him and he managed to use a surprise attack on him..

"Now behold my sword.. " He calls it the sword of storms.

"Joe watch out! He is Tactimon so be careful.." Armadillomon shouted at him.

"Right.." As they began to attack each other tactimon realize that his opponent is almost his match.

" **Englightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"** Tactimon was beginning to use his shockwave attacks and it didn't look good for him.

"Where is that confident come now boy?" He smiled at him with excitement.

* * *

At the arena tournament cody couldn't think at the first round he was too caught up on the battle outside and he did a lot of misses that took the first match from him well the round was consist of three in one on one match so it's a no problem but if he keeps these up he can lose it so.. he just smiles and he talks with joe before the match at the phone..

" _ **Um joe-san.." Cody was using his phone and called joe.**_

" _ **Yes.. cody? Why are you calling late at night?" It seems that joe is usually studying at this time.**_

" _ **Could you give me a pointer from my last match?" Cody asked to him about it.**_

" _ **Well you didn't have some confident and trust your abilities so maybe that's it.." Joe evaluated cody's past kendo match..**_

" _ **Wait… what do you mean?" Cody asked but joe was sleepy enough and he hungs up.**_

Outside armadillomon tried to help but it's useless he can't even use his champion stage.

" **Ultimate Tactic"**

" **Shine Breaker"**

The two attacks clashed at each other while joe is still keeping them accompany until cody arrived.

"That's it.." Cody thought about it and dodge every attacks like he knows the attack too well.

"What?! He can dodge my quick sword attacks?" Taneko was amazed as cody just smiled he knew that where his flaw is.. it was a small mistake that the real thing is he is still scared of losing but that doesn't mattered to him now. Cause he knew that the others are backing him up as the match as he knew that he is using Harai and De-Naba that he can break the opponent defense at first the harai is to score the first thing to get the match point and then De-Naba that is a technique he just learns to use it when the opponent is about to attack well the third match was the overall winning stage for him if he can make it.

Outside the digimons were still attacking one another but aegisdramon is about to be beaten by tactimon but he didn't give up even tactimon uses his earth shaker attacks on him.

Inside Cody was still smiling as his opponents was still shocked by the expression on cody's face.

"Grandfather was right all I need to do is move by instinct.." He smiled while backing away and goes into the opponent side of the field (I mean right) that is when he uses Nuki to strike the first blow and as his opponents is still fazed he tried to use suriage on his net attacked where it formed a J pattern attack to his opponents and thus finishing the opponent in one blow but then he wears off his helmet and bowed he quickly runs outside the tournament even before the paparazzi interview him on the win.

"Armadillomon I'm coming!" Cody shouted as he was running and when he was there he found out that aegisdramon was still in par with tactimon.

"Joe-san I believe in your words!" He shouted at joe and smiled.

"Cody.." Then a light engulf amadillomon and digivolved him into ankylomon.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon tried to use his tail and disturbed tactimon's attacks at aegisdramon.

" _Ankylamon sdigivolved too! Shakkoumon!"_ Shakkoumon appeared as if tactimon was beginning to use his shockwave it appears that shakkoumon absorbed it.

" **Justice Beam!"** After that he uses it's attack and doubled it using tactimon's attacks.

'Why you— how dare you.." Tactimon was now furious at shakkoumon.

"Not yet.. it's still not complete.." Cody was now looking like he is too focused.

" _Shakkoumon digivolve too! Vikemon!"_ The newly formed digimon appeared right befoe them as the others also arrived to see it.

"That's joe's digimon but why.." Kari thought.

"It seems their bond connects." Matt smiled.

"Right.." Koushiro smiled.

" **Arctic Blizzard!"** Vikemon tries to freeze tactimon's sword off.

"Indeed you have good attacks but don't underestimate me!" Cody shouted with confident.

"Why you.." Now tactimon was mad as he was about to use hs ultimate tactic but because of the blizzard it was slower than before..

"Let's finish these cody.." Joe smiled.

"Right.." Cody smiled and then the two began to do a combo attack.

" **Viking Flare!"**

" **Shine Breaker!"**

The two attacks were facing tactimon's attacks but it seems tactimon was getting weaker and he was defeated by the attack and his data was dissipating.

"Haha it is interesting but my master is watching you hahahaha beware.." Tactimon smiled as he faded away.

"Well that was weird.." Cody thought and his body began to dissipate by the light.

"it was fun.. but it's time to go.." Joe smiled as they nodded and disappeared off to where they came..

In the real labyrinth davis greeted them.

"Look on the first one who walks out.." He runs after cody and smack him.

"Ow.." Cody was getting furious.

"You're the one to tell.." He heard armadillomon voice in his D3.

"EH?! How.." Cody was getting confused.

"Yeah.." Tentomon talked through koushiro's digivice.

"It's annoying please stop it.." Gomamon sighed.

"Wait how did you guys do it?" Kari was shocked.

"Do what?!" Cody was out of words.

"Prodigius! Our digimon is back but.. for what reasons?" Koushiro was late but then ragna appeared and smiled.

"You deserve them back and passed the test.." Ragna smiled.

"Test?! You've got to be kidding me!" Cody was shocked but he was glad..

"Then our digimon isn't back because we didn't pass the test?" Matt sighed.

"This labyrinth is the one that is showing you guys the error in your ways and how to perceive your power to the max.." Ragna began to explain.

"But Ragna please save the explanation for laters.." Davis smiled to ragna and he always appears on any time he wants.

"Right.. right.. and davis will you also fight?" Now davis was smiling hearing words from ragna.

"Of course.." He then smiled to ragna with full of confident.

"Then good.." He was smiling to davis..

" very well we'll wait after all I'm tired.." Cody smiled and fall asleep on the ground..

"Me too.." Koushiro smiled an drifted away.

"Me too.." Joe was also asleep it seems he is also tired mentally and physically

"They are getting further and further to reaching legendmon's height but what bothers me is will this be enough?" Ragna thought in his head..

* * *

 _[Yolei's Voice] Wait.. we're not in odaiba but where is this?! OH fortunately Tai,sora mimi,TK and ken is here with me.._

 _ **Next chapter: Yolei's First Labyrinth: Cherubimon's attacks, Sincerity is where it needs to be..**_

 **Digimon Standby**

* * *

 **Glossarium:**

Harai: a shinai shifting techniques usually used in kendo to move the body opponents to the left or to the right side to unlock the opposing defense , followed by blow

Nuki :a technique avoid attacks by stepping backward or to the side of your opponent , then counterattack to the opponent

De - bana : a technique attack when the opponent was about to launch an attack in kendo

Suriage : a technique that fend off attacks with such movements form the letter " J " , and then proceed with a counter-attack to the opponent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Labyrinth,Cherubimon's attacks

The room was bright light and that was the first that the other digidestined Sora,TK,Yolei,Mimi and taichi with ken felt as they opens the door to the labyrinth and what they see was white…

 **[2 weeks after malo myotismon attacks]**

"Where am i?" Yolei saw that she was in her bed and crap was she late for school but when she runs she realize that it was the same uniform as a 6th grader cause she and ken was one year older than anyone and then as she was running she remembers that she was in a bright room then..

The school day has passed well since today was special they only had half of the school day and then she met tk.

"Yolei!" TK shouted at her.

"Tk… what are you so happy about?" Yolei gasped in surprise.

"Seeing you here.. but did you know where are the others?!" He asked back to her.

"I don't know.. even if I know I'll tell.." Yolei sighed.

Meanwhile with Ken,Taichi,Sora and Mimi.

"Ok…. Where are we?" They all saw that they were in the park.

"We must find the others fast.." Taichi said with full alert.

"But isn't it weird there hasn't been any danger for a while.." Sora thought.

"Yeah.. I agree.." Mimi sighed and now all they look that it was still at peace.

"Wait.." Ken looked at the date.

"Hey!" Somebody was shouting at them and it's none other than izzy.

"Izzy…" Taichi shouted at izzy.

"Guys hurry to the computer lab we've got some new email from America…" Izzy shouted.

"America?" Mimi asked to izzy..

"Wait… mimi why are you—" Izzy was a little suspicious but then tai brought up some reason for mimi.

"Oh I see.. very well.. but next time tell me will you mimi if you're coming.." He sighed and as izzy explained to the others that the email was sent yesterday by Wallace.

Now all of the digidestined was in the computer lab.

'Senpai what's wrong?" Davis shouted as they were in the computer lab in the exception for yolei and tk who didn't received the message on time.

"Um.. are all of you here?" Izzy asked to them.

"Um.. kari,tk and yolei isn't here yet while cody said he hs some kendo practice today.." Davis explained for some reason he was the one that didn't late that day..

Meanwhile on yolei and tk's place they was about to leave school until kari catched up to them.

"TK! Yolei! Wait!" Kari shouted at them as she runs full force..

"Kari.." TK said.

"Kari? Why are you here?" Yolei asked it to her.

"Um… you two are being called by koushiro- senpai let's go.." Kari said it to them.

At the computer lab they were gathering and koushiro showed them the email he got from America and it's none other than Wallace.

 _Digidestined.. i.. mean.. my friends.. I need your help once again.. there is a strange anomaly coming from my place there is a portal opening but it has something with a dark presence there.. please come hurry_

 _Wallace_

"Hey it's Wallace.. so what did we have to do?" Davis asked to izzy

"Since the newer digidestined have faced it too so we let them handle these.." Izzy sighed.

"What to us?" TK was a littte disappointed at what izzy said.

"Why do I feel like a déjàvu?" Yolei was now confused.

"So what do you think um.. yolei?" Kari was worried about yolei since koushiro told that she was almost balnked.

"Um.. for safety reasons I think that we should bring the older digidestined too for backup.." Yolei now sighed well she doesn't remember this memory very well but she knew it was the right answer…

Then koushiro told the plan but yolei wasn't hearing a lot from it but then ken talked to him about it after izzy explained the plan.

"Yolei did you think the plan will work?" Ken asked to yolei.

"I don't know…" She began to get a flash of memory like her digimon was protecting magnamon.

"What was that?" She thought but she decided that to not think about it anymore than that.

At night time yolei was with her whole family they were doing their daily agenda and that is having a family dinner.

"Yolei don't eat too much!" Her sister shouted at her.

"You're no fun I didn't get to eat this much sweet these days.." Yolei was pissed off.

"Let her eat as much as she wants.. literally I don't care.." Her brother mantarou was the one that understands her.

"Eh.." Her 2 eldest sister was now bickering at mantarou.

"Oh yeah… just now one of your friend gave this to me.." Her handkerchief fall in the way home and she forgets

"A friend?" Yolei was now puzzled.

"Hmmm I forgot to asked his name but he said that you left it on the ground and he just found it.." Mantarou sighed.

"Maybe it's ken.." Yolei sighed and to think that he was with ken this after school and maybe that explained it but ken was with her then there is another possibility but who could that be.. if it's davis it's totally impossible cause that gogglehead only cares about hikari more than anything in the world as she thinks about it the more her head hurts but she gives up and calls it a day.

The next day before the plans begin yolei was talking with ken.

"Um.. ken thanks for yesterday.." Yolei blushed a little.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked and he was a little confused.

"Wait so you weren't the one that.." Yolei just shocked.

"what are you talking about yolei?" Ken asked to yolei.

"Nothing.." Yolei just sighedand thought if it wasn't ken than who..

"Hey yolei… did you find your handkerchief?" Davis shouted as usual he was late.

"So this is what it's all about.." Ken sighed.

"But I thought… wait how the hell did you find my handkerchief?" Yolei now was shocked.

"Actually…. I was just passing by the street and I've found your usual handkerchief by accident… so… I thought that you might need it…" Davis just smiled.

"Davis… is he always like this? I thought he only cares about one thing.." Yolei just out of words.

"Hey ken.. I don't think the plan will go well.." Davis said to ken and they were discussing.

"What? Why did you think that?" Ken asked to davis.

"Nothing.. just a hunch though.." he sighed and smiled at him..

All of them opened the gate through the portal and it seems all and well that they got into the portal with no problem but the problem is..

"Okay… where are we?" Davis saw that the garden that used to be here was black and some off the flowers were dead.

"What is this scenery.." Yolei was out of words while kari looked around and becomes scared while tk calmed her down.

"Welcome everyone.." Wallace now was wearing a black shirt and behind him was a Black Mega Gargomon and the cherubimon that tried to destroy them the last time.

"What is the meaning of these Wallace!" Davis shouted.

Yolei was coming with a vision again..

"Davis watch out!" She shouted as she pushed davis aside and thunder sparks was attacking davis.

"what are you doing Wallace?!" He shouted at him with full of seriousness in his face.

"What I'm doing? Well destroying you of course.." Wallace was laughing maniacally.

"Wait.. why did you want to destroy us for?" Davis asked to him.

"Well for firstly for destroying me last time.." Wallace stated and his eyes changed like wendingmon was possessed last time.

"Davis… that isn't the real Wallace.." Kari said to davis and then the gate back to the computer lab was shut before the older digidestined was even entering the place.

"Tch…." Ken said as he was seeing the gate closed.

"Why… the gate closed instantly.." Koushiro looks at the computer.

"Hmmm…. Last time I was there so I know.." Mimi sighed at sora and tai.

'So they are trap huh.." Tai sighed..

"Wait where is palmon?" Mimi then searched for palmon but it was a useless effort well just now she brought her in her bag.. but now she disappeared.

"I'm going to help mimi as good as I can.." Palmon was the one that cared most about this situation and she slipped through them while they were not seeing her and jumped right to the portal.

"Just my hunch but palmon maybe jump to the portal.." Tai said to mimi and said to her it will be okay as long as she believed in her partner.

Meanwhile the battle began as Black Mega Gargomon fired his shots at the chosens but thankfully..

"Digi Armor Energize!" The new digidestined all shouted as their digimon protected them.

"Nefertimon the angel of light!" Nefertimon appeared and seemed to use her beam of isis to guard the attack while Pegasusmon uses his meteor shower to destroy all of the remaining missiles and flamedramon to attack with his fire rocket attack but it seems not too very useful as Cherubimon uses his thousand spears that were ready to launch into them at any minute. But then..

" _ **Wormmon digivolves too.. Stingmon!"**_ Stingmon tries to block the attack with his spiking strike but it was too late as the attack hits him hard in this time yolei was terrified she then remembers this was supposedly that she remembers it and she can't do anything about it but she remembers how the virus got to Wallace if she can make it there maybe they had a chance but looking at the possible hand she can't just let it like this not like last time..

"So.. yolei what did you wanna do?" Her D3 shined as hawkmon appeared.

"Do the back up plan…" Yolei had a backup plan before but she never used it cause it's too risky and fighting two mega is at her disadvantage but this time she was sure as hawkmon digivoles to aquilamon.

" **Blast Rings!"** Aquilamon stunned cherubimon at the moment but davis was still hesitating.

"If I delete his digimon then.. it will be like the last time.." Flamedramon do what he could but with davis hesitating flamedramon can't attack freely.

" **Roseta Stone!"**

" **Star shower!"**

The two digimon attacks and it seems that stingmon got up again but he can't do much since he was hit with that spear and needs time to heal..

" **Storm Of Judgment!"**

" **Burst Shot!"**

The two dark digimons attacked them with full force and by the look of it they were losing.

"Ken go… find the source…" Yolei gives the location of the crack.

"But what about all of you?" Ken ased to yolei.

'We'll be okay just go.." Yolei ordered.

"Yolei that attack stings.." Aquilamon was hit by the struck of thousand spears by Cherubimon while pegasusmon and nefertimon tried to bind Black mega gargomon by the moment.

Meanwhile Ken and stingmon search through the garden and they can't find the crack.

"Where is it?" Ken was now at a lost.

"Davis…." Flamedramon still fights even when his armor was cracking.

"Veemon…" Davis looked at him and the last attack did it.

" Wha—they are losing!" Mimi looked at the monitor since izzy used a new device to capture every moment not like last time.

"Mimi give me your power.." Palmon shouted.

"Ah!" Mimi shouted as her digiviced shined.

"Palmon Warp digivolved too Rosemon X!" Rosemon X appeared and helped the digidestined right on time.

"Rosen Blood!" She uses her special attack and managed to attack Black mega gargomon and damaged him by much and black mega gargomon just roared.

"Tch.." Wallace wasn't pleased on what he saw but he knew how to finish things is to get rid of the weakest link and that is davis..

Flamedramon now was hurt badly and turned back into the original veemon.

"Now this is the end of you!" Cherubimon was attacking while the others was busy with black mirage gaogamon .

"Terminal Judgment!" He then tries to attack davis with all his might but in front of them silphymon appeared out of nowhere and tries to guard the attacked to davis with all her might.

"That's right… I just wanna help him out cause he is such a push over.." Yolei just smiled as she did what she could.

"Yolei.." Davais saw yolei and he began to stand up and talked to veemon.

"Am I that stupid now?" Davis asked to veemon but the oothers shouted at him.

'Yes!" All of the digimon of the digi destined and their human partner shouted but silphymon uses too much of her powers as it said gatomon and hawkmon split.

"Thank you kari.." Yolei shouted.

"No problem.. it's what friends do they protect each other right?" Kari smiled.

"This is for making it up!" Davis shouted as a gold radiance shined inside of him and a gold digi egg appeared.

" _ **Veemon golden armor digivolved too! Magnamon!"**_ The newly golden armor digimon shouted.

"Let's do this!" Davis shouted.

" **Star shower!"** Pegasusmon shouted as he attacks while rosemon x uses her roses rapier to attack while pegasusmon acts as a decoy.

"Go! Pegasusmon!" TK shouted with full of hope.

"How can they withstand that attack?" Wallace now was furious.

"And now the main finale!" Magnamon first uses his magna blast to attack cherubimon and it was effective.

"Curse you!" Wallace now shouted as his voice was splitting..

Ken finally found the crack and stingmon uses his spinning spiking strike and destroyed the portal for good.

"Curse you!" Wallace was like splitting into two.

"To finish this go! Magnamon!" Davis shouted.

" **Shining Gold Solar Storm"** Magnamon uses his explosion attacks while compresses the space between them and fired a giant gold laser that utterly defeats cherubimon turning it into a normal lopmon and a dark aura was released from Wallace and davis catch him on time and black mega gargomon quickly turns back into terriermon.

After minutes later the garden turns back into the normal garden.

"You did it davis.." They all shouted and the older digidestined was astonished.

"Um.. okay that is what I know.." After they celebrate with a cheer then wallace wakes up and tells them that he tried to stop another virus from the crack but he was dragged into it again and it was unpleasant.

"But I can't do it without all of you especially yolei thanks.." Davis smiled to yolei and this is the first time she was happy about his words.

"But don't get to work up okay!" TK was shouting at him.

"Yeah.. yeah prince perfect TS!" Davis shouted.

"It's TK remember that!" TK was pissed of by davis words and the others just laughed.

Later that evening everybody was alreading leaving except them..

"Wow that was really a blast.." Kari smiled.

"Yeah you guys are good but mimi you're so good.." Tai gives a thumbs up.

"Hehe are you jealous?" Mimi asked to tai with a glaring like tai is jealous.

"Well this is the first time I felt that I can see the true him.." Yolei saw davis outside in the window.

"But we must go.." Ken sighed.

"Yeah you're right.." Yolei smiled and what she do was only sincere in helping him..

"Well goodbye past.." Kari smiled as she saw davis and the others as they dissipated from this past.

Now all of them was in a white room where they saw another door opening..

"Everyone let's go!" Yolei shouted at them.

"Well what surprises will it be.." Tai sighed.

"But next time I'm not helping!" Mimi shouted.

"Don't be like that.." Sora sighed.

"Let's head out.." Ken stated and Kari with TK was smiling as all of them walked into another past.. (different from what cody had in his room)

 _[Yolei's Voice] okay.. now we're younger and I'm the size of what?! The original digidestined ?!_

 _ **Next chapter: Yolei's Second Labyrinth: Yolei's and Davis untold past**_

 **Digimon Standby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Yolei's and Davis untold past**

"Um….." Yolei was now confused she was a lot smaller at age as if she was at 6 or 7 years old or something before she was the style she was now she always curls her hair since it's hot and she was wearing her usual vest but it's too small for her that makes her freak out.

"Okay.. this is absolutely weird.." She was now confused and it seems that she was in her house as usual seeing the compuer and all.

After the battle she saw from what we call the digital monster yolei was hyped up and left the computer and wanted to go outside.

"Yolei dear where are you going?!" Her mother asked to her.

"Play mom!" Yolei was hyped up like she can be instead looking at the computer all day.

"It's weird she plays like today but… it's good that she goes out once in a while..

At the park she was playing with the boys and frankly she wasn't good at playing soccer.

"oh I give up maybe soccer isn't my thing.." Yolei sighed she was still bad at this game as fast as she can remembers it.

"Don't say things like that!" A boy with a haircut similar to davis shouted well he was wearing a blue cyan shirt with short white pants and frankly he wears some goggles as well.

"Wait his outfit.." Yolei was confused.

"Oh sorry my friend seems kinda harsh…" The boy smiled at yolei.

"No it's alright… I haven't seen anybody like you around?" She asked to him and he just smiled.

"Well I just moved here a few weeks ago.. the name is motomiya davis.." The boy smiled at her.

"Wait… davis…. Did we ever met like this before.." Yolei thought

"Then let me tech you soccer well I just know the basics but… it's good enough for playing like this…" Davis smiled well he likes to teach other people to play better in anyway he can.

"This is weird if we met why can't I remember.." Yolei thought again and meeting davis like these and she thought that davis was clumsy and all but now that she thought off it he was very welcoming..

Meanwhile with the others..

"Okay…. Onii-chan our new neighbor is really friendly doesn't he?" Kari was sitting on the couch and watching some tv while gatomon usually sleeps.

"Yeah.. that davis kid… when she saved you at the soccer field.." Taichi was sighing but then he remembers why they were here and it's to know why they were sent here..

Sora was waking up at her house well it has been a while since tai's visit anyway..

"Um…. Is it noon already?" She saw the clock.

"Sora wake up!" Biyomon shouted from her digivice.

"Biyomon… okay what in the world just happen here?" Sora was a little shock at first but then biyomon explained and she calmed down.

"I see.." She sighed and looked at the window.

"Okay here I go…." Yolei shouted as she was beginning to dribble the ball but failed at her first attempt but on the second attempt she did it..

"wow not bad…. Now let's play two on two.." Davis smiled.

"What we play now?" Yolei asked to him.

"Of course! I told you all the basics…" Davis feels that yolei was not self confidencethen pat her back and whispered to her.

"If we win I'll treat some ice cream.." And now yolei was so fired up especially about sweets or ice creams.

"We're ready.." Davis shouted to the other boys and they began the match at first yolei wasn't in control well she usually lose control of the ball but she can pass to davis then the more she played the more she can control the ball while davis was blocked she was forced to shoot.

"Shoot!" He shouted as yolei shoots she gained some confidence from davis cheer and overall they win by 1 score over the opponents.

"Wow you're so good are you really a beginner?" The boys that up against them was impressed by their combination even yolei doesn't believe it as she saw that his eyes were sparkling..

"Um…. Hoi are you alright?" Davis asked to yolei as she was spacing out..

"Umm… yeah.." she was now in of her thought again.

"What is your name?" He asked to her.

"My name is Inoue Yolei.." She smiled at davis.

"Wow nice name… then wait here a little while.." Well before her parents open up a store on town there were little store in town.

After a while the other boys were heading out and left her alone but davis brought her the ice cream they want and it's a weird flavor called sea salt ice cream.

"It's… a little salty.." Yolei felt a little weird from something in her mouth as the ice cream was overpowering her palette.

"Haha… because it's no ordinary ice cream it's the sea salt ice cream!" Davis laughed.

"Not funny and it's salty!" Yolei was now furious at davis.

"Don't mind… cause that's the only ice cream that I can buy… well for the first time it's taste like that but after a while it will taste nice..

Yolei tried it again and she was astonished at how good it was..

"Wow…." She was speechless about the flavor..

"Um… is it bad?" Davis asked to her.

'Your word is right and I felt a little better now.. well my mom and dad lived in different place.." She keeps licking her ice cream.

"Well it's nice to have one of your parents around huh.." Davis used his faint smile.

"Um… what about your parents?" Yolei asked to davis.

"Sadly they always goes out to another place and they are never around at the house so it's just me and my sister…" He makes a sad smile at yolei.

"That must be hard…" She sighed looking at davis now she knew why he was always causing troubles..

"Well it's not so bad… well I do miss them.. but it's alright…" Davis reassured his answer to yolei.

"Well why don't you call them now? If you missed them.. and…. Just be yourself…" Yolei smiled but it's as if she had a dejavu.

"Yeah you're right.." Davis smiled and he was now fired up and goes home after finishing his ice cream with yolei..

"Well I've better get home.." Yolei sighed and she wonders again if she was able to meet him again well at home her father called as she was still in contact with them.

* * *

The next day… this time the weather was a little windy and davis was late again but today they wasn't playing soccer in fact davis face was a little sad..

"Hey davis why a little sad? Does something happen?" Yolei was talking to him and davis just replied.

"My parents they always wants to talk with my sister… what should I do?" He asked to yolei..

"well… I don't know but your parents must asked about you too.." Yolei tried to cheer him up.

"I'm going to be transferred to other school… well I just went here but my aunt insist me what should I do?" He asked to yolei.

"Just do your best…. And.. Whatever you do…. Don't give up.." Yolei was cheering davis on.

"Um…. Okay…" Davis tried to keep calm and they talked not realizing that there was a digimon that watched them from a far.

"Okay… I'll tell to them what my choice is.." Davis smiled and went back while yolei wanted to get back she was attacked by a bird digimon that was identified as gryphomon.

"Whaa-!" Yolei shouted she realize she doesn't have her d-3.

"Wait there a minute!" Sora shouted and she was on top of valdurmon.

"Sora-san.." Yolei looked confused.

" **Terra Force!"** They looked and it was sora and taichi as he wipe her eyes.

" **Purged Shine!"**

The two digimon attacked the gryphomon but the digimon uses his solo roar that protected him from the attacks.

"Tch.. sora he was stronger than I thought.." Valdurmon said to sora.

"Yeah I know.. then.." Sora sighed as Wargreymon and Valdurmon keeps attacking but gryphomon's body is harder and it seems that if they uses combat battle Gryphomon would have the upper hand.

" **Legend Blade!"** As gryphomon attacks he was unleasing a blade from his chest and began to attack the opponents digimon **.**

"Gwaahh!" Valdurmon was having a hard time even she is a mega..

"Okay.. wargreymon.." Tai shouted as wargreymon uses his dramon claw to match gryphomons blade but it's still too slow as it's a battle of reflex.

"I wish hawkmon was here.." Yolei sighed.

"I was waiting for you to say that!" Hawkmon shouted and jumps from valdurmon.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei's digivice was shining she remembered her meet with davis but she doesn't even know what her meeting was about.. her d3 was shining brightly.

"Now.. I won't let him fight alone… just like this time.."

" _ **Hawkmon warp digivolve too!" A digimon at first shaped like silphymon but then it was like a human form and it was using a feather armor and a bird appears right on his right arm.**_

" _ **Valkriymon!" The digimon stated.**_

"Haha.. do you think you can defeat my attack try this.. Mobius Bite!" Gryphomon tried to attack but Valkriymon was free like a bird at her swift control attacks and began to attack with his arrows.

" **Punishing Storm!"** Valkriymon uses this attack to trap gryphomon.

" **Ultra Tornado!"** Wargreymon learns a few new tricks as he was using the tornado to double strike gryphomon.

"Finish it sora-san!" Yolei shouted.

" **Aurora Undulation!"** Sora ordered Valdurmon to use her rainbow attacks and it is the improved version of purge shine and it was managed to hurt gryphomon and he was almost dissipating.

"Well my job here is done haha…"In Gryphomon's eyes he was astonished but he did what he can and it's up to his master to saw what he saw now..

"Well that was though.." Their digimon suddenly dissipated.

"What happen there.." Taichi was weirded out by that moment that their digimon was disappearing first but they soon was disappearing also but not with yolei.

"See ya at the starting point.." Sora shouted at yolei.

"Yolei!" Davis then comes back and he has a happy look and hugged her.

"What… is this for?" Yolei asked to him and blushed..

"well I told them I'll go and they are happy… but only until next year… but promise okay… we'll meet again.." This was the day she felt so happy to look somebody happy even if it's the goggle head

"Yeah… it's a promise I'll never forget.." Yolei smiled while davis give her something and it's the last sea salt ice cream.

"For me?" She ask to him.

"Yeah! But next time it your treat bye yolei!" Davis shouted and runs while she saw her body dissipated and wonder what happen with ken..

Back at the labyrinth yolei was so happy that they were back.

"Um.. what's with her?" Ken asked well he was the first to arrive.

"Oh I don't know.." Sora smiled.

"That was fun.." Mimi smiled.

"Yeah.. Shopping right?" Tai smirked at her.

"Um…. guys.." Davis was looking at them with a serious face.

Cody was smiling while joe was ready,koushiro was also ready and whoever goes next is gonna be hard even tk and kari too.

"I'm sorry.." Davis shouted and everyone was weirded out.

"Davis.. just… cheer up.." Yolei opens the sea salt ice cream and shove it inside davis mouth..

"Whaa-!" All of them was surprised.

"Just spill it… where is veemon?" Yolei was with a serious look and the atmosphere changed well she feels weirded out and aalso everyone why veemon wasn't with him while their partner was with them.

"I guess I have nothing to hide huh.." Davis smiled at yolei well she was brave enough to asked to public.

* * *

 **(** _ **Tai's Voice) What?! My door is first why not matt ugh this is crazy but what's crazier is davis comes in without his partner wow he is crazy…**_

 **Next Time: Tai's Door, The real Courage**

 **Digimon Standby.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tai's Door, Real Courage.

"There is something I wanted to told you.." Davis just sighed and he shows his d-3.

"Wait.. I see nothing unusual here.." Tk looked at davis d-3.

"No… there is something wrong.." Tai looked at Davis eyes and just sighed.

"Tai?" They all asked.

"Davis your partner is deleted isn't it?" He now looked at him again then tap on his shoulders.

"Don't be sad like that you're not alone after all.. don't just hide it.." Tai now see his door of the labyrinth.

"I'll say these.. even if your partner is deleted don't just give up.." Tai said and well davis was still on silent.

"Hey is that true?" Sora asked to davis.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"Well I also lost patamon once you know so.. let up.." TK was cheering on davis and he just smiled.

"TK…" Kari was now looking at TK

"Then let me come tai-senpai… I wanna know how you got through your troubles.." Davis now was looking pretty serious.

"But.." Meiko was worried about what if davis comes and he doesn't even have a partner.

"It's okay… Meiko it's gonna be alright.. So the team is.. Me,Davis,TK and Matt.." he shouted.

"Wait why me?" Matt was now feeling really pissed with tai..

"Well for one reason… I need to apologize about the alphamon incident…" He just sighed and now davis was looking at tai's door as he reads the symbol.

Davis just thought on how he can get his partner back and that's all he want..

"Well what are we waiting for.. let's go.." Meiko smiled.

"Eh meiko you'll come?" Tai now was shocked..

"Um.. actually yours and matt are the one that is random I can feel it… if we get separated I can find you guys with ease.." Meiko now smiled.

"Not a bad idea.." Hikari smiled.

"Let's go…" Tai shouted as they've gone through the door.

* * *

Moments later they were now in odaiba and it looks like it was a more the same odaiba like he was when he was a child while separated taichi was alone well meanwhile davis was in an other place you could see his apartments while matt was in his father apartments and meiko as you can see she was at her house and they were in different ages while davis was a little younger differ from the others who were in the same age in adventure 01 time.

"O..kay…. where am i?" Tai looks at the scene this is no different from other doors but he can saw his image of him running..

"What is this image?" He sighed and it seems that the image was in the gray zone where he can hear only voices.

"Now… where am i?" Meiko saw that she was in an apartment where she saw her father and mother having a fight..

"Why is this happening again.." Meiko was seeing the only image that she doesn't want too.

Matt was in his apartment seeing that takeru wasn't with him even after his adventure everything still went the same with his dad still doing his same thing..

"But.. what does it have a thing with me?" He wondered.

Back with taichi he was now on the field where he first plays soccer and what the others didn't know is that he wasn't as good as now where he was underestimated since he wasn't that good.

"What a loser tai is.." A kid was talking about him.

"Did he first play soccer.." Another kid was talking to him.

"Right.. this was the first time that I run away…. Run away from the reality.." Now tai was walking again he feel like he didn't want to look again at this but with all his might he began to walk..

Davis saw in his room an image of him and realizing that he was into the computer.

"Okay.. what is this all about?" He was now confused and saw that he was playing a digi pet version of the digimon of veemon with the low quality graphics.

"Wait a minute… this never happens is it?" He now was shocked.

" _ **Do you wanna be friend with me?" An image of message appear on the screen.**_

" _ **Of course…" The image of him was talking to the figure.**_

" _ **Then lets meet again…" The figure was disappearing.**_

" _ **Davis! Time for dinner!" His mother called to him.**_

" _ **Coming mom!" He shouted as he was signing out of the computer.**_

* * *

"This can't be…. I've met with veemon before but he says that he never met me.." Davis was now confused about it but then he just sighed that he can't find nothing else he decided to find taichi and get out from his house but then he saw a mysterious figure..

"Now I'll get to attack them while they were searching the clues" A figure that he saw as an archer was walking by and he was following him as he progress..

"Stop it.." Meiko was now seeing an image where she doesn't want to see.

" _ **Meiko we should go to Canada there is nice places there.." Her father suggested to her mother but then her mother rejected it with the exception since it was she was here for not so long and they began to fight at each other but to rail the fight she must obey her father.**_

" _ **Um.. dad will mom come?" Meiko now was asking her dad at first her mother was against it but that fighting as she saw it was a bad thing.. she doesn't want to see them fighting and she just stops it being so close but then the image disappear as she wasn't seeing those image anymore.**_

"Wait… it's over.." Meiko was now sighing on the image she just saw now all she needs to do is find tai and davis well she scans the area using her digimons special ability..

"This is davis but what is this?" she now was confused on the black unknown pinpoint that he follows from but then she saw tai's spot and first she has to find tai first.

"This is.." Tai was now seeing he was in a room of the apartment..

"Tai.. come out.." Kari was knocking on his room door.

"Just leave me alone sis.." The tai on his image now was locking in his room then throws the soccer with a banging sound and thankfully his mother was out..

"But.." Kari was now talking to him again.

"Please just do this once to your brother okay.." Tai sighed and he knew it was the exact opposite of what his crest stands for and he makes her sad this time..

"Right.. at that time I was too weak I even do this to my sister.." Tai sighed and it was the stupidest thing he could done and his image of the past just disappears.

"I think it's time to right my wrong…" He smiled then an arrow come straight at him but he manage to dodge it.

"Impressive…" A black figure appeared while then davis was following him and he saw tai.

"Dai.." He now saw davis

"I see you know each other.." The figure just smiled.

"Who are you anyway?" Tai shouted at him.

"Me?! Let's just say my master wants you to be destroyed." The figure just laughed.

"Wait is it legendmon?" Davis was now asking him.

"Ditto and don't worry your deaths will be painless.. My name is Dark Robinmon…" His appearance was just like a robin hood in the legend book as he began to shoot tai and davis began to dodge and now they are outside.

Matt was now finishing seeing his part of the image and He found that the digimons were nearby and he decided to find them..

"Matt!" Gabumon shouted.

"Okay.. where is taichi?" agumon asked to matt.

"hey.. is this matt?" Meiko with her digimon skills was talking to matt via her digivice.

"What is it meiko?" He asked to meiko.

"We've got to help tai now! He is in trouble!" She now shouted.

"Right I'm on my way.." Matt sighed and gabumon warp digivolves into metal garurumon while agumon hop on the back and they were there to help tai and also davis.

"Gah.." Tai was about to be hit by robinmon's arrow but davis saved him by pulling him out of the way.

"Wow you two are persistent no wonder my master wanted to eliminate you.." Dark robinmon sighed.

"I'll evade that many times until I can hit you!" Davis shouted.

"This kid.." Dark robinmon was impressed the dark mega level now was having fun with his prey.

" **Coctyus Breath!"** Metal garurumon now was using his special attack on the dark mega digimon.

"Tch.." Dark robinmon evaded the attack with ease.

" **Dark Brave Arrow**!" The mega digimon now was firing dark arrows at metal garurumon and it almost hits matt and agumon.

"Taichi!" Agumon shouted as tai's digivice shined.

" **Agumon warp digivolve too! Wargreymon!" The greymon was now beginning to attack the dark archer digimon but he was too fast.**

" **Stealth Flash!"** Multiple arrows was now launched at wargreymon but he managed to destroy it with his dramon killer.

" **Great Tornado!"** Wargreymon began to turn himself like a tornado but dark robinmon wasn't impressed.

" **Dark Brave Arrow!"** Their attacks collide but wargreymon was fall short and his attacks was short cancelled.

"that's impossible.." Matt now saw wargreymon's attack was merely useless.

" **Grace Cross Freezer!"** Metal garurumon was launching all of his weapons at the dark mega digimon but he managed to dodge all of it with ease.

" **This is getting boring.. let's just finish it!" Stealth Flash!" He now fired arrows at wargreymon who is weak at that time and it finally hits..**

"Wargreymon.." Tai was now hopeless.

"This shall finish you off.." Dark robinmon wanted to fire the final arrow but then tai appeared and guarded wargreymon with all his might.

"Tai don't…" Wargreymon just seemed hopeless in this situation.

"We're partner aren't we… I didn't have the courage to stand up for myself but at least I know what I've got to protect…" Tai smiled as the arrows was about to fired at him.

"Are you stupid…" He just smiled but now he heard meiko was shouting him and davis too.

" _ **TAIIIIII!"**_ Matt shouted.

" **X change!" His digiviced now beep in strange digital code that protected them from dark robinmon..**

" **Wargreymon! X evolution too! Wargreymon X!" The newly build wargreymon shouted now he was a fiercer form of his former self.**

"X evolution?" Tai now was confused.

"Tai…. You're bravery to protect me has open my true power now let's hi his butt.." Wargreymon X shouted.

"Right.." Tai smiled on him.

"This can't be… An x evolution.." Dark robinmon was now shocked..

" **X evolution… an evolution triggered if one's digimon has an x antibody and only few can reach it… and some consider a myth.. and it can't be unlocked by usual method it must be used when their crest and person works synchronize of their vision.." A 3** **rd** **person explain of what it is and it seems it's the sound of an old man.**

" **Just like mimi…" Meiko was astonished.**

"Tai-san.. is cool.." Davis gasped.

" **Dark brave-" When the dark digimon began to fire his arrow..**

"It wouldn't work!" Wargreymon X shouted as he was now in front of him raging his doramon killer an improved version of dramon killer at him.

"Tch…" Dark robinmon was now more cautious than ever.

" **Stealth Flash!"** He fired multiple arrows at wargreymon x.

" **Grey Fire Zero"** He fired a small version of terra force to destroy all the arrows.

" **Now let's end this.."** Tai shouted.

" **Poseidon Force!"** Wargreymon X fires a hydro spears that directed at the enemy and how powerful Dark robinmon was evading it seems that he can't evade himself.

"Magnificent.." He now smiled at him as he was taking damage of the attack but he now was still standing after that attack.

" **After Burst!"** Wargreymon x began to attack him with his doramon killer right in the guts as Dark robinmon began to dissipated he tells something to him.

"You did it! Wargreymon!" Tai shouted at him..

"Not yet…" Wargreymon x was now seeing his eyes on davis.

"Wait why are you looking at me?" He now was confused.

* * *

 **{Matt's Voice} Now wargreymon was suspicious of davis what's going on here? What did dark robinmon said to wargrreymon? But more importantly why my past is so messed up..**

 **Next time: Matt's Door, Friendship Reunite…**

 **Digimon Standby**

* * *

 _A/N: "Sorry for the late update since i've got a writers block and i've been busy doing homework and stuff but here it is a new chapter for so long well i hope you enjoy and dont forget to read and review.."_

Shinkuso77 out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Matt's Door: Friendship Reunites…

It was moments later that after wargreymon' suspicion that after they get back that for davis really he doesn't understand what was that about…

 _ **Flashback,few moments before..  
**_ _  
"Guys I need to ask something…" Moments before this dialogue that agumon steps in and ask the others.._

"Can we trust veemon and daisuke…" This random question was suggested by agumon even the others was confused by his actions..

 _In this situation Ken is the one that answers.._

" _Does it matter? The real thing is daisuke is our friend and he is my DNA partner of course I believe in him even he maybe made some bad choices.._

 _But everyone wasn't in the mood by question since they themselves didn't know what to answer at this point then matt was the one that supports ken's word…_

" _Come on guys. Is this really the time to have doubts?" Matt asked to them I think he is trying to finish the conflict._

" _You're always like this matt tying to end the conversation I'm just curious if my partner is right.." Tai said and it seems that he is really serious about it while agumon was left to somewhere it seems that meiko had her own problems and doesn't even need to be asked by everyone well she was outside and can't hear them.._

" _Why… I remembered that day.." Meiko this time was in a lot of stress.._

" _Then why don't we test the theories.." Izzy stepped up and gives them a solution.._

" _So agumon doesn't believe daisuke and veemon then let's say this next door.. Why don't tai you go with davis and let matt reason with himself the trouble.." He smiled seing this is the most probably the best way.._

" _I'm fine alone doing it… if you're still curious about seeing if davis really is the one that shouldn't be trusted.." This statement almost shocked everyone this time that matt didn't argue or be a downer about the statement well he in fact agrees with izzy and they need to clear this mess up before it becomes a trouble._

" _Are you matt? Really?" Tai now was confused that matt made an answer that this time doesn't involve him fighting with him for once.._

" _Tai… I'm just thinking logically.. if we doesn't clear this mess and cut it out.." Tai was touching hs fore head but then he just shook it off._

" _Tai.. Get serious for once.." Now matt was the one that's real mad.._

" _While you two done bickering at each other davis had already left.." Sora was now the one that said and they seemed to stop the discussion.._

 _ **Back to the present time..**_

"Everyone really suspicious with me huh.." Davis was now confused well he also wanders outside and stumbled meiko alone and with him well as usual he is curious and heard what she says..

"Just stop mom.. dad… just don't.." This time davis was hearing a lot and cuts her in..

"Okay this is a pleasant I think our shy senpai is up here regretting a lot at least someone didn't feel suspicious about it.." He walked to her and sit besides meiko and he seems trying to cheer her up..

"You're the one to say before agumon had you suspicion though.." Meiko chuckled a little..

"Is that so?" Davis now with his dumbfounded look answered meiko's answer and just tells her what he knows..

"Is that so? Well if you're not sure about what happen let's just know what your problem is shall we?" This time meiko was smiling I think she remembers why she moved away it was to made her parents happy andit seems that it worked well she remembered it clearly now and she was happy back then..

"My past is answered.." Meiko talked in a small voice that made davis confused..

"well don't worry I trust in you davis that you're not the cause of this.." Meiko now holds davis hands and tells him not to worry she and meicoomon will be right there with him..

"why are you so sure?" Daisuke asked to her..

"Let's just say I have my hunch.." Meiko now smiled and davis was looking at his D-3 it was still blank..

As they get back to the others..

"Is everyone ready?" matt stated as davis was back it seems that davis shook his head it means that he was ready..

"Let's go.." Tai seemed to be in his confident again..

"Yeah.." Davis,Matt and Meiko then goes inside the door it seems before the summer they all began to be in the first summer camp the digidestined were.. well it was winter after all..

 **Unknown Time, Odaiba..**

"Okay I think we are separated from the others again.." Matt was with Meiko and it seems that they were on the field and it was a cloudy day.

"Hmm could I ask? Why aren't we de-aging?" It seems that meiko was curious about it well their digimon was with them..

"Yeah this is weird.." Gabumon sounded out of nowhere while meicoomon didn't speak since she is shy..

"Woah gabumon you're here?" matt now looked at his digimon and it seems that they weren't separated like before..

"You didn't notice oh that's great.." It seems that gabumon learns sarcasm that totally not his thing.

Menanwhile it seems that davis and tai landed somewhere and it seems outside of the motomiya residence..

"If you want to know then here we go.." Davis sighed as Tai and agumon was still suspicious as he was heading to the motomiya residence it seems that there were no one there..

" _ **Davviissss… Davis.."**_ It seems that some voice guided him into the apartment and it was in the computer and it seems a little memory triggered to him..

 **Flashback (The year before tai and the others departure..)**

" _Mom.. I'm home.." Davis was now well he was out from playing his soccer it seems that he wasn't really paying attention and no one was home but recently his parents left the keys outside.._

 _The computer beep.. in an alarm it has a message in it.._

" _Do you want to be my partner.." It seems it was a statement that he gave last year and it repeated again and he answers yes but nothing happens instead the computer malfunction like something damaged it but more importantly like there is a bug that can't be fix.._

" _okay this computer is seriously wrong.." The little Daisuke suddenly turns it off by accident._

 **End of flashback.**

"Hmm I wonder.." Davis now goes into the computer just like he used too.

"what are you doing? It could alter the past.." Agumon stated to davis..

"Alter the past what do you mean? I just wanted to use the computer don't be that suspicious.." Davis now was doing like before but this time something happens something different after he clicked yes.

"Do you prepare for your life for the consequence.." The question was asked and davis just clicked on the yes button like the careless he really was and an egg pop out of nowhere and it comes out and hatch into a chibimon..

"Davis is that veemon?" Tai asked to davis..

"Davis….. what in the world happen?" He asked to davis of what happen..

"Hey there zero it's long time no see.." Davis smiled it seems that there were 2 versions of veemon that he meets and this seems to gives agumon the chill it was different like what dark robinmon said..

"Explain to me now who is that?" Tai and agumon seemed curious..

"The name is zero and I'm davis partner so shook off.." Zero now answered to them with an unfriendly tone it seems he is in a bad mood.

"Haha.. he always like this seeing new people.." It seems that daisuke just sighed..

Back with matt and jun..

"Actually.. I think that this time it's the first time I met tai.. well we weren't really that close either but that time was the best.. a blurry version with chocolate version of the past appeared in their vision..

" _Woah…" Matt was trying to play soccer well he must atleast try.._

" _Hey.. what are you doing here alone?" A familiar face yet appeared helping him.._

" _No.. Not doing anything just expressing my expression.." Matt answered to him.._

" _O..kay your weird and you're not playing it right.." The boy answered it seems that he has some spiky black hair and goggles that he played on the ball real well._

" _Woah.. you're good.." Matt said to him.._

" _I'm not that good at all it takes practice and… lets be friends the name is tai kamiya.." The boysmiled to him.._

" _Well my name is… Matt ishida.." He answered in a flat tone.._

" _Hey wanna play sometime later…." That statement was his first but it seems that was the first time matt heard someone wants to play with him.._

" _Sure… but no promises ok.." That he thinks was the first time he found a real friend maybe…_

"So that's the first time you meat tai?" Meiko seems to be chuckling and matt was blushing..

"What is with your face like that?! It's not funny and maybe I think that I be friend with him the first place was his dumb conversation of soccer headed mind of his but now I don't mind.." He now smiled at her that seeing that images really calm him down and rethinks his actions but out of nowhere a digimon with hellish look appeared before them..

"Hmm so this is the one that my master told me.." The figure was like a dog with three head and it has a black skin..

"Meiko stay back.." matt shouted as he said to meiko that she is on the way..

"Gabumon digivolve.." He stated as gabumon digivolves into his mega digivolve into metal garurumon..

"Let's bring it shall we." The ultimate digimon shouted as he and metal garurumon was having their fights whilehe uses his hell fire attack when metal garuru dodge the attack using an attack with his garuru tomahawk..

Meanwhile..

"Hey did everyone sense there is a fight.." Chibimon was hearing sounds..

"You're serious zero?" Davis said as his D-3 was active again letting chibimon back to his form and that's V-mon.

"Yeah I'm serious.." Zero stated in his rookie form as they forgot about the conversation they had just now and all of them seemed to be heading to matt's place this moment while agumon was still having his doubts he really let it slide this time..

As they arrive at matt's place later on it seems metal garurumon was being sucked into a black portal..

" **V-head butt.."** Zero juts rushes on to the battlefield negating the ultimate digimon attacks..

"Why you-" The ultimate digimon now shook zero off as his rookie form was really a nuisance..

"All of you must watch out he is cerberumon even though he is an ultimate you guys must watch out his hell gate and hell fire must not be underestimated.." He explained to the others..

"Hey guys!" From a far tai shouted with davis and agumon..

"And he is.. thanks for saving our butts veemon..." Metal garurumon stated to zero well he still thinks that he is the old veemon..

"I'm not veemon the name is Zero!" Zero stated maybe the metal garurumon mistaken him from somebody.

"Okay play time is over.." The cerberumon now was slightly annoyed by what zero had done and pulls off multiple hell fire at both him and metal garurumon..

"We may help you know.." Tai stated to matt..

"No need I need to face this alone but.. I may need someone to talk too after this so be ready.." He smiled at him..

"Let's go matt.." Metal Garurumon stated as he fires off some missiles to destroy cerberumon fire attacks..

"Right.." They begin to par against cerberumon's attack..

"It seems that I underestimated all of you very well then.." Cerberumon now was more serious and revealed his nightmare mode with a more human like form where his cannon is his former 2 heads..

"Hell Fire!" His cannons shoot outs a massive flame ball to attack metal garurumon and when the smoke clear it seems metal garurumon was too focused on to dodge the attack that cerberumon just used it as a diversion to punch him straight on and uses the real hell fire to damaged him well his armor was barely broke..

"This is my fault if I wasn't suspicious about davis I could.." Agumon now was feeling guilty of his bad choices..

"What is with that fac agumon don't you remember that we fight as one.." Metal garurumon as they both shined and their partners digivice emitted a vein white light..

"That's the last key.." Zero stated..

" **Metal Garurumon X evolution too… Metal Garurumon X!"** The newly human look a like mega digimon now was reflecting cerberumon nightmare mode attacks..

"Time to finish this in one shot.." Metal Garurumon X stated.

"It can't be.." Cerberumon hell mode was in disbelief..

" **Garuru Burst!"** He uses the missiles and all of his weapon's ammo to the max to try to destroy cerberumon nightmare mode but he was still standing with only bare injuries..

"You!" Cerberumon now was real mad and was about to use the full extent of his hell fire.

"If he uses that attack then this world won survive.." Zero stated..

"Got that covered this is the end.." Metal Garurumon began on charging his claws..

" **Metal Wolf Claw!"** He freezes cerberumon to the max and crushes him with his claw and he dissipated into data..

"We did it.." Meiko siled to them..

"And I'll take that your offer is in line.." Matt smiled as he was smiling to matt.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **{Davis Voice} Okay it's time for me and zero to let out a real battle but okay what's this I can't believe it was another past..**

 **Next chapter: Davis Door: Courage on the test**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating cause i had a very missing plot hole here and there but i'll maybe finish this story one way or another so stay tune for more of the continuation chapter well it's davis turn just a little peek of the story i'm giving a little hint of takari later on~(Maybe)**

Shinkuso77 Signing Out **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Courage on the test

At on unknown space of the rift in time and place there were 2 anonymous digimon one resembled in a dark light crest and the other was with a reverse hope crest that means despair while there were other two that resemble miracle upside down and one that resemble courage while there is one seat left that is empty.

"It seems that your lack of subordinates was dragging us down fear.." The one that resembled in the dark light digimon said..

"What me?! You're the one who dragging us down in the first place!" Fear stated

"Don't put us in this kind of fight you two. Hey disaster help me here would ya..." The reverse hope digimon said ttrying to calm them down.

"I reject.. Despair.." The one that has a reversed miracle digimon said and he was the white vesion of magnamon or something while the other was unrecognizable.

"Eeeehh…." The reversed hope just smiled as he is always helpless at this kind of problem.

"But… you guys must be quiet now…" He sit down and said in a low voice as hazard legendmon appear in front of them all.

"Hmph it seems that when I leave for about a minute and all of you are in an awful argument.." Hazard legendmon sighed.

"But…. Why did you dismissed that obnoxious lone wolf digimon.." The dark light digimon just sighed while hazard legendmon only gives this statement.

"He will be back by the next meeting. More importantly it seems that the digidestined is getting on my nerve as they got closer and closer to their destination.." He seemed to show everything the digidestined seems on doing.

"Then let me be the one who takes care of this.." Fear stepped in to them.

"If you don't succeed just come back alive.." Hazard legendmon sighed.

"Got it leader.." Fear stated as he is determined to defeat them.

"Now onto our regular schedule.." Hazard legendmon was stating about their report.

* * *

Meanwhile. .

"so this is our next door." They all saw that the next door is the courage door.  
"Davis think of the line who will come for now.." Ragna began to asked them..

"Hmm maybe I think that the one that gets in on this one is definitely taichi-san… and the next one is TK I think then it's definitely Sora and finally Ken…." Davis stated to him.

At the next door Kari and the others was still talking.

"So who are the next one who is going to be with davis now?" Kari ased as davis was now walking towads them.

"Hmm guys since there is a lot of us in here I have to pick some that has to go.." Davis sighed.

"It's fine really so who is going in this door?" Taichi smiled as he was still using that same expression.

"Hmm let's see the first one is actually tai-san then TK the next one Sora and finally Ken.." Davis stated the team that's going to that door.

"Okay let's get to it.." TK smiled with his usual behavior

"Be careful.." Kari stated to them.

"Davis please be safe.." Yolei said and her face was becoming red and she acted shy.

"Yes got it yolei.." Davis smiled sincerely to her.

"Yolei your face is really red.." Cody said looking at her.

"Really? I didn't notice haha.." Yolei laugh and back to her usual self.

"Good luck.." Matt said to them.

"Let's go everyone.." Davis shouted

"Ah!" The five of them shouted as they open the door and the lights engulf them.

"Please be safe.." Meiko stated.

* * *

Odaiba (1 year before davis becomes a digidestined around the fourth year)

 _ **You see my life before becoming a digidestined was a little rough I'm not the person you think I am now.. Davis narrates as they all were in odaiba.**_

"we are here…" Davis smiled as the y were here thankfully at thiswith their partner also joins in.

"so the first time around it's hard for you right?" Zero stated.  
"What do you mean?" The four of them asked to Davis

"You'll all know later.." Davis just smiled and they went inside the school thankfully since this is the past you can't be recognize by anyone.

"Hmm well this is just the regular day wait this day…" Tai wondered..

 _ **10 minutes ago before they got into te digital world..**_

 _ **"Brother there is a thing that I want to talk…" Kari pulled tai's hand.  
"Hmm what about it kari?" He asked to her.  
"Um… actually I didn't tell you right that it was him.." Kari said to him.  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
"You see…. After uhm get transferred back well he and yolei was you know and he didn't had a friend well almost anonymous to class.." Kari said..  
"wait you mean that he wasn't welcome.." He stated..  
"Yeah kinda…" Kari sighed.**_  
 _ **"You were worried as a friend right? I got it as his upper classmen and your brother I'll look into it.." Tai said as he walked away**_

 **Inside the School (present time)**

All of them was entering the school and they saw that a boy was embarrassed by his new classmates..

"That's really um I can't say anything…" Sora saw that and it seems that davis was the new kid well former there was reaching to this boys hands with comfort.

"Are you okay? You guys should be ashamed of yourself making fun of your own friend no.. classmate.." Davis(past) smiled and put a glaring stare at the one who embarrassed that boy.

"I'm fine.." The boy was looking at him.

"Since when I'm that straightly brave like that ." Davis just smiled again and well he wasn't that brave at all..

"So is this the one you want to told us davis?" TK asked

"Nope this is just the beginning of my bad luck day.." Davis just smiled at him.

They were transported to the later time at that day and now they were now in the music room.

"Should I join the soccer club.. or not.." Davis(past) was looking in his application for a club.

"so this is what you want to show us?" Sora asked.

"Nope this one…" The scene changed where they saw kari was in the music room.

"Did you pick on your club yet davis?" Kari(past) asked.  
"Yeah.. like usual I'm going with soccer I guess.." Davis(past) smiled at kari(past).

"well just be careful the fifth grader was always the push over…" She was serious when she said that to him.

"I know that.." He smiled to her now the scene changes as he was now on the first trial in the soccer club.

"That kid was motomiya davis right.. I heard of him.." The coach was now looking at davis secretly well the other students that didn't know davis was sure that he isn't really cut out for this.. As they progress the first practice match was in hand but the fifth grader was using dirty tactics they usually not do.

"This is just wrong.." Sora said and saw that davis was being pushed on the back, front,left and center.

"Yeah I didn't know it was this rough.." Tai said as the day began on raining.

"You give up now kid.." The fifth grader looked that only some of the new ones that's left standing by then the time stopped by then all of their communicator beeps..

"Let's barricade this place in flames.." An unknown digimon appeared before them it's like wargreymon x but blacker and it has a big black sword on his back.

"Guys can you hear me!" Meiko talked to them via communicator.

"What is it meiko?" Taichi asked to her.

"It seems that all you know that there is a strong digimon on your front.." Meiko stated while now that is the wargreymon was now standing.

"I hope you're in for a fight.." The black wargreymon was now using his sword..

"Davis!" Zero shouted..

"Everyone evolve your digimon now…" They all shouted as their digivices was shining..

" _Veemon straight digivolve too.. Aero Veedramon!"  
"Agumon warp digivolve too.. Wargreymon.. wargreymon X digivolve too Wargreymon X!"  
"Patamon warp digivolve too.. Seraphimon!"  
"Wormmon digivolve too… Stingmon!" _

"meiko I need your analyzing skill.." Davis said to meiko from hiscommunicator.

"Right on it davis.. just give me a minute I'll scan on him.." Meiko stated.

"Now attack!" Wargreymon X shouted.

"This is bad for a first time but whatever I'll crush all of your digi skulls right up by the name of the hazard.." He began to cast something in digital language on his sword and large data just pops out of nowhere while his sword was emitting a large aura..

"What's with this pressure." It seems Wargreymon X can sense it even he was manage to move..

"Ken I can't move.." Stingmon stated.

"What but how…" Ken was in a shock state.

"I'll tell you that even an ultimate digimon can withstand this sword even a mega level like you can't do anything right now.." The digimon just smiled slyly at them.

"Zero strategy number 47" Davis stated..

"Okay.." He withstand the pressure from the sword and then fired his V-arrow breath at the digimon..

"You're the first ultimate digimon that can withstand my sword but…" The dark wargreymon X now was in front of aero veedramon before they realized it passing hououmon guards.

"That's even enough.." Zero guarded with his all wind guardian but was easily broke bythe black wargreymon X.

"Davis I've got the data.. His name is Black Wargreymon X "Destroy" He is a super Ultimate.. I can't decipher the rest.. he wasn't at the digimon data anwhere but a myth.. it's best if you stay away from him.." Meiko stated.

"Super Ultimate…. Heh.. sounds fun.." Davis eyes was now burning with excitement in his mind he thought how fun fighting that's has unexpected leading to it.

"A… Super ultimate.." The others was surprised at hearing that..

"Well. Well.. the jig is up.. How about that I'm a super ultimate the name is fear and.. this is gonna be your first and last time seeing me.. By the name of my swords.. Aes Rhodes.." He now was firing a big scale of dark energy from his sword that was lunged to them.

"Guys… Let's defend it.. The best defense is a best offense! After Burst!" Wargreymon X was now using his bare punch to deflect the punch.

"Not yet though… Starlight explosion!" Hououmon was now using it's attack and helping wrgreymon x.

"I'll guard you all wind guardian!" Aero Veedramon was creating a barrier around wargreymon x and hououmon if their attacks was broke through..

"Don't forget about me Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon was now using his attacks as the attack from the black wargreymon x was destroyed but it needed all of their effort to do so..

" That isn't even my powerful attack.. Now try this… Death by Piercing.." Fear stated as he now was attacking all of them in many direction at once making it hard to pin point by a naked eye..

" He is so fast." The three mega digimon can barely keep up even zero also can't keep up that well but due to his experience he manage to dodge some of the attack making it a minimum damage and the attack was over it's like Fear hasn't even move from his spot.

"But if he isn't moving then what was that attack. Could it be.." Wargreymon X was now shocked as he feared that the attack was too fast and it's like there are many of them.

"It's after image right?" Aero Veedramon now was full of scratch in his body.

"You know.. But that doesn't matter.. Even if you know.." Fear was looking at them as only a low life digimon.

"Even so there is a space time needed to be used.." Aero Veedramon stated as he thought but how many seconds does it need to use to attack with that move..

"Let's try this once more.." The bBlack wargreymon x shouted.

"Not gonna happen.." Seraphimon attacks with his seven heaven attack but fail to even scratch the black wargreymon x.

"Is that suppose to be an attack.." at the attempts he only uses his sword to deflect the attack..

"Try this then Gaia Force Zero!" Wargreymon X was now using is attack and as expected Fear slice the attack making a big explosion and he just realized that this situation..

" _After Burst!"_

Wargreymon X was now using his fist from the back cover but as exactly as they thought that fear was now knowing their move and shifted his sword at wargreymon X but he is still smiling.

"What is he smiling at?" Fear saw that the next two attack is coming.

"Now!" Wargreymon X now backed out.

" _Star Fire Explosion!"  
V-Breath Arrow Max!" _

The two attack now was causing a big explosion but in the midst Black Wargreymon X was having no scratch by the attack..

"I'm surprised first you're using seraphimon as bait then wargreymon attacks if the first attack didn't do it he uses his special technique but if it doesn't work then it's up to the other two." Fear smiled at them and clapping his hands.

"This is the End!" He uses the death by piercing attack while all of them was in no way of defending since it took most of their energy..

"Is this the time to give up no.. no.. I won't accept that." Davis now remembered this time.. He bravely was dribbling to the opponent fields even if he had an accident with his ankle he did it and the image was coming together.

" _It isn't time to give up.."_

" _It's time for me to fight.."_

As he stated that his armor digi egg was responding to his call and it was making zero digivolved but he evolves again and it seems that it's the new version of the armor digivolving.

"Veemon super armor digivolve too… Flamedramon "Brave", The shining Courage.."

Name: Flamedramon Brave  
Type: Dragon Vaccine Digimon  
Level: Super Armor Digimon  
Attack: Brave Flame, Uniting Spirits (support)

"I'll regain your strength.." Zero stated in his flamedramon newly state where his armor of flamedramon was a bit complex and it's like an x anti body type.

" _ **Uniting Spirits!"**_

He uses his own fire aura to recover the others for one final attack..

"I feel refereshed…" Wargreymon X was now on his feet.

"Us too.." The other three stated that also was making stingmon hold his ground regaining his former stands.

"what will you do now? Will you fail with your new power.. it doesn't matter.." Black Wargreymon X shouted as he is using his death by piercing again.

"Is that so!" Zero now regaining his stance was now dodging all of Fear's attack.

"That's Impossible!" Fear now surprised.

" _Hallowed Ascension!"_

 _Seraphimon uses his new attack as he was now firing bolts of lightning at the black wargeymon x._

" _Let's try this again! Gaia Force!"_

Wargreymon x now on the consecutive attack firing his attacks making him flew to the air

" _My turn! Star Fire Explosion!"_

Hououmon was now firing his attack making it's finally hit remark bringing him to the ground

" _This is for not letting me attack Spiking Strike! The last one is yours.."_

Stingmon was attacking with his all spiking knuckle..

" _Got it! Brave Flame!"_

Zero began igniting his body and forming a sword that slash endlessly forming moderate scratch on black wargreymon x a.k.a Fear.

"You.." Fear was now angry at them wanted to make his most powerful attack but out of nowhere a white barrier stopping fear from his almost rampage state.

"Control yourself Fear.." A white Magnamon X appeared before them.

"Tch.. I was about to-.." He was making an excuse.

'Rampage? Or finishing them if we broke this timeline you know that we won't be even existing" White Magnamon X was now staring at him but it seems that fear wasn't plan on fighting him.

"Right… thanks for that.." Fear now becoming more calm then before after that a white gate was opening.

"Let's go.." White Magnamon X smiled as the two disappeared before stating that this is the beginning the worse is yet to come.

"That was close.." Davis sighed

"Totally.." Ken also sighed and the time now was resuming seeing that even though davis was in the team he wasn't been playing much at first and the upper classmen was scolded by the coach.

"I'm starved!" Zero shouted.

"Me too!" Agumon shouted as they hear their stomach was growling.

"Now let's go back.." They all said that and a portal opens sending them back.

* * *

Back with the other digidestined.

"Davis!" They all saw that they all come in one piece while yolei was hugging him.

"I'm back yolei.." Davis smiled.

"Hmm so did you encounter something? Ragna now appeared with meiko.

'Tell us who are they.." Taichi stated as they saw a white magnamon.

"Hmph it seems that I must explain very well.." Ragna smiled as he explain that they are legndmon's generals.

"Wait so they are the generals?" Sora asked.

"And as well created from the fallen data of your digimons it seems davis that magnamon is your partner I'm sorry.." Ragna sighed.

"That's my veemon… but why does he doesn't remember?" Davis now out of words.

"Probably when digimon turns back into their original form they lost their memories except for tk's devimon accident.." Ragna said to them while pointing at him

"So that's why.." TK sighed.

"This can't be.." Davis now in disbelief while he was now staying away from the others.

"Oh ragna can I ask why my patamon can go into his mega form just now.." He asked to him.

"Hmm I don't know but.. maybe you already got in tact with it before and you didn't realize it.." Ragna said.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Now everybody is here why not we begin the meeting.." Hazard Legendmon now stated as all the sit was full in that meeting while it seems White Magnamon X was sitting beside fear well it's because they some sort had a connection.

Next Time On digimon cross time..

* * *

" _ **The next door is opening and this is friendship what lies for me there?"**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Door Of Friendship: Lone wolf appearance**_

 _ **A/N: shin kuso77 here sorry for not updating long it's because of my awful school work well I'll try to update this fic slowly so don't hope much and where I got the new legendmon's generals are from the game last ranker I play in psp just try it.. a recommendation from me..**_

 _ **Shinkuso77 out..**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Door Of Friendship, The lone wolf appearance**

"Okay… here is the second door.." All of them now are in the second door that symbolize friendship.

"So who are going to go in?" Sora asked.

"Hmm maybe.. matt-san.." Davis stated and he picks kari,yolei, cody and koushiro to go with him.  
"Okay understood.." Cody smiled.  
"Hmm.. okay davis..." Yolei is happy that she can go with him.  
'I don't know about this tk.." Kari asked to tk and tk just reassured him.  
"Then we need to formulate a plan.." Koushiro stated.  
"That's True.." Davis smiled and all of them was going into the opening door.  
"Be careful.." Mimi and Joe looked at them entering the door

* * *

 **Unknown Time Rift**

"So it seems that we are in another fail effort to stop them" Legend Hazardmon stated.

"I'll go again I have some unfinished business with them.." Fear said to hazardmon.

'Wait.." A dark beowulfmon appeared and it seems that he seems coming in too relax at this sort of time.

"Do you have another idea?" Fear was so annoyed by the dark beowulfmon.

"Ah…" The dark beowulfmon just made a neutral expression.

"So what did you need?" Leged Hazardmon asked.

"Oh just him.." Dark beowulfmon pointed at the white magnamon X.

"Me?!" Disaster was shocked at this point.

"It seems rarely of you to want a companion.." Fear sighed looking at him.

"Cause I knew something you don't.." The dark beowulfmon smirked while while legend hazardmon just smiled sinisterly.

"Fine… You two could dispatch now to their location immediately." Legend Hazardmon stated.

"Yes.. For Hazardmon-sama sake.." The Dark beowulfmon and Disaster stated as they were off to davis and the others location.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with davis and the others**

They are all now in the digital world but it looks like an old timeline of digital world.

"where are we?" Davis now was now confused.

"It looks so dark and…" Kari said..

"Creepy…" Yolei said as they saw that there were many dark digimons but the main center attraction is in the center of all.

"Well according to my calculations.." Koushiro said as he examined his digivice and data that they are in a digital world before them and looks more primitive.

"What?!" Yolei was shocked.

"That's right…. I remember… this is the time where I fight one of the alias members.." Davis stated in a monotone sound.

"Alias?! What is that?" Cody asked to davis as they keep walking

"They are the people who serve Neo my old friend.. and the strongest of the three was him.." They all see a crater where Aero Veedramon and the past davis was fighting against omnimon.

"Gabo and Igamon.." Aero V-dramon was protected by Gabo the gabumon and Igamon.

"What is happening here and what is that digimon?" Cody points at aero veedramon (zero)

"That's my true form at the time.." Zero appeared late right behind them.

"Whaa-! Zero since when did you appeared?!" Davis was shocked.

"Well it isn't just me though.." Zero smiled while gatomon, armadillomon and tentomon was behind him.

"So what is this era called?" Koushiro asked.

"This is the era where digital world before the four god digimonds descend ehm I mean at your place it's azulungmon-sama.." Zero explained to koushiro about Continent and The fight against Daemon for the first time.

"Wait?! That Daemon… Prodigius.." Koushiro was fascinated by him.

"I've got to see this…" Davis stated as he was starting to remember.

The scene skipped where they all now see that Hideto was ordering Omnimon to attack gabo and Igamon.

"Oh no…" Yolei said as they see hideto was attacking but…

"You're opponent is me so leave them from it!" Aero Veedramon shouted.

"What are you doing omnimon fire it now!" Hideto was shouting at his partner.

"Is this what you want?" Davis and his other past resonated in a voice

"that's.. you don't know that rei can't walk on the human world… Neo said that if we.. take over this world we can do anything.." Hideto said to him and it seems he felt pressured.

"You're just clinging into false justice.." Davis shouted.

"You're wrong! Omnimon destroy them.." Hideto shouted but omnimon wasn't moving at all and Aero Veedramon gains a new skill.

"is this.." Davis(past) saw his digivice was putting in some new attack commands and that is the dragon impulse..

" _ **Dragon Impulse!"**_ A power surge was beginning to fill zero with power and he was turning into a white dragon stream of energy and dash through omnimon it seems that omnimon was taking the direct attack but with a last effort hideto was using his twin digivice to put them from the fusion/ jogress process.

"He might do an infinite jogress again.." Gabo said.

"Now joggress!" Hideto was uniting his digivice but to a fail melga and warg wasn't obeying him anymore..

"We refuse.." Melga the metal garurumon siaid.

"You're commanding us like that and… you coldly tell us to destroy innocent lifes and davis with his friends.." Warg said with a seriuous tone.

"We just… this is what I want to say for a long time.. Please go back to the way you are before.." Melga said to him.

"How was.. i.." Hideto was lost in words..

"After that incident you've changed… but we tried to be strong for you cause we're partners.." Warg said.

"I'm sorry… Warg.. Melga.." Hideto said.

"Oh yeah good job zero.." Davis said but then gabo,igamon and himself saw zero was exhausted.

"I need help here.." Zero(past) was exhausted while davis was helping him Hideto, Warg and Melga was looking at their dramatization with a weird look.

"I remember…" Davis smiled while then they hear a harmonica sound not away from where they are..

"What is that voice?" Kari asked

"It's sounds like matt's harmonica.." Davis said.

"But I'm right here.." Matt said and he didn't play the harmonica

"Then who could it be?" Zero Feels something weird about the sky and it looks black and he has a bad feeling about this..

Out of nowhere from the darkness a dark beowulfmon appeared playing a harmonica with the white magnamon that all of them saw last time.

"So you're the one that foil the plan… No matter.." The Dark Beowulfmon stopped playing his harmonica and then looks at all of them with a serious look.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"It doesn't matter.." The dark beowulfmon just sigh and use his claw or you say blade at this point to attack them.

"Finally I can catch them to all of you.." Meiko said while communicating to Davis.

" Zero super armor digivolve!" Davis shouted

"Ah.." Zero said as he super armor digivolve to Flamedramon Brave

"Everyone.." Davis shouted

"Right!" The others shouted

" _ **Gabumon X evolution too! Metal Garurumon X!"**_

" _ **Gatomon digivolve too… Angewomon"**_

" _ **Tentomon X evolution too.. Atlur Kabutermion X"**_

" _ **Hawkmon warp digivolve too! Valkriymon!"**_

" _ **Armadillomon warp digivolve too! Vikemon!"**_

" **Let's start this one… Uniting Spirits!"** Zero began to power everyone up.

" _ **Aurvandil Arrow!"**_ Valkirymon began to attack with his arrows but black beowulfmon just dodge it easily by breaking it into two with his claws and proceed on attacking while Angewomon also hits him with an unexpected arrow attack but it also fails at the last minute the dark wolf digimon jumped and dodge the attack.

" **Grace Cross Freezer!"  
"Mjolnir!"  
"Brave Flame!"  
The three attack simultaneously but all of them feels something is wrong like their attacks are slowly dissipating.**

" _ **White Chronicle…"**_ White magnamon X appeared in front of dark beowulfmon protecting him from the attack and there is a time gate that confirms it..

"It seems that this has become an unhealthy fight.." White Magnamon X looked at the digidestined with a serious look.

"I said I don't need your protection!" The Dark Beowulfmon shouted.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

Name: Dark Beowulfmon  
Type: Beast Virus Digimon  
Level: Spirit  
Attack: Darkness Hell and Fiery Hunter

Name: White Magnamon X  
Type: Vaccine, Holy Knight  
Level: Armor  
Attack: White Chronicle(passive) and ? (This digimon has series of attacks but most of them is unknown.)

* * *

"They call me the bringer of destruction…. The name is Disaster.." The White magnamon X looked at them with a serious look.

"I'll bring hatred and conflict to this world.. The Name is Hate.." The dark Beowulfmon was now serious and pointing his claws at the digidestined.

"Guys I feel a weird reading from them just like at the last door.." Meiko said to them telepathically

"Ah.. can I ask?" Davis asked.

"What is it?" Disaster said

"Are you one of legendmon's general?" He asked to them.

"You're wasting—" Hate said but was halt by Disaster.

"If I am then what will you do?" Disaster smiled slyly.

"Then I'll be having fun in this.." Davis smiled and ordered Zero to attack Disaster.

Disaster anticipated against Zero's attack and just dodge but he do it without using his hands like he know zero's every move.

"What?!" Zero was shocked cause all of his attacks was nullified or halted.

"I know all of you too well… " Disaster sighed your pattern of attack is always the same from the right then use your sword and end it with your attack..

"But did you know this.. Zero attack with brave flame!" Davis shouted as zero was also shocked by his decision but go with it any way.

"Fool.." Disaster said meanwhile the others are having a hard time against Hate..

"Is this all you've got" He sighed while metal garurumon x uses his missiles to attack Hate but he just dodge it with ease.

" _ **Arctic Blizard!"**_ Vikemon tries to freeze Hate but it doesn't seem to have an effect on since he uses his Fiery Hunter to break the ice.

"I'm disappointed.." Hate sighed while Valkriymon uses his Feral Sword attack to try to freeze him in the spot but hate knows it too well.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!"**_ Angewomon attacks from a far and Valkriymon as bait.

"And that too.." Hate quickly move 90 degree from his place and stopped the arrow with his claws.

"This is the end." Hate began to gather his strength for an attack.

"Davis I finished the analyzation!" Meiko shouted..

"Darkness Hell!" Dark Beowulfmon finished with his heavy fire attack while the others take a hit except for angewomon where metal garurumon x was protecting her.

"Metal garurumon!" Matt shouted as he was badly damage.

"Metal Garurumon….. helped me…." A light appeared on kari's digivice.

"This is…" She said..

" _ **Angewomon digivolve too…. Ophanimon!"**_

"So the angel wants to take the stage huh.." Hate said.

" _ **Eden's Javelin!"**_ Ophanimon attacks with her javelin meanwhile hate seems to keep underestimating them and the attack hit the mark.

"What?!" Hate was shocked.

"Everyone.." Davis said while the one left standing is only kari's ophanimon.

"Davis beat them up!" Matt shouted.

"we can take care of him you take care of the magnamon imposter!" Koushiro shouted.

"Remember you're not alone!" Yolei said.

"I'm not alone.." Davis then remember something.

"We can do this…." A blue wave of energy begun to power zero up and he was turned back into his veemon form.

" _ **Veemon super armor digivolve too! Raidramon Seeker…"**_

* * *

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Raidramon Seeker**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine, Beast Knight digimon**_

 _ **Attack: ?**_

* * *

"Comrade….. Bonds now gather right here before me! Seeker Paradise!" An aurora appears out of no where and it was none other than Seraphimon.

"What did you do?!" Hate asked to him.. And it seems he was shocked.

"Hey everyone!" TK shouted.

"TK?!" They all shouted.

"We were called of some sort.." Seraphimon said.

"I called you here.." Zero said.

"But I thought when the door closed we can't go in.." Valkriymon now was still composing his balance said.

"Let me explain" Davis smiled.

"This is impossible.." Disaster was frightened.

"That and that guy knows this doors too well.. at first I thought it was coincidence.. But sadly it isn't cause legendmon is now spying on us.." Davis points at disaster and hate with a serious look.

"But how is that even possible?" Zero asked.

"Cause Legendmon ceates this place…" Davis sighed.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Other than that I didn't know more.." Davis sighed.

"And your skill is…. Time Manipulation.." Zero said to Disaster.

"And you can read my attacks in the future but what if.." He continued with his rambling and attack disaster right front.

The newly Raidramon with a body of a knight and blue armor was now using many light arrows to attack Disaster.

"White Chronicle!" Disaster shouted as he was cancelling raidramon's attack but to a fail..

"That only works when it's a link or combine attack now disappear.. Blue appraiser.." The white light was stabbing disaster right in the center of his chest.

"Is that true?" Disaster appeared from behind the Raidramon and was punching him.

"Time replacement?" Zero stated.

"Hate… let's go back.." Disaster sighed.

"I'm not finished yet.." Hate said.

"Then do it fast.." Disaster said with a monotone voice

"What's going on here.. He is like a different person.." Hate looks at Disaster expression.

"Hallowed Ascenscion!" Seraphimon attacks disaster with thunder bolt attacks.

"Don't get in my way…" Disaster was emitting a bright red color on his eye and redirected Seraphimon attacks back to himself.

"Gwaahhh!" Seraphimon was getting attacked by his own attacks.

"what is happening to him?" Yolei asked.

"He is going out of control.." Zero saw at Disaster's eyes and he also feel a strange thing from Disaster..

"Stop… Me…" He hears a sound from the wind.

"Chaos Control!" Disaster was right in front of seraphimon and was touhing him and then lifting him to the air like a gravity contol.

"Get me down.." Seraphimon shouted.

"If that's your wish..ahahhaha" Disaster smiled slyly and he immediately put seraphimon down on top of Ophanimon.

"Davis we must stop him before he cause any problem.." Zero said.

"You too.." Disaster was attacking hate for no reason.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hate was dodging Disaster's attack.

"Maybe we can try it.." Ophanimon suggested.

"Do what?" Kari asked.

"This.." Ophanimon was holding Seraphimon's hand…

" _ **Binding Lights!"**_ Seraphimon and Ophanimon uses their light and made a ring that binds Disaster.

"Release me!" Disaster shouted.

"Now.. Zero…" Seraphimon said as Zero was using his powerful attack on him.

"Hwaaa!" Disaster was being stunned by the binding white rings binding him and he collapse instantly.

"Well that take cares of that.." Hate said as he pick disaster up and wanted to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Cody asked.

"I have no business here anymore and I'm gonna give my master a piece of my mind.." Hate sighed as he disappeared.

"I…." Davis frozen in place he thinks that he was wrong and he just sighed.

"davis…." Zero said as he was touching him then the door opens but then davis feels weird and he also collapse just like the way the magnamon did but zero catch him on time.

"everyone let's go back.." Kari said.

"Yeah.." Zero now is carrying davis.

"it happens again.." Yolei said.

"Happening again? What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I'll tell on the way.." Yolei said.

Back at the labyrinth the other was waiting for them to comeback.

"Hey what happen?" Tai asked as they saw that davis collapsed again.

"Actually I have to tell this to all of you.." Yolei said.

"Well what is it?" Mimi asked.

"Actually davis had a condition.. he had these since after that battle.. you know right.. when he suddenly collapse like this.." Yolei said to them.

"Now that you mention it yeah… right after malo myotismon incident… I thought he wasn't well at that day.." Ken said.

"He is hiding something and all of you didn't know right he quit the soccer team?" Yolei asked.

"He quits the soccer team?" Kari was shocked.

"now that you mention it… I never saw him play when I face your school TK.." Ken said.

"wait you're not schooling in our school?" Tai asked to ken.

"Nope don't you remember I'm at Shinjuku I always come to their school to see davis.." Ken said.

"Actually… I think I sense that davis heart has a low beat.. for a second before he collapse.." Zero said.

"Well.. well what do we have here?" Ragna smiled at them.

"Ragna can I ask what's happening to davis?" Yolei asked.

"Hmm this will be a long day.. can I see him?" He asked while examining davis..

"Hmm it must be that.." Ragna asked.

"He has a low beat…. And his life is in link with his old patner I mean zero's present self.." Ragna said.

"My present self?" Zero asked.

"Now my suspicion is correct that magnamon is you.. I've been monitoring all of you from sometime through meiko.." Ragna smiled.

"Okay I'm getting lost here.." Zero said.

"He means that zero you maybe died before.. and when a digimon dies all of them lost their memory am I correct?" Kouhiro asked to Ragna.

"That's totally correct.. now…. About davis it seems he quit soccer cause he knows it too well he can't play anymore cause of his legs not because of what you think yolei.." Ragna explained

"what do you mean his legs?" Ken was now wondering

"wait…. I remember now.. Davis has a serious accident… at that one game don't you remember?" Cody asked to them.

"Wait I remember I watch it.." Joe said.

"Wait we didn't know about that" Matt, Kari, TK and Yolei said to them.

"Why didn't I see it before.." Koushiro remembers that joe wa the one checking on davis that day.

"Davis legs can't be use for soccer anymore.." Joe said to them unexpectedly.

"But this time what happen to him?" Yolei asked.

"It's a life link…. It's like a connection…. Between a digimon and human…. Sometimes they can be real.." Ragna said

" So that's why I feel that way.." Zero thought in his minds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

"Well what happen to him?" Despair saw that Hate was carrying disaster.

"Explain to me.. about this.." Hate said as he was putting disaster on the chair.

"Well.. well it seems that his life link is still intact.." Hazard Legendmon was amused.

"Life link?" He asked.

"No matter… it won't be a problem.. now… you two.. Darkness and Despair you're up.." Hazard Legendmon said.

"As you command.." Darkness said.

"And let's have a nice time ahaha.." Despair shouted as he plays his dark energy balls.

"Now for you Hate, Fear… Look after Disaster.. I've got some business to do.." Hazard Legendmon disappears then Darkness and Despair also disappeared.

"Why do I have to babysit.." Fear said.

"Oh shut it" hate said then the scene changed where another 3 doors appeared before the digidestined.

"Now… This is the quest for the last three.." Ragna said as he was looking at Kari,Ken and TK.

"Right.." The three said.

"Do you need ay help?" The other asked.

"Sadly the last three doors are limited you can only bring one person.." Ragna sighed.

"Only one person?" They all were shocked.

"I'll go with Cody then after all he is my DNA Partner.." TK said as he picks him.

"And I'll go with Yolei after all we're DNA partners right yolei?" Kari asked to her.

"Hmm sure.. but I'm worried about davis… but I can't let down my DNA Partner." Yolei smiled.

"And sadly I can't be with davis around…" Ken sighed.

"I'll come with you.." Ragna said.

"What?!" They all were shocked.

"Meiko and the others please take care of davis for me will you?" Ragna smiled.

"Okay…. You can count on me.." Meiko smiled as all of them goes to their doors..

* * *

" _ **Hope is this what I feel on the first place but…. There is something inside me still fear that.."  
**_

 **Next time:**

 **TK's Door: Hope and Despair.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait I'm busy with school work and it's my third year in highschool and pretty much busy all the time and now I got a free time writing for a short while..**

 **Shinkuso77 signing out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: TK Door: Hope and Despair**

"We are.. where are?" TK said as he saw that they are in a building where it seems in his childhood.

"Um okay I'm totally confused.." Cody said.

"This is the day.." TK said remembering about his past as they walk on.

"The day?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah I haven' told you before right it's the day that my parents got divorce.. but this is the day before the incident.." As they walk there were many children playing.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _" **Well takeru this is my day off and we're going on a road trip.." His dad looked at him with a smile well he was still little age anyway.**_

 _" **Dad we're going out today yeah!" Matt shouted**_

 _" **Are the three of you going out tonight?" TK's Mother said.**_

 _" **Well then let's go to the nearest place.." Her mother smiled well they seemed to be in a happy mood and they think about going to the shopping district.**_

 _" **Ok then now remember we must have fun while we can.." His dad smile while the time pass on and playing with TK and the others running while bringing TK.**_

 _" **Wait for me dad…" Maat runs after him as they have fun.**_

 _" **I wish this day could go on forever but.." Her mother smiled thinking about it.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"Then what happen?" Cody asked to TK.

"Short story my mother and my father got into a fight and thankfully my big brother was there for me.." TK sighed.

"Oh you guys are having fun… may I join in?" A black seraphimon appeared out of nowhere and from it's expression he was smiling slyly.

"Who are you?" TK shouted.

"Oh does it matter.." The black seraphimon shot a dark energy bolt.

"Watch out.." In a last minute angemon and ankylamon appeared and protect Cody and TK since patamon and armadillomon somehow can go to their champion form

"Well.. well if it isn't your partners.." The black seraphimon landed safely as he sighed.

"Who are you?" Ankylamon asked to him..

"They call me by many name… but I'll give you a riddle hat is the opposite of hope?" The black seraphimon said.

"It's Despair.." Angemon said to the black seraphimon.

"Right.. wow you're good at this.. Well they call me Despair.." The black seraphimon pointed the fact to him.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

 **Name: Shadow Seraphimon  
Type: Fallen Angel,Virus  
Level: Mega  
Attacks: Strike of the Seven Stars and Shadow Star Burst**

* * *

"But enough about me let me show you what despair is.." Despair said to them as he was going to shoot some more dark balls of energy at them.

Meanwhile at an unknown Timeline,

"where am I?" Davis said as he was wondering into a dark space there is no light at all.

"I find you…" Hazard Legendmon was intact with Davis and he is right in front of him right now.

"Hazard Legendmon?!" Davis was now alerted by him.

"Don't worry kid.. I'm here to give this…" Hazard Legendmon said as he was giving back davis his old digivice when he was with zero.

"Why are you being nice?" Davis asked to him.

"I have my reasons.. and you know why? Cause I wanna have an even playing ground and… You're my only salvation child of miracles.. Your opponent awaits you.. And this will be our little secret.." Hazard Legendmon disappeared as a white ball of light was lighting the place and also it shows a stair case going up.

"There is no other way then…" Davis said as he was walking to the stairs.

"And I wished that he would tell his reasons.." He thought since he is the bad guy and he still wanted to know his reasons as he keeps walking.

Back to TK and Cody at the Hope Door

"Tch.." The two Digimon was now in their mega level.

"Watch out Seraphimon of his dark energy balls.." TK said to Seraphimon.

"I'm gonna give a piece of my mind.." Vikemon said as he was going to use his hammer to hit black seraphimon.

"Slow.." Despair said as he was already behind Vikemon and sighed as he attacks with his strike of the seven dark stars.

"Damn.." Vikemon said as he was hit by the attack and it seems that he was drop his hammer.

"Now for you.." Despair said as he was striking with his attacks.

" _ **Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!"  
"Strike of the Seven Stars**_ _ **"  
**_ The attack clash at each other and makes a huge explosion.

" _ **Rising Halo!"  
**_ Seraphimon uses himself as a power source and surge for a powerful attack but Despair just smiled and it seems he isn't hurt at all..

"Is that all you've got then I'll show you true despair!" He began to gather energy and it seems some static bolt has covered his hands.

" _ **Shadow StarBurst!"  
**_ Despair began on clutching vikemon and Cody while giving them a massive thunderbolt clutch.

"Now… will you give up to save your friend and still suffer or give up like usually do Takaishi…." Despair just smiled slyly..

"I.." TK said.

"TK we have to save them.." Seraphimon said.

"What should I do if I used seraphimon rising halo attack then.." TK said as he was hesitating on what to do.

"Don't mind us.." Cody said..

"Do what you can.." Vikemon said..

"But.. but I can't be like taichi or.. him.." TK said as he referred to Davis well he has reckelessly save them with a one minute plan.

"Wait a minute…. I remember.." He then remember.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hey davis what are you doing with that amulet.." TK asked to him.**_

" _ **Actually… It was given to me by someone and it helped me a lot you know TK you're good but.. For a leader I think you lack in something.." Davis said as he sighed.**_

" _ **Lack in something?" TK asked.**_

" _ **When it's a last decision you're always hesitating… I know you also tell about me behind my back but no person is perfect.." Davis smiled**_

" _ **Davis this is the first time you said it like that most of the time we have to quarrel all the time.." TK said.**_

" _ **You could say that but.. actually that thing is the one thing we have as a friend right? Even when you are in a tight spot just believe in yourself and something will work out.." Davis smiled.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback.**_

* * *

"Something will work out.. Seraphimon use your hallowed knuckle.." TK just smiled and gives a sign to cody.

"Right… Vikemon.. use your hammer.." Cody said.

"Okay.." Vikemon said as he gives back his hammer to his hand.

" _ **Arctic Blizzard!"**_ Vikemon said as he freeze the thunder bolts and Despair with him.

"Damn.." He said as he curses himself.

" _ **Now.. Hallowed Knuckle!"**_ Seraphimon shouted as he launces orb of light to attack shadow seraphimon from behind.

"Now time for us to bail.." Cody said as he smiled and vikemon break free and the attack hits Shadow Seraphimon.

"You.." Despair said as he curses TK and Seraphimon.

"If your despair then I'm hope" He now smiled playfully.

"Curse you.." Despair said as he attacked with a head on dark ball energy attack.

"Now I know… your weakness.." TK now put up a serious face.

"TK has never been this serious but.. it's like he is enjoying it.." Cody looks at TK's face.

"Don't Forget about me.." Vikemon said as he freeze Despair's attack.

"Seraphimon now… let's get serious.." TK now hops onto Seraphimon and they were emitting a yellow aura.

"The game begins now.." TK said as Seraphimon was drawing his blade from his hand called excalibur and began attacking seraphimon.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

"Okay.. how long will I walk from here?!" Davis was on the verge of exhaustion but now he saw many lane of timeline..

"Just where am I anyway?!" He shouted as the sound echoes through the place..

* * *

 **Back To TK and Cody..**

"Seraphimon to his left down.." TK said as he was ordering seraphimon to attack the left side of the shadow seraphimon.

"Tch.." Despair evade it on time but he was an inch away from getting pierce.

"That's almost.. close.." He said as he still dodging the barrage attack of seraphimon Hallowed Knuckle.

"Your weakness is your over judging things.." TK said in a monotone voice.

"What?! Don't play mind games with me here!" Despair Shouted.

"I'm not for example.." TK said as he about to use seraphimon hallowed knuckle

"Is he going to use hallowed knuckle again?" Despair thought as he was coming close too Seraphimon.

" _ **You're wrong… Take this.. Hallowed Ascension!"**_ Seraphimon shouted as thousand of thunder bolts began on attacking Despair but he was able to dodge most of them except for one..

" _Then I'll attack your friend.." Despair said as he was attacking cody instead._

" _No... You won't have a chance... Not again..." Seraphimon was glowing in a bright light and his form was changed now he had a white armor and his back was engraved in a hope sign._

 **"** _ **Seraphimon mode change… Holy Mode!"** _ Seraphimon shouted at his new form.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

 **Name: Seraphimon Holy Mode**

 **Type: Angel, Vaccine**

 **Level: Mega (Burst)**

 **Attacks: Holy Judgment and Holy Strike**

* * *

"Who are you?!" Despair shouted.

"I'm hope… the one that gave everyone hope.. Now that you made me and my partner in danger I shall step in.." Seraphimon HM said.

"You don't scare me!" Disaster shouted as he use his strike of the seven stars to attack Seraphimon HM

"It will no longer work.." Seraphimon HM said and sighed as he slice the attack into two..

" _ **Now you've awoken my wrath.. Holy Strike!"**_ He began to attack him with blast of white energy.

"Hwaa!" Shadow Seraphimon shouted as he hit by one of the attacks.

" _ **Now this will end it.. Holy Judgment!"**_ He turns himself into a light energy and as the light died many of shadow seraphimon armors are scratched and it seems he is trying to guard the attack.

"Go back.. Despair.." A voice said to him like he was speaking.

"But.." He shouted.

"This is a battle you can't win.." The voice said.

"Got it.. I will tch.. you may win this time but next time you are toast!" Shadow Seraphimon shouted as he retreated.

"He is gone.." TK said as he was drained by that battle and fell to the ground but he can get on while Seraphimon turns back into Patamon.

"We done it.." Cody said.

"Yeah.." TK smiled weakly as the door back to the labyrinth opens.

"Finally.." Cody smiled as Vikemon and him goes ahead to the door.

 **Back at the labyrinth.**

"Ah… it's good to finally be back!" TK shouted.

"Yeah.." Cody said.

"You're back.." Mimi shouted.

"Yeah I'm the first one that's back.." TK smiled.

"So how it goes?" Joe asked.

"Well patamon got a new transformation.. and well I'm glad it's thanks to davis.." TK smiled.

"So there is only 2 more?" Matt said as they saw that there are only 2 door left.

"Can you track davis in his mind? I have a bad feeling…" Koushiro asked to meiko as they were the only ones together seeing davis.

"Uhm.. no… there isn't anything I can trace like he is somewhere else.." Meiko said.

"Wait not there what do you mean?" Zero asked as he was looking and hearing them.

"It's like his body was here but his soul is elsewhere… I tried but no luck.." Meiko sighed.

"I see.." Zero said.

"Where ever you are please be safe partner.." He continued.

* * *

" _ **Ok this is my story… on the first time I encounter and hate darkness.. Before it all began.."**_

 **Next Time:**

 **Kari's Door: Between Light and Darkness**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kari's Door: Between Light and Darkness**

"kay… now we're back at.." Yolei said as they all arrived at the destination.

"This is my apartment in odaiba.. but I think .." Kari said as she was in fact it's the time gap where she was leaved by her brother taichi going to the digital world.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Big brother when will you go back.." Kari said as she was in her room.**_

" _ **Kari dear when will you eat?" Her mother knocks at her room.**_

" _ **I'm not hungry.." Kari sighed as she holds the whistle that was given by taichi.**_

" _ **You've got to go out sometime." Her mother said.**_

" _ **I'm scared.." Kari said as she was hearing voices.**_

" _ **Be our queen…. The light will be ours.." The voice wasn't sounding right but it did sounded like that.**_

" _ **What is that voice?" Kari asked herself about it and opens the light in her room.**_

" _ **What was that?!" Kari asked to herself that.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wait so you had that kind of experience freaky.. and you didn't tell your brother about it?" Yolei asked to her.

"Nope.. if I told him then he wouldn't let me go outside at all.." Kari sighed.

"You're right… your brother is a little over protective after all.." Yolei smiled.

"But it's like him… Well.. he is my brother after all." Kari smiled.

"Find you.." An ophhanimon appeared right in front of them from the sky.

"Okay…" Yolei said as he was looking at the ophanimon.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

 **Name: Ophanimon Falldown Mode**

 **Type: Fallen Angel, Vaccine**

 **Level: Mega**

 **Attacks: Flame Hellscythe and Demon's Crystal**

* * *

"Who are you?!" Kari shouted

"I'm the opposite of you.." The Ophanimon said.

"What—but how.." Kari said.

"The name is Darkness.." The ophanimon said to them.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!"**_ Angewomon shouted as she was attacking the ophanimon.

"Don't get near her.." She shouted.

"And this is for the rest!" Aquilamon fires off his blast rings attacks.

"Sorry but I don't have a business with you two.." Darkness said while she was deflecting the attacks with her scythe.

" _ **Flame Hell Scythe!"**_ Darkness shouted as the attacks hit those two with her scythe.

"Now burn.." She said as black flames begun to engulf both Angewomon and Aquilamon making them falling from the skies.

"Angewomon!" Kari shouted as she was beside her.

"Aquilamon!" Yolei also rushed to her partner.

"We'll be fine.." Angewomon said to Kari.

"This is just a warm up.." Aquilamon said.

"Okay that's it game on!" Yolei shouted as her digivice shined and aquilamon goes back to his prior from hawkmon.

" _ **Hawkmon warp digivolve too! Valkryimon!"**_

"I'll help too let's go kari.." Angewomon reassured her.

"Okay.. Let's go.." Kari smiled.

" _ **Angewomon digivolve too! Ophanimon!"**_

The battle is about to unfold between the three..

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

"How much longer will I have to walk.." Davis shouted as he saw some of his memories line..

"Wait this is my memory and… what's this?" He looked that it seems that it also has veemon's memory with it.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Veemon as the last dragon digimonof the digital clan you have the responsibility to lead the clan survival one day.." There was another Exveemon who was talking to him.**_

" _ **Right.. Dad.. But if our clan is destroyed then?" Veemon asked to his dad.**_

" _ **Then azulungmon will seal you hoping that one day you'll be able to survive.." Exveemon said to him.**_

" _ **Okay dad.." Veemon said to his father as he obeys.**_

 _ **After that a war has started between the clans of dragons and sadly the only survivor is the veemon.**_

" _ **Now I'll seal you in this place are you ready?" Azulungmon asked to him and seemingly he agreed since a few days ago he saw someone who fits that is a red hair boy.**_

" _ **And I'll erase your memory so that you will not remember and start a new life.. You'll only remember that you are sealed.." Azulungmon said as he sealed Veemon on the spot.**_

" _ **I wish that I met him one day.." The veemon smiled as he was put into a sleep.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wait so veemon was destined to be my partner after all and… the war was horrible I didn't know veemon has so many secrets he hide all he wanted to have is a normal life but.. in the end he tried to protect me from being destroyed.. He is my true partner.." Davis said as tears falls from his eyes.

"So you still doubt yourself?" A voice rings on his head as the image of neo appears before him.

"Neo?!" Davis said.

"Don't worry this is your mind after all.. everybody has a secret after all.. But you never askedyour partner about it right?" Neo asked to him.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked to him.

"It means that white magnamon is the form of your weakness and regrets.." Arkadimon appeared before him.

"My weakness.." Davis asked.

"SO what is your answer? If he had his memory he would have been a big help what now? Will you let him cope it alone or the other way around.." Neo asked to him

"I… Of course I'll help him in any way I can!" Davis shouted.

"That is still a half baked answer if this keeps up the door won't open.." Neo said s he disappears with arkadimon.

"What should I do now?" Davis said as he helplessly looked down to himself and his goggles and he was walking from the spot that he was in…

* * *

 **Back to Kari and Yolei**

"She is fast.." Ophanimon said as she attacks with her javelin at the other ophanimon with her javelin attacks.

"That is so slow.." Darkness said as she deflects the attack with her scythe.

" _ **How about this then! Aurvandil Arrow!"**_ Valkryimon began attacking with her arrows at the other ophanimon.

"Good but not good enough.." Darkness sighed as she protected herself with her scythe.

"How can we win.. she is too strong.." Kari said…

"Kari.. we don't have time for that depressing time.." Yolei said as she keeps cheering on Valkryimon.

"Yolei is right.. I can't keep on doing things like this or I'll lost someone that is dear to me like wizardmon.." Kari said as she reassure herself and then she remembers something..

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hey Kari!" Davis shouted as he was bringing her camera.**_

" _ **Um davis.. thanks and I'm totally fine.." Kari said.**_

" _ **I know that after you saw wizardmon I'm feeling a strange feeling that you're the main part of the show.." Davis smiled**_

" _ **You really think so?" Kari asked.**_

" _ **I think so and don't be afraid of the darkness or dragomon will come after you again.." Davis joked to kari.**_

" _ **Davis this isn't the time to joke around!" Kari was now embarrassed.**_

" _ **Is that so? Ahaha.. You're funny that way.." Davis laughed.**_

" _ **Don't laugh like that… but thanks for the advice.." Kari smiled while at the same time embarrassed.**_

" _ **I'll always be there as long as you need me and oh yeah here.." Davis gives her his amulet.**_

" _ **What is this?" Kari asked.**_

" _ **Oh a friend of mine gives me for good luck but I think you need it better than me so here you go.. Think of it as my gratitude and an early birthday present.." Davis smiled to her.**_

" _ **Well got to jet I've got a big game today!" Davis looked at his watch and goes pass kari.**_

" _ **He still amaze me sometimes.." Kari saw him fall because of a banana peel and smiled**_

" _ **That's our davis for ya.." She still smiles and held the amulet.**_

 _ **End Of flashback**_

* * *

"Okay the darkness isn't going to scare me anymore.." She said as she wears an amulet that was given by Davis to her.

" _ **Fenrir Sword!"**_ Valkryimon began on attacking with his sword to freeze the other ophanimon Darkness but to a fail she burns the ice with her flames.

" _ **Now time for this to end! Demon's Crystal!"**_ Darkness attacks Valkryimon by forming a crystal formation and began to torture with her summoning technique as she summon inferno bats that burns valkryimon literally..

" _ **Stay away from them it's me who you want! Sefirot Crystal**_!" Ophanimon began to attack her other self and negate the technique she has on Valkryimon.

"You try to hurt my friends that is unforgivable.. Now.. I'll say this just once leave.. or else.." Kari said in a serious tone and a white being like wizardmon appeared beside her.

"Or else what? Remember I am what you hate your regrets and your downfall.." Darkness smile slyly.

"Not anymore! To release those who were bind by the spell.." Kari began to chant as ophanimon's body began to fuse with the light of wizardmon..

"Wizardmon.." Ophanimon said.

"I'll be by your side.. Forever in the heart of both you and your partner there.." Wizardmon spirit said as she fuses with Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon Mode Change! Arc Mode!" Ophanimon and Kari shouted now Ophanimon cast of her helmet and changed into a hat revealing her long hair and beautiful looks and also her body was now instead of an armor it's a shining robe and a staff that was before her javelin.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

 **Name: Ophanimon Arc Mode**

 **Type: Angel/Wizard, Vaccine**

 **Level: Mega (Burst)**

 **Attacks: Great Light Wyvern and Aurora Lights**

* * *

" _ **You still can't defeat me! Flame Hell Scythe!"**_ Darkness shouted as she was attacking ophanimon.

" _ **You're attacks will not work anymore.. Aurora Lights!"**_ A wave of colorful aura was protecting her like a barrier.

"This can't be.." Darkness said.

"Oh this is can be and time to anguish the darkness.." Ophanimon said as she began to chant..

" _ **This is the end! Great Light Wyvern**_!" As a binding with light cover the place inflicting massive attacks that hurts Darkness as she was weak to that element and it leaves her helpless..

"No this can't be.." Darkness said as she was helpless but then Despair appeared and brought her back to their hideout.

"This isn't over digidestined.." Despair said as he left with her.

"At least for now it is.." Kari smiled

"Ah.. I'm glad that's over!" Yolei shouted with relieved.

"Now our quest is over." Kari smiled as the door opens.

* * *

 **Back at the labyrinth.**

"I'm so glad you're back.." TK smiled to Kari..

"ahaha I know everyone is worried.." Kari smiled.

"Wait a minute.. where did you get that amulet?" Yolei seems suspicious about soething she is wearing.

"From davis a long way back.. she gives me as a charm.." Kari smiled.

"Oh when he wakes up I oughta!" Yolei was now mad and seemed jealous.

"And you never told me.." TK said also he seems a little jealous.

"TK.." Kari shouted.

"Ok ok that's enough of you three.." Tai said to break them up.

"Like you never been like that.." Matt groaned.

"Oh you wanna do it again!" Tai said with a flare from his eyes.

"Bring it on!" Matt stares at him.

"Okay you two cut it out.." Sora said with her death glare at them.

"This is bad.." Tai stares at Matt

"Yup now I think we've got a problem in hand." Matt sighed.

"What problem?" Kari asked.

"Davis still won't wake up.. at this moment.." Matt explained the problem.

"What?! He is still not waking up?!" Yolei was now worried and hurriedly to Meiko's place where Davis still sleeps or not wake up.

"His heart beat is getting weaker.." Meiko said since she can sense that Davis is troubled.

"Well we can't help from here we can just wait until he wakes up.." Koushiro said.

"Right.." Meiko smiled.

* * *

" _ **I must do what I can for davis part or we can't stop hazard legendmon and what?! How the hell I'm supposed to use imperialdramon at a time like this?"**_

 _ **Next Time:**_

 ** _Ken's Door: Letting go of the past..._  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: **Ken's Door: Letting go of your past**

"Okay… here we are.." Ragna said as he and ken arrive at their destination.

"We are here?! Wait isn't this my place?" Ken was surprised that they are in his house.

"Ok…" Ragna said

"This is one month after malo myotismon attacks.." Ken said as he smiled.

"And you're going to your brothers funeral.." Ragna said.

"and.." Ken sighed.

"I know where you've gone wrong.." Ragna said.

"Just as you thought though" Ken said..

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was a month after the incident of malo myotismon he was at his house now remembering that he hasn't visit his brother grave.**_

" _ **Kenny dear where will you go?" Ken's mother asked him.**_

" _ **I'm going out for a while.." Ken said to them.**_

" _ **Ok..just don't be late for dinner." His mother said.**_

" _ **Ok mom.." Ken said to her then his D-Terminal was beeping as he reads the message.**_

 _ **Dear Ken,**_

 _ **Hey buddy, are you free today I wanted to tell you about this new soccer move.**_

 _ **Davis**_

" _ **Hmm what should I put it hmm I just said no.." Ken replied to Davis message with a no and he excused it as to see his brothers grave and Davis just cool it and says good luck and maybe next time.**_

" _ **Well that take care of one mess.." Ken sighed.**_

" _ **Okay now what.." He saw the time and he must quickly go there before it's too late.**_

 _ **At the grave ken was seeing his brother's grave he seems to lose it when he looks at it he seems to regretting it more. This all happen because he can't do his best as a good little brother instead he was bad… Even if little things changed it doesn't seem like he can forgive himself yet.**_

" _ **Hmm.. Hmm.." A girl with a wheel chair was visiting the grave like he used to everyday she was a girl at 2 years more than them**_. _**she has light skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length hair that sticks up in opposite sides at the back that's a red color, she also wears a t-shirt like a flower sign and also she wears a blue jeans.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Ken asked.**_

" _ **Hmm.. hmm… not gonna tell" The girl just smiled to him.**_

" _ **Well did you live here?" Ken asked to her**_

" _ **Nope.. I just like seeing people's grave.. and one of my friend was graved here." She smiled.**_

" _ **There you are…" A boy that was at the girls age and he has a slightly tanned skin with a slightly spiky hair they were at the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **year of junior highschool.**_

" _ **Ah you found me again hideto" The girl smiled.**_

" _ **Neo will be mad if I find you lying around in here.. and who are you?" He asked to ken.**_

" _ **Well my name is ken ichijouji they call me Ken.." He introduced himself**_

" _ **Nice name and what are you doing here?" He asked to him with a smile.**_

" _ **Well I'm visiting my big brother's grave." Ken said to him.**_

" _ **Oh is that so… well I'm the same well our friend died in a crash accident not way back." He smiled.**_

" _ **Did all of you lived here?" He asked to him**_

" _ **No we lived in Tokyo.. But since she wants to go here.." He smiled.**_

" _ **Fujimoto-kun when are we getting back?" The girl said to him.**_

" _ **Well just now actually and let me see.. you're having a problem.. Sorry Before I said anymore she is Rei and I'm Hideto Fujimoto they call me Hideto.." He smiled to him.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you and you're saying?" Ken asked to him.**_

" _ **You haven't let go of your brother didn't you? Ichijouji-kun the renowned of the genius I hear about.." His face was looking seriously.**_

" _ **Wait how did you know?" Ken asked to him.**_

" _ **Melga and Warg told me.." He shows his digivice that looks like taichi's but different look more like a V-pet.**_

" _ **Wait what is that?" Ken asked to him.**_

' _ **Oh this is a V-pet didn't you know? They are quite popular.. And you know the guy named davis he is so good at this game" Hideto smiled**_

" _ **Wait davis?" Ken asked to him.**_

" _ **Yeah you know right davis motomiya.." Hideto said.**_

" _ **What?! Davis go to you guys?" Ken asked to him.**_

" _ **Well it's short just a year though.. didn't you hear the news at the tv.." Hideto said to him.**_

" _ **What?! My best friend is good at this game?!" Ken was shocked.**_

" _ **Wow so davis had a best friend I thought it was your brother rei… well considering your age it must be.. he is the youngest of us after all.." Hideto smiled.**_

" _ **Yeah I thought so too wow that must have been a great time.." Rei smiled as she was welcomed since this guy knows davis.**_

" _ **Well we must be going now.." Hideto said to him.**_

" _ **And don't take yourself the blame I can see it in your face well bye! Oh yeah take this.." Rei gives her ring to him if they ever met him as they left.**_

" _ **Okay that was so weird but I'll hold on to this if we ever meet again" ken smiled.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"So you meet your successor.." Ragna said

"What do you mean successor?" Ken asked to him

"Didn't you know they were the one that saved the world that was almost taken by Daemon.." Ragna said.

"What Daemon?!" Ken was shocked.

"Yup the first one was a boy and a veemon the next one is called the alias III made up of Rosemon and her partner then Omnimon and Hideto next One is Piedmon and his partner.. also a boy called Neo Saiba.." Ragna explained.

"Wait a veemon then that means.." Ken was shocked.

"Yup your friend davis is hiding it from you.. since the oath of continent they can't tell their names in the history but they were given a v-pet it's the old time where people can get a data of digimon or a real digimon into this world as games and competition.." Ragna sighed.

"what?! As games wow that's better than we hide our digimons.." Ken said hypely.

"But let's discuss this later your trial still awaits you.." Ragna said as he was sensing a dark presence.

"Watch out!" A dark spear was launched to Ken but ragna deflect it with with his hands.

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Well. Well I'm caught.." Hazard Legendmon said.

"You.." Ragna said.

"Don't be scared… I'm not gonna stop your quest but… are you sure you wanna do this?" Hazard Legendmon said.

"Haa!" Ragna said as he was drawing his sword and attacked him.

"You haven't changed.." Hazard Legendmon smiled.

"You too.." The digimon just dodge the attack and proceed talking to ragna.

"It seems I can't fight with you.." Ragna said.

"Right.. me too.. then it's your choosing and my choosing partner." Hazard legendmon said.

"right.. then.." Ragna said as behind hazard legendmon seems to be a black version of imperialdramon.

"This is my present.. now I must be somewhere else of course this will be the fate of the miracle.." Hazard legendmon sighed then he disappeared.

"Roarr!" Dark Imperialdramon shouted as he began to attack them but then stingmon appeared and protected them.

" _ **Stingmon digivolves too! Jewel Beemon!"**_ As the ultimate mega digimon dodge Imperialdramon attacks he began to counter attack.

" _ **Spike Buster!"**_ Jewel Beemon began on attacking the mega digimon but it has no effect.

" _ **Posistron Laser!"**_ Imperialdramon shots up a cannon laser at jewel beemon.

"What should I do.." Ken said as he was confused usually davis was here to help him just like his brother was and then he also remembered davis said that he will always be with him no matter what..

"Jewel beemon! We must believe I don't care anymore.. even when I'm like this I don't that davis is with us! And I stop myself for the blame of my brother's death.." Ken shouted.

" _ **Jewel beemon digivolves too! Imperialdramon and mode Change Fighter Mode!"**_ Stingmon who was in his imperialdramon state shouted.

"Now let's see you handle these! Posistron Laser!" Ken shouted as the attacks clash at each other.

" _ **Mega Death!"**_ Dark Imperialdramon shouted as he was attacking him.

" _ **No not yet.. Time to die! Ionic Blaster**_!" Imperialdramon shouted as the attacks clashed but then the dark imperialdramon can't take the attack and finally was destroyed by him.

"Le Fin.." Ken said while the door opens.

* * *

 **Back at the labyrinth**

"We've finished ours.." Ken said as he was the last one to go back."

"Hmm it seems all of the test has been done but the door isn't opening.. it seems that one of you didn't finidh their test.." Ragna said.

"What do you mean?!" Tai was surprised.

"Hmm where is your friend davis?" Ragna asked.

"He is still with meiko.." Tai said.

"Good.." He approached meiko to see that davis was still asleep.

"I can't trace him.." Meiko said.

"It's fine.." Ragna smiled and looked at zero..

"Hmm?" Zero was confused..

" I need your help.." Ragna smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Why am I always like this.." Davis said.

"Do you still think your answer is still correct shouldn't it be more?" Rei appeared to be using her wheel chair as she saw Davis and asking that..

"No what should I do is… to help him no.. to sacrifice myself for him cause he is my friend and friend help each other.." Rei smiled and disappeared as a big door opens with a miracle sign opens.

"It seems you were longer than you are… before.." Despair shouted as he was sitting down and saw davis.

"Wait you're my test?" Davis asked.

"Prepare yourself cause this time there will be no turning back…" Disaster said.

"Davis wait for me!" Zero shouted as he appeared in his Flamedramon Brave Form.

"What?! Zero how did you?" Davis asked.

"You again you're the one that keeps standing between me and my patner!" Disaster shouted.

"what do you mean?" Zero asked.

"You and I are the same person except I lost my memory but you don't" Disaster said.

"Now you shall choose your path chosen children.." A dark figure was looking at them from a safe distant and it seems he is still examinating the battle that is about to unfold.

"This is your fate and whoever wins will control their futures.." The figure hides himself from the view.

* * *

 _" **What will I choose my old partner or my new partner?! I can't choose…"**_

 _ **Next time:**_

 _ **Final Door: Miracle vs Miracle**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Final Door: Miracle vs Miracle**

 _ **Last Time on Digimon Cross Time…**_

" _ **Wait you're my test?" Davis asked.**_

" _ **Prepare yourself cause this time there will be no turning back…" Disaster said.**_

" _ **Davis waits for me!" Zero shouted as he appeared in his Flamedramon Brave Form.**_

" _ **What? Zero how did you?" Davis asked.**_

" _ **You again you're the one that keeps standing between me and my patner!" Disaster shouted.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" Zero asked.**_

" _ **You and I are the same person except I lost my memory but you don't" Disaster said.**_

" _ **Now you shall choose your path chosen children.." A dark figure was looking at them from a safe distant and it seems he is still examining the battle that is about to unfold.**_

" _ **This is your fate and whoever wins will control their futures.." The figure disappear from their vision of view**_

* * *

"Haaaaa!" Zero attacks Disaster but he dodge it with ease.

" _ **Take these.. Time Spear!"**_ Out of nowhere thousand of spears attack Zero but he knew what to do using his sword to deflect the spear just 2 inch from him.

" _ **Take this! Brave Flame!"**_ He uses his sword to slash fire from his sword and do a direct damage to Disaster.

"What must I do… I don't want either of them to lose.." Davis said as he watched them helplessly fight.

" _ **Now time for a new attack… Bravery Ascension!"**_ He cast multiple fireball from his swords.

"I won't lose! Cause I promise to them! I won't lose!" Disaster shouted as he remembers to Fear and Hate and the rest with Despair and Darkness.

"I remember the first time I was in their as a new comer.." He thought as he was remembering them.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Legendmon-sama.." Fear said as he was the first to arrive as Disaster comes in he was with no expression at all.**_

" _ **I think we've got a new comer.." Darkness smiled and approach him.**_

" _ **Umm.. well.." Disaster said.**_

" _ **Well don't be shy because I hate shy things!" Hate growled.**_

" _ **Don't be like that Hate.. You're scaring him.." Despair was keeping him in check.**_

" _ **He will be with us so don't try t scare him.." Hazard Legendmon said as he sit at his throne.**_

" _ **Hey sit with me right here.." Fear said as he gives a sit to Disaster**_

" _ **Right.." Disaster smiled as if he was given a new purpose.**_

 _ **After a couple of meetings all of them were now in their respectful sit.**_

" _ **Hey let's make a vow.." Darkness smiled.**_

" _ **A vow? What's that?" Disaster asked to them.**_

" _ **Um.. a vow is.. something you must or have to do.." Fear explained.**_

" _ **The two of them is like siblings.." Despair smiled.**_

" _ **Right.." Hate said in a monotone voice.**_

" _ **Now let's vow until legendmon-sama's wishes be realize we can't never leave him.." Darkness said to the.**_

" _ **Ok.." Despair said as he puts this hand on the center and all of them do it like him except disaster.**_

" _ **come on don't keep us waiting.." Fear said as he encourage him**_

" _ **Everyone… ah.." Disaster smiled.**_

' _ **For legendmon-sama's sake.." They all shouted.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"That's why I can't lose!" Disaster said as he was attacking with many spear against Zero.

"Do you think you also have something to protect? I also do.." Zero shouted as he was attacking Disaster.

"Zero… Disaster.." Davis said as he looked at both of them.

"I have a partner… It is true we parted but… The time that we go together.. It can't be undone maybe how painful it is.. How hard it is.." Zero said as he remembers Rei and everyone while meeting davis is the best time of his live and also meeting taichi and the others.

"IF it weren't for Davis you wouldn't be here.. I'll protect it all.." Zero said as he becomes Raidramon Seeker.

"Their feeling were true and sincere… I want both of them too.. but it would be impossible" Davis said as he looks at both of them to make up.

"Do you think it's impossible?" Black Wargreymon appears right beside him.

"Eh?! You are.." Davis now was confused.

"Don't worry I only exist in your mind now do you think it is right for them to be fighting like this?" He asked to him.

"No but I don't know how to do for them.." Davis sighed looking at Black Wargreymon.

"You'll find it.. Eventually.. For now.. Stand by what it is right… The answer is already right in front of you.." Black wargreymon smiled and disappeared.

"In front of me what do you mean?" Davis saw that he is gone and continue to look at both digivice in his hands.

"Why don't you just give up!" Disaster shouted as he changed his weapon into a bow and used by the energy of time to create a n archer.

"Disaster Arrow!" He attacks Zero with thousands of arrpw at once.

"No I won't give up… till the end cause.. I'm not fighting alone.." Zero shouted as he howls and a gate opens.

"Seeker Paradise! Now come from a distant past.. to your true self.." Zero said as he summoned EXveemon.

"What but how did you?!" Disaster was shocked.

"I know how you feel zero.." EXveemon smiled.

"Cause he is in my mind and this is our minds… so anything is possible!" Zero shouted.

"Actually.. I didn't feel sorry if I were there you would do the same.." Exveemon looked at Davis.

"Vee.." Davis looked at him and tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey don't be sad.. I do it freely and legendmon is the one that should be sorry for reviving me cause we're strong when we are together partner.." Exveemon smileand he stares him at the eye.

" Nice eye.. you've grown to be a fine man.. davis.." Exveemon smiled

"I know what I must do.." Davis said as he was between exveemon even Zero and Disaster.  
"what are you doing davis?" Zero asked to him,

"I know what my answer is and that is I don't want you two fighting anymore in that case.." Davis feels as if his body is changing into Ulforce Veedramon.

 _ **"Future Mode release.."**_ He shouted.

"This is gonna be interesting.." EXveemon smiled.

"So you three are going to me at once?" Disaster said.

"No.. I'm not on either of your sides…" Davis said in his Ulforce Veedramon state.

"If davis isn't on anybody side then neither am i.." Exveemon smiled as he digivolves into Paildramon.

"I can easily defeat you.." Zero said as he attacks but Paildramon uses his cables to deflect the attack.

"Sorry but your attacks won't work anymore.. I know all of your tactics remember.." Paildramon said as he fires his attacks called Desperado Blaster.

"Tch…" Zero said as he dodge the attack.

"Haa! For the one that I care.. I don't care what is right or wrong i.." Davis said as he gets out his v-saber sword at Disaster.

"Da-vis…" Disaster said as he was occupied by the attack.

 _ **"Brave Stream!"**_ Zero attacks paildramon with his blue stream shot.

"Don't you see zero this is wrong we don't need to destroy our enemy!" Paildramon shouted as he use his cables to imprison Zero.

 _ **"Chaos Control!"**_ Disaster now was using his gravity manipulation at Zero.

"Good job Vee.." Davis smiled.

"What are you doing he is the enemy.." Zero shouted.

"Davis has showed me the light.." Disaster smiled.

"Thank you.. Disaster.." Davis smiled as his old digivice shined and it was at a white color.

"No problem.." Disaster smiled.

"Miracle can happen that is why we three must work together.." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"I know what I did is wrong… my body has also materialized here so I have nothing to lose but a world without my partner is the one that I didn't want.." Disaster shouted.

"I see we had an agreement.." Zero smiled even though he is still somewhat confused on just what happen.

"Ugh maintaining this is a little hard.." Davis was now back into his human form.

"I see it seems you've past the last test.." A white figure like the combine of Magnamon, Flamedramon and Raidramon appeared.

"What this is a test?!" Zero asked.

"Ditto.." Davis smiled.

"A special test for zero and me am I correct?" Disaster said.

"Right.. and the only wish that legendmon wanted is for him to be defeated and as for that form my child of miracles can only be used in this place.." The new figure stated.

"Very well I'll give you a gift you may need it in your last fight.." Davis, Zero and Disaster seems to feel something strength.

"Now you two will be given the power of Diginizer.. It's the ability special for your armor digivolution.. now you three have somewhere to get to the final battle that decide your future is about to begin.." A white door opens as the white figure disappeared the door closes.

Back at the labyrinth

"Ugh what happen?" Davis said as he wakes up.

"You've wake up!" Yolei now hugged Davis..

Zero feels like something was on top of him this whole time and it looks like a white veemon.

"Get off from me!" Zero shouted.

"That hurt!" The Veemon shouted.

"Wait is that you?!" Zero was dumbfounded.

"I am you numbskull.." Disaster shouted.

"Wow you're not different from me.." Zero poked him.

"Cut it out!" Disaster said as he poked Zero in the eye.

"My eyes!" Zero said as he holds his eyes.

"Okay davis who is that?" Meiko asked.

"He is Disaster you know the one that attacked us.." Davis said.

"Really?!" TK was shocked.

"Oh he looks so adorable.." Mimi and Kari said.

"Okay guys.. this isn't the time for it.." Matt stated.

"Matt is right.." Taichi agreed.

"Yeah I know it's time for the last battle.." Davis said.

"So where are we going this time?" Joe asked.

"We're going to the present human world.." Davis said in a monotone voice.

"Prodigius!" Koushiro said.

"So when will we get there?" Ken asked.

"No need to worry the door upstairs is already open.." Ragna said as he said to go to the top.

"So everyone ready!" Davis shouted.

"AH!" They all shouted as they go to the upper floor where the door to the present is.

"Now all of them was in the big door.

"So are you sure?" Ragna said.

"Sure we do!" Cody and TK said.

"To save our future!" Kari and Yolei said.

"And don't forget our friends.." Matt and Taichi said.

"We must win no matter what.." Koushiro said.

"I agree with koushiro.." Joe said.

"Because of them.." Mimi said.

"Now everyone let's go!" Davis shouted.

"Ah!" The other was going in the door except davis and ken.

"You sure don't want to tell them?" Disater asked to davis.

"No… It's better to leave it for us to know.." Davis smiled but unknown to them that Ken was still talking to Ragna.

"So that is how it is.." Ken said.

"Please look after him from now.. " Ragna said as he was careful about his acts.

"Right.." Ken said as he leaves and now Davis was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Davis smiled.

"Right.. Now let's go!" He shouted as they were opening the door and the door closed.

* * *

 _ **"What?! This is the human world wow it's messed up This can't be our present.."**_

 _ **Next Time on Digimon Cross Time:**_

 _ **Final Confrontation has begun to decide the future**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Final Confrontation begun! The battle for the future begins**

 **Unknown place between time and space.**

"It seems the digidestined seems to pull it off.." Hazard Legendmon sighed.

"Now for the fun part.." Despair said as the place begun to shift into the present real world.

"You really like doing that aren't you.." The place that was the tower has begun to move towards the portal.

"It's time for a payback!" Fear shouted.

"Can't argue with that.." Hate smiled.

They were on their destination meanwhile the digidestined are at the present timeline and the world seemed to be in chaos and runs by dark digimons.

"Okay what happened to the world?" Davis was now surprised and the others seemed too.

"I feel so many dark energies..." Kari said as they keep walking.

"Hey what is that?!" Cody pointed at the sky and they all saw that a giant tower appeared from the sky and Hazard Legendmon now was on top of the tower.

"Good day to everyone… The resident of dark digimons we here to protect your perfect paradise… I legendmon your king… Hereby Declare that and it seems that we have some unwanted guest hhow about we give them a warm welcome the tower now positioned on the center of them.

 _ **"Legendmon! Legendmon!"** _ The dark digimons shouted

"Now give them a warm welcome!" Many of the dark digimons appeared and attacks all of them.

"This is bad.." Davis said.

"You don't have to say it twice.." Koushiro sighed.

"Anyway let's get going!" Mimi shouted

"Right.." Davis said as all of them hurriedly goes towards the tower.. The tower was descending high into many floors but it is approximately 75 floors.

"okay guys I'm gonna give support use your communicator.." Meiko said telepathically to them.

"Right.." All of them now uses a communicator when they are about to get inside as many dark digimons attacks them Mimi and Rosemon X was the first one off annihilating some of the ultimate digimon pest like Neo Devimon and 2 Dragomon's that is protecting the gate.

 _ **"Roses Rapier!"**_ Rosemon shouted as she was attacking them. The next one on the line is Koushiro and Hercules Kabuterimon X defending from the air assault by the Lady devimon's

 _ **"Horn Buster Kai!"** _ Koushiro shouted as they were nearing the entrance of the tower they were halt by the cherubimon's using their spear of lightning.

"I'll take care of this!" Joe shouted

"Go! Go! Joe!" Gomamon warp digivloves into Aegis dramon and uses his Shine Breaker to destroy the enemy in front of them with one blast.

"You guys go we'll take care of here.." Joe said.

"But we can't just leave you.." Davis said.

"Just trust your senpai at this time.." Koushiro said as he looks at Hercules Kabutermon X was firing the enemy down.

"We can take care of this come on now we're not that helpless!" Mimi shouted as Rosemon X attacks with her rapier to the enemy in front of them.

"It's not like all of you forgotten about me right?" Sora said asValdurmon attacks the other dark digimons with koushiro.

"Then take care.." Tai said as they were going to the tower.

"Please be safe.." Cody said.

"I'm sorry.." Yolei said.

"Take care.." Kari said.

"Don't die okay.." TK said.

"Let's go everyone.." Matt shouted as they all run inside the tower.

"Why did tk's words bugs me.." Sora said.

"Watch out!" Hercules kabutermon saves Sora and Valdurmon from the attack from the down.

"Okay we'll protect this place… who is with me?!" Mimi shouted

"We are!" They all shouted

* * *

At the tower all of them were walking on the first floor where many dark digimons is ready to attack them and it seems they are using the champion state of their digimon to attack the guards..

"Now dash!" TK shouted as they run and run through the tower getting more deeper and higher they made it to the 17th floor where the 18th floor there will be one of the generals waiting for them.

"That took long enough!" Despair said as he was the first general that get to fight the digidestined.

"You guys go first we'll take care of this.." TK and Cody said as they were ready to fight with angemon and ankylamon.

"Okay.. everyone let's go.." Davis said.

"There is no turning back.." Disaster said.

"Ah.. see you later TK.." Kari said.

"Don't die in here okay TS.." Davis joked and went on ahead.

"You ready Cody?" TK asked while still annoyed by Davis joke.

"Totally.." Cody said as they were seriously looking at Despair who was smiling slyly.

* * *

At the next floor It's kari and yolei's turn to turn their digimon into ultimate and champion level digimon.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as they were attacking the digimon infront of them well for greymon he must go back to his prior form instead since he could break the tower apart.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as they were reaching to the next floor knocking down some more guards.

At the 35th floor they were now going to the 36th floor where a new opponent is already waiting for their arrival.

"Well.. well you'll regret it this time you two!" Darkness shouted as she welcomes them with a scythe attack.

"This isn't a good welcome but don't ever attack the others.." Angewomon said as she deflects the attack with her arrow.

"Davis go now.." Yolei said.

"But.. I can't leave you not again.." Davis said.

"Just go we'll be fine.." Kari said.

"Just like kari said and I still owe you that date now go.." Yolei shouted.

"Uh…." Davis said as Ken pushes him to the stairs..

"That helps a lot.." Ken said to her.

Yeah I know ight so he'll shut up now go.." Yolei said.

* * *

The next floor Ken uses stingmon to bust through the guards while Davis uses Zero's Aero Veedramon form instead of the armor digivolution.

"Oh man I didn't get to do anything!" Disaster grunted.

"You'll be our secret weapon after all and since zero loves to fight.." Davis pointed at zero.

"Now Die! Die!" Zero shouted.

 _ **"Engetsugeri!"**_ Weregarurumon was the one fighting instead of agumon and he seems to be annoyed.

"Tai I want to fight.." Agumon said.

"We'll get our chance.." Tai said as they were now on the 65th floor where the last two general is waiting for them.

"You two are late.." Fear said as he was yawning while hate is meditating.

"But I guess they made it this far it isn't that bad.." Hate now was done meditating and now looking at them seriously.

"The master is waiting at the top floor…" he said to Davis and Ken and let them go..

"Now we can begin!" Tai seems motivated.

"Hmm.." Agumon X digivolves to Wargreymon X while Gabumon X digivloves to Metal Garurumon X and the battle begins.

Ken and Davis are now walking to the top floor and weirdly there are no guard or enemy and they finally reach the top floor of the tower.

* * *

"Welcome… Digidestined Leader and The Traitor.." Hazard Legendmon was the last boss and it seems that he was welcoming them.

"Hazard Legendmon I'm making this right… In here and now!" Disaster shouted.

The final climax battles are about to begin.. who will win? And who will lose the final stage has begun…

* * *

 _ **"Hope is the bonds between us who are tied by fate and no one is gonna stop us.."**_

 _ **Next time on Digimon Cross Time:**_

 _ **Hope over Despair**_

See you Next time….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hope Over Despair**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **The digidestined now on their way to the to the tower as they past through the tower as they got there they are intercepted by the generals of Hazard Legendmon how will they defeat them?**_

 _ **Graphic:**_

 _ **Ken and Davis: Top Floor (75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor)**_

 _ **Tai and Matt: 65**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor**_

 _ **Yolei and Kari: 36**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor**_

 _ **TK and Cody: 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor**_

* * *

 **Back to TK and Cody**

"Go Seraphimon!" TK shouted as the three of them each attack.

"I'm gonna be serious this time.." Despair said as his form was changing like a dark knight of soe sort.

 _ **"Shadow Seraphimon Wicked Form.."**_ He shouted.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

 **Name: Shadow Seraphimon Wicked Mode**

 **Type: Fallen/ Knight Virus**

 **Level: Mega (Burst)**

 **Attacks: Wicked Stars and Gregoria Punishment.**

* * *

"TK be ready cause it seems that he really serious not like before." Seraphimon warned.

"I know…" TK said he is in a serious.

"Here he comes.." Cody shouted as Despair begun to draw his sword to attack them.

"You don't know what it feels…. To live in anyone shadows.." Despair shouted.

"What are you trying to say!" Seraphimon said as he was dodging Despair's attacks.

"You still didn't notice? Even though your friend knows it who is it again ah right davis.." Despair said as he fires fires off some dark blast energy from his sword.

 **"Arctic Blizzard!"** Vikemon shouted as he freeze the attacks.

"What does he know?" TK shouted as he eager to know.

"That you and me.. no.. not just you but Darkness Fear and Hate is the part of all of you.." Despair said in a serious tone.

"What?! That doesn't make any ense!" TK shouted.

"Proof to us if it's true!" Seraphimon shouted.

"Well let's just say this… TK you lost me once.. and that's you.." Despair pointed at him and TK.

"What… wait.." TK said.

"And your parents got divorced… you're just trying to see me cause you can't handle it that's why you cling to your brother all the time.." Despair said.

"That's wrong!" TK shouted.

"Well I suppose it's ok if I reveal myself.." Despair took of his hemet and it looks like a dark angemon's face that has been corrupted.

"No.. way.." Cody said.

"We the generals are the one created with the body of your fallen digimon I even still remember that scar.. I see you were destroyed but legendmon. He gives me a hope in the darkness… I almost fight him but I know I wasn't good enough without you.." Despair said.

"Don't tell some lies!" Seraphimon said as he uses his strike of the seven stars.

"Why did I tell some lies.. T's true and you know it.. If it isn't for legendmon you can't be here right now.." Despair said.

"That's right I wasn't reliable enough but everyone is counting on me and I can't let them down… And also to our leader… He is risking himself to make this future never happen and for you to suffer patamon!" TK shouted as he believes that the one that is standing before him is his partner.

"Don't call me by that name again!" Despair shouted as he was attacking with all his might.

 _ **"Mjolnir!"**_ Vikemon uses his axe to attack Despair but it misses as he dodged it.

 _ **"Wicked Stars!"**_ He attacks with 7 different dark star patterns that appears from his sword and attacked Seraphimon with it.

 _ **"Excalibur!"**_ Seraphimon attacks him with his sword as the swords clash but it is clear who has the upper hand as Disaster was slashing through seraphimon's armor and scratched it.

"why are you denying it?" TK said as he walks to Despair and the other thinks this is crazy.

"TK don't… are you crazy?" Cody tried to stop him.

"This is a thing I wanted to do for a long time and sorry.." TK said as he keeps walking.

"Now For you! Gregory Punishment!" Despair's Sword now was 2 times bigger and began to attack Vikemon making his armor crack.

"Gwahh.." He said as he seems to be hurt by just one attack.

"Vikemon!" Cody shouted.

"This is the end.." Despair said as he beginning to use his sword to attack seraphimon who was distracted.

TK finally was face to face with Despair.

"What are you doing TK stay back!" Seraphimon shouted.

"I know it's wrong but I know this seems pointlss but patamon.. no despair… We can make this right… If we believe.." TK said as he was trying to reason with him.

"Huh?! Believe.. I discard that long ago.." Despair shouted as he begins to attack TK it seems nobody can move at the moment but it seems that He can't even lay a sword at him.

"You can't.. Can't you…Now kill me here if you want legendmon's wish come true… wait I'm guessing that there still deep down you're still hoping for me to live and this future never happens!" TK shouted as his D-3 shined.

"TK…." Seraphimon said as his body was glowing..

"Seraphimon mode change Holy Mode.." He shouted as his body change mode.

"Let's go Seraphimon and prove to him that is wrong but first Cody you know these right?" TK smiled.

"I know.. don't worry!" Cody smiled as he ordered Vikemon to use his new passive move.

 _ **"Bazooka Howl!"**_ Vikemon uses his rage voice to make Despair loses his focus on him.

"What is this sound?" Despair seemed shook by the howl and he didn't see Seraphimon coming with his holy strike attack.

"Gwah.. Tch cheap trick!" Hee uses his wicked stars to attack Seraphimon but it seems to fail since Seraphimon HM keeps dodging the attacks head on.

"That attack won't work anymore!" He shouted as he was charging his energy

"I'm not the way I used to be!" TK shouted.

"Just give up already!" Despair shouted as he keeps using his attacks to halt Seraphimon but he just smiled.

"Why are you afraid to admit it?" Seraphimon smiled as he takes the hit directly but he didn't seem to be hurting that much.

"Why are you smiling like this?!" Despair shouted.

"Cause it's fun.. don't you see even if TK died… You can still live. Isn't that enough?" Seraphimon asked.

"But without TK… It isn't worth it.." Despair shouted.

"Well TK protected you don't you see it? He needs you to feel the same way but maybe this is the end!" Seraphimon shouted as he delivering his final attack.

"Holy Judgment!" He shouted as many swords appears from the sky and began attacking Despair.. At first it isn't working but then it works like a charm as many swords was stabbing him all over his body..

"No.. I can't lose here.. not until legendmon-sama.." Despair said as he desperately stands as his body wasemitting that much blood.

"This is the end. I won't do any more.." Seraphimon HM as he backs down.

"Where did I gone wrong.." Despair said as he saw his body was unstable and disintegrating.

"Maybe from the start… But thank you… For stopping me… Make sure this never happen!" As he was disappearing TK felt what he felt..

"This is a goodbye… TK.." Despair smiled as he was defeated and destroyed into data..

"We will make sure that this never happen it's a promise.." TK said as he was looking at where despair left it only had his sword remaining.

"Finally it's over for now.." Cody said.

"We can't relax yet… It seems that davis is still struggling up there we must go.." TK said.

"But can we rest first!" Cody shouted.

"Okay a little rest then we go fetch the others.." TK smiled as they rest for a while then they go to the top stairs to go to Kari and Yolei.

Meanwhile it seems that Kari, Yolei and Darkness has begun their fight and reaching their climax time.

"Okay here we go the light that binds us together… Unite and shine the darkness!"

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Light that shines the Dark..**_

 _ **See you next Time.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Light that shines the Dark..**

 _ **Graphic:**_

 _ **Ken and Davis: Top Floor (75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor)**_

 _ **Tai and Matt: 65**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor**_

 _ **Yolei and Kari: 36**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor**_

 _ **TK and Cody: 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor**_

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **The digidestined each fight the generals that were created by Hazard Legendmon. The first fight that come to an end was TK and Cody their digimons defeated Despair who has turn into a mode called Wicked Mode even though it was almost a close fight they defeated them and it was revealed that the Generals are really their partner from the nearby dark future.. Can they stop Hazard Legendmon fom this happening? Next up Yolei and Kari's fight against the darkness hits the climax.**_

* * *

"Now let's go Ophanimon!" Hikari shouted as Ophanimon attacks Darkness.

"Is that the best you can do?" She sighed while dodging ophanimon's attacks.

"Well how about this? Aurvandil Arrow!" Valkirymon began to attack with his arrow but it seems Darkness anticipated it with her scythe to defend against it.

"She has got so much persistent.." Yolei said as she saw that their attack doesn't work.

"You didn't know how I feel all alone in here.. After you've gone.." Darkness began to talk in a sorrow voice.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked but then her communicator comes in with a sound from TK.

"Kari… I've got something to say.." TK said as he seemed to go to the 24th floor and it seems the dark digimons were growing in number.

"What is it TK?" Kari asked to him.

"Don't you realize it when you fight her? That's gatomon.." TK said but then her communicator was sounding like there is a jamming of some sort.

"Is that true?" Kari now asked seriously to Darkness.

"Hmm that's right I'm gatomon but even so I must admit that first time I meet you I felt that.." Dakness sigh.

"That can't be true!" Kari shouted.

"You lost wizardmon.. wait I correct it I mean we.. then you had some crush for davis a while back.." Darkness just sighed.

"Well I didn't be surprised about that… I know that you had a crush on him.." Yolei smiled.

"You knew?" Kari asked to her.

"Of course… it's obvious duh.. But well I'm more surprised that he likes me.. He said once to me this.." Yolei said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Hey davis do you have something to say?" Yolei asked to him.**_

 _ **"Um actually I have something to say to this girl but she already like other guy then what should you do?" Davis asked to her.**_

 _ **"Well I never thought that wait you like kari didn't you?" Yolei asked to him..**_

 _ **"Maybe…. But No… No.. I already like other girls so what should I do?" Davis asked to her honestly.**_

 _ **"Well you should just asked to her about it then see how it goes if she says yes then you're in luck but if she says no then.. you're out of luck!" Yolei said cheeringly.**_

 _ **"Wow yolei you're the best and I'll treat you to that new ice cream place.." Davis shouted as he rush out from her class and runs out.**_

 _ **"Wait since when did he knew I want to go to that new ice cream place.. did he stalks me no that can't be cause he likes kari but then again.. ugh what am I thinking!" Yolei thought and she blushes.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wait… Davis asked that he never asked me that.." Kari said.

"Wait he never? So that is really for me… although he asked if TK likes you.. But that for another time look out!" Yolei shouted as Darkness attacks with her Flame Hellscythe right to Kari except now Ophanimon was protecting her with her crystal attacks.

"Now it's time for the end.. If I didn't survive here… Legendmon-sama will.." Darkness said as she transform her amor more like a grim reaper for her armor.

 _ **"Shinigami Mode.."** _ Darkness shouted.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Ophanimon Grim Mode**_

 _ **Type: Fallen/Reaper, Virus**_

 _ **Level: Mega (Burst)**_

 _ **Attack: Grim Strike and Death Awaits..**_

* * *

"Now.. Feel my darkness!" Darkness shouted asshe began to attack with her scythe and then a black searing energy was coated in it as she began to attack Valkirymon.

 _ **"Damn it. Fenrir Sword!"**_ Valkirymon tries to freeze the attack but it doesn't work since the attack was stronger than him.

"You're attacks can't hurt me now!" Darkness shouted.

"Then how about this?!" Ophanimon shouted as she began to hit her with her javelin attacks.

 _ **"So slow.. Death Awaits.."** _ Darkness said as she disappeared from sight then comes behind ophanimon but ophanimon tries to dodge it by moving her view 90 degrees and last attack with her javelin and an explosion erupted but unexpectedly Darkness was behind her already slashing her armor with her scythe.

"what that can't be.." Ophanimon said as she falls to her knees.

"You didn't know what I have gone through.. And I won't let that happen!" Darkness shouted as her power intensifies.

"If only I can use that form again.." Ophanimon sighed.

"Ophanimon just dodge the best way you can… I think her attacks has meanings to it.." Kari said as Ophanimon keeps dodging Darkness attacks.

"Why are you dodging me Death Awaits.." Darkness said as she was disappearing again

"Now hit the mark Valkirymon!" Yolei shouted.

 _ **'Ok yolei I'll try.. Arvandil Arrow!"**_ Valkirymon saw that Darkness was behind Ophanimon with hisr eyes but then she disappear again.

"That's it.. I know what to do.." Kari began to chant as her body was feeling light aura surrounding her.

"kari I can feel it the power from before.." Ophanimon said as she also changes to her Arc Mode.

"Now to dispel the spell bind by the darkness…" Kari said as she was getting serious.

"Kari do it!" Yolei shouted.

 _ **"Aurora Lights!"** _ Ophanimon AM shouted as the 7 color aurora revealed where Darkness really where.

"You find me… But that won't change a thing!" She shouted.

"Okay… I know why you did this no.. you were forced to do it… You're alone.. after I'm gone maybe you felt all alone but deep down you know even though that happens you met people you want to protect." Kari smiled as she knows deep down she felt that way.

"No that isn't true! I.. do it for legendmon's sake.." Darkness said as she began attacking on Ophanimon AM but it missed.

"you're just saying that cause you knew that if you disobey him then your other friends no…. teammates will get killed.." Kari said.

"That's right.. so that's why I can't fail! This is for them!" Darkness shouted s she attacks with her Grim strike attack.

"Now ophanimon.." Kari said.

 _ **"Great Wyvern!"** _ Ophanimon shouted as she attacks with her greatest magic that binds all darkness with her light.

"No I don't want to lose!" Darkness said as she was losing her consciousness and her body was disintegrated to data.

"Now please rest in peace and We'll take care of it.. We make sure this never happen.." Kari said as she smiled to Darkness in this scene it was revealed that Darkness smiled and said something to kari as she was deleted.

"Right I'll do that for the future." She smiled.

"Girls sorry we're late!" TK shouted as he was now at their floor.

"Did we miss something?" He asked to them.

"No.. Nothing at all.." Kari smiled to him.

"It seems you defeated Darkness.." Cody said.

"Something like that.." Yolei said.

"Okay we don't have time for a time like this.." TK said.

"Um.. TK I have something to ask.. but I think this is not the right time let's wait for later after the battle." Kari smiled.

"Sure.. um let's get going.." TK said.

"Right.." Both Kari and Yolei said as all of them was going to leave the floor.

"It's a promise right gatomon…" Kari smiled as she thought of darkness last words that said Promise me.

Meanwhile with Taichi, Matt and The last two generals seems to be hitting their climax.

"Ok I think that they did their parts.." It seems Matt hears the sound from downstairs from his communicators.

"It's time to do our part.." Tai said as he said seriously while Wargreymon X and MetalGarurumon X was dodging Hate and Fear tries to attack them.

* * *

 _ **"Now it's time to join our power together right Matt… And break our rivalry…"**_

 _ **Next time on Digimon Cross Time:**_

 _ **X Unification**_

 _ **See you next time**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: X Unification**

 _ **Last time on Digimon: Cross Time:**_

 _ **Kari and Yolei finally defeated Darkness and it seems Darkness only wants to protect the others and as a last act she tried her Grim Form but it seems she was no match for the combine effort of Ophanimon who is in her new mode and Valkirymon with the Great Wyvern attack she manage to defeat Darkness and put her to rest as they also finally meet TK and Cody .. just two more generals to go how will this fight holds on?**_

 _ **Graphic:**_

 _ **Ken and Davis**_ _ **Top Floor (75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor)**_

 _ **Taichi and Matt**_ _ **(65**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor)**_

 _ **TK,Cody,Kari and Yolei (**_ _ **37**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor)**_

* * *

 _ **"Garuru Tomahawk!"**_ Metal Garurumon X shouted as he fired his missiles at Fear

"Is that all you've got?" Fear shouted as he pass through Metal Garurumon's missile.

 _ **"Fiery Hunter!"** _ Hate said as he was using his claws to attack with a gread speed where Wargreymon X couldn't predict but he barely manage to protect himself with his brave shield.

"Tch this is annoying.." Wargreymon X said as he kept protecting himself from the attack.

"Now.. now don't get things like that.. Fear.." Hate smiled as he backed away and switched with Fear before Metal Garurumon's Coctyus Breath hits their target.

"It miss.." He was shocked.

"Now… Counter attack.." Hate sighed as he was using his Darkness Hell attack to try and burn Metal Grurumon into ashes but it seems almost work until..

 _ **"Coctyus Breath!"**_ Metal Garurmon X freezes the attack.

"Not so fast.." He growled.

"Now this is more interesting it seems that I have to get more serious…" It seems Hate really enjoy this as he puts up a sadistic smile not like before who were more quiet and calmer.

"It seems that Hate has gone into his true nature… now.. let's get serious." Fear said as he said with a monotone voice and now was looking at Wargreymon X with a bored look.

"Actually I have to say this I'm not really the calm one here…" Hate smiled slyly as he attacks with her claw at Metal Garurumon X as their attacks clash at each other.

 _ **"Grey Fire Zero!"**_ Wargreymon X shouted as he was attacking with precision on his fireball attacks but Fear just dodge it with ease.

"You know why Legendmon reconstruct this world?" Hate said as he still clash attacks with him.

"What is it?" Metal Garurumon X growled as he fires off a direct missile on a short range causing an explosion but Hate didn't seem to be hurt.

"It's because his ideal was true…" Fear said as he was now clashing attacks at Wargreymon X.

 _ **"Terra Force!"**_  
 _ **"Dark Terra Force!"**_

The two attacks clash at each other and erupts a giant explosion and making a distance from themselves and they clash at each other yet again.

"Actually we were the first to be legendmon-sama followers then there were also the others who follow.." Fear said as the battle getting more intense.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Where are we?" Black Wargreymon X said as he was transformed from taichi's agumon.**_

 _ **"You could say my domain.." Hazard Legendmon appeared in front of him.**_

 _ **"So you're the one that created me?" He asked to him.**_

 _ **"You could say that… I didn't mean to destroy your partners but what can I do.. they were the cause of all of this…" Hazard Legendmon sighed.**_

 _ **"They ? You mean our partners.." He said to Legendmon.**_

 _ **"Ugh.." The newly born Dark beowulfmon born from matt's gabumon waked up.**_

 _ **"So the second one has also wake up.." He smiled looking at him.**_

 _ **"Can you tell me what just happen?" He asked to BlackWargreymon X.**_

 _ **"Hmm let's just say we've been revived…" He smiled to him.**_

 _ **"O..kay.. the last time I remember i.." He remembered and then saw Hazard Legendmon's face….**_

 _ **"You!" He shouted.**_

 _ **"It seems you finally waked up.." Hazard Legendmon smiled.**_

 _ **"Why are you reviving us!" He asked directly to him.**_

 _ **"Simple… for you to join me…. I can see the future it's even worse ahead and we shall make a revelation.." Hazard Legendmon shows the future where the digidestined live and cause troubles.**_

 _ **"Revelation?" He asked to him.**_

 _ **"You were the abandoned feeling of what they were supposed to be and I'm here to make a future where there will be no one to bother you even… destroy anyone again.." Hazard Legendmon smiled.**_

 _ **"A future where it never happens…" Hate said.**_

 _ **"You see sometimes what we think good isn't always good and the other way around.. I want you to be free from the chain called partners when you can do freely you eager that from your heart didn't you? And… I'm here to exact you with a special task.." Hazard Legendmon said as he shows that a white veemon was coming to him.**_

 _ **"So how does this one is Nii-san…" The white veemon smiled.**_

 _ **"This one looks good…" Hazard Legendmon said.**_

 _ **And after a few time the white veemon comes to our league and finally takes his place and that's why even if this is wrong….**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"You have your future to protect while I have mind! I don't care anymore if I'm you or whatever…" Fear began to gather energy and do a similar attack just like Wargreymon X new attack.

 _ **"Hades Force!"**_

Wargreymon X feels this coming as he tries to use his attacks.

 _ **"Poseidon Force!"**_

The two attacks clash each other as the explosion erupted.

"Not bad but…" Fear shoot up a fire ball attack just like Wargreymon X did and it takes a direct hit.

"Damn it.." Wargreymon X curses himself.

"Now for you!" Hate shouted as he began to use his claw attacks to scratch metal garurumon X

"What should we do?" Matt asked to Taichi.

"We wait…" Tai said in a serious voice.

"What?! If we wait then.. This is why I didn't want to teamwork with you!" Matt shouted

"I believe in you.." Tai said in his minds and hopes that Wargreymon X can do it..

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **In the break before they all were going to the present world taichi and agumon taked about what they should do next..**_

 _ **"Hey agumon have you wondered why we are fighting.." Tai asked to Agumon.**_

 _ **"What do you mean taichi?" He asked to him.**_

 _ **"It's like you know me and matt we never fight like this in highschool…" Taichi asked to Agumon.**_

 _ **"Oh so that's how it is well don't know what this fighting is but I sure do hungry.. I want to taste that delicious cake your mom makes again…" He said to Tai.**_

 _ **"Okay it's a deal…. Man you sure doesn't know human that much fighting is.." Tai said but then agumon stopped him.**_

 _ **"I know what it is tai… I'm just acting dumb so people do see me as a digimon that in his mind only knows eating and charging relentlessly but I know and… please don't fight with matt again okay it makes me sick to see you guys fight over and over again…" Agumon said but then Tai was shocked real shocked.**_

 _ **"Agumon did you just lecture me.." Tai said while pointing at him.**_

 _ **"Huh? What is a lecture….." Agumon said dumb founded.**_

 _ **"A lecture is urgghhh… I'm going to get you agumon!" Tai was trying tocatch Agumon.**_

 _ **"Catch me if you can Tai!" Agumon began to run and it seems they are having fun.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Time to get serious about this.." An extreme aura comes out from Wargreymon X and he seems to be so focused even Metal Garurumon X, Hate and Fear can feel it.

"What is happening here?" Fear said as Wargreymon X was behind him and was hitting him with his kicks making him plunge to the wall

"Sorry if that's too hard.." Wargreymon X said as he sighed looking bored at Fear.

"Why you-!" Fear shouted.

"Don't let that get to you Fear!" Hate shouted.

"I think it's time for me to get serious.." Metal Garurumon smiled.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **'Hey matt can we talk… um since this is our alone time an d all…" Gabumon said as he walks to Matt.**_

 _ **"What is it gabumon?" Matt asked.**_

 _ **"Why do you and tai always fights?" Gabumon asked.**_

 _ **"Um that's actually… at first he hesitated when we go evolving your omnimon evolution." Matt said as he explained.**_

 _ **"So that's why no.. there is something else…" Gabumon said as he tried to play Matt's harmonica he gets from his pocket.**_

 _ **"Wait you can play my harmonica?" Matt asked.**_

 _ **"You don't know? And get that face up… It seems that you're the one that also isn't sync with him… try to play this harmonica matt it will calm you down…" He said to matt giving the harmonica.**_

 _ **"Okay I'll try… since I have nothing to do with it…" He smiled at gabumon and playing the harmonica seems to calm him down a bit.**_

 _ **"Hmm that's what I want for you to know and later talk to him about this." Gabumon said.**_

 _ **"Yes.. Yes… you're such a boss type sometime.." Matt sighed.**_

 _ **"Now let's meet up with them and if he gets serious then I must get serious too.." Gabumon smiled as he walks to the meeting place.**_

 _ **"Okay wait… did gabumon just do that to me.. but he is right I and Tai shouldn't be like this… Well sometimes even digimon can teach you things…." Matt said as he smiled while putting back his harmonica**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

'Oh I'm gonna crack you so bad!" Fear shouted as he was going to attack while wargreymon just puts up a sly smile.

"You've fallen for it.." Wrgreymon X said as he backed away.

 _ **"Garuru Burst!"** _ Metal Garurumon X uses all of his ordinance from missiles and cannons to attack Fear head on..

"What is the meaning of this?" Fear said as he was hurt badly.

"Now for you!" Wargreymon X was now behind Hate without him knowing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hate said as he was surprised that he was behind him.

 _ **"After Burst!"**_ He hits Hate real hurt with his punch attack and that is just his bare fist making his armor crack.

"How dare you!" Hate shouted as he was getting serious.

"Now let's show them how serious we are.." Fear smiled as he regains composure and they unite together forming a new digimon with black armor that looks like Susanoomon.

" _ **Fusion evolution too.. Omni Susanoomon!"**_ The two shouted in unison.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer:**_

 _ **Name: Omni Susanoomon**_

 _ **Type: Wizard/ Fallen, Virus**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Hell's Thunder and Cursed Blade**_

 _ **"Now let's get this thing seriously..." Omni Susanoomon began to draw his Dark Zero Arms: Orochi to his hands and it's like a sword of darkness similar to a regular Susanoomon white blade.**_

* * *

"What is that digimon?" Tai said and suddenly his communicator beeps.

"Taichi!" Meiko shouted.

"Meiko! Please don't do that.." Tai said to her.

"Um sorry…" Meiko said to him with a low voice.

"So why didn't I hear from you?" Tai asked to her.

"That's cause there is some interference okay and I know your opponent is a legendary digimon called susanoomon…" Meiko said.

"Susanoo what?" Tai was confused.

"Susanoomon taichi sheesh please get into your mind about it.. now what is susanoomon again?" Matt asked.

"Let's see here Susanoomon is supposed to be a Good wizard digimon and seems to be protecting the digital world before the sovereign did…" Meiko explained.

"So what do you mean by that?" Tai asked.

"it means that it's a myth taichi…" Matt said.

"Oh yeah and Ragna is here to talk to you.." Meiko said.

"Hear me you two the only way you can defeat him is by uniting your digimons…" Ragna shouted.

"Uniting our digimons?" Matt doubted himself.

"Hey matt don't doubt yourself…" Tai said.

 _ **"Now try these! Cursed Blade!"**_ Omni Susanoomon beganto attack with his blades at Metal Garurumon X and Wargreymon X at a very fast speed that makes them take a hit for the attack.

"Hwaaaa!" The two shouted as they were hit by the attack.

 _ **"Grace Cross-!"**_ Metal Garurumon X wanted to use his attacks but it seems that Omni Susanoomon knows that they are going to use it.

"Not gonna happen! We aren't going to let that attack works!" Omni Susanoomon shouted as he was using his Zero Arms to turns it from a sword from into a cannon mode.

 _ **"Hell's Thunder!"**_

The attack began with Omni Susanoomon pointing his zero arms to the air and thousand dark thunder bolts began to hit Metal Garurumon X and Wargreymon X.

"Arggghhhh!" The two shouted as they were hurt by the lightning's even though they tried to dodge it.

"We have to do this…. Matt if not then… they will…" Tai said as he sighed and he seemed to try and sort this out.

"And what is your problem.. at the first time we use omnimon against alphamon!" Matt shouted..

"That is…" Tai said.

"That is what cause you're scared as a leader or you don't want to admit it…" Matt said.

"No! and I'm sorry…. The reason is that I… I'm afraid Okay cause… I know what you feel.." Tai said.

"We are connected I know the rivalry and everything but now let's get seriously team up for now… for our digimons.." Matt smiled and holds tai's shoulder.

"Right.. maybe I should do what I do best let's agumon!" Tai shouted as his digivice shined and it turned into a white digivice similar to Davis old digivice even matt's one is the same except it has an orange stripe while matt has blue stripe.

"Gabumon let's go!" Matt supported him.

"I can feel their energy…" Metal Garurumon X said as his body feels a surge of energy.

"Me too…" Wargreymon X said.

 **"X Unification Online…"**

Their digivice showed a beeping and it seems they need to be joined together.

"Now join your digivices!" A voice was heard by the wind

"Join our digivice?" Matt and Tai said as they were confused and now they pose as they were joining their digivice into one.

 _ **"Metal Garurumon X! Wargreymon X! X unification too! Omnimon X!"**_

The newly Omnimon now appeared before them.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Omnimon X**_

 _ **Type: Holy Knight, Vaccine**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Garuru Cannon, Grey Sword and All Delete**_

* * *

"Now let's bring justice to them. You who once protect the digital world… now" Omnimon X shouted.

 _ **"Hell's Thunder!"**_ Omni Susanoomon began to attack them with thunderbolts.

 _ **"Garuru Cannon!**_ " Omnimon X shoot his cannon at him and causes an explosion where they began to used their swords at each other..

"Arrggghhhhh….." Omni Susanoomon began to lose their control of their body.

"What is happening to him?" Tai asked to Omnimon X.

"It seems they are now unstable." Meiko interrupted them.

"What do you mean by unstable?" Matt asked to her.

"It seems that they force their evolution… while you guys aren't.." Meiko said.

"Arrgghh!" Omni Susanoomon began to attacked them uncontrollable.

"Please.. help us….." Hate said as he was the one that is in control now…

"What should we do?" Tai asked.

"Delete us… That damned Legendmon said that this evolution supposed to be stable but it isn't hurry.." Omni Susanoomon seemed to not hold his form and began to look like a monster..

"Hurry… before we-…" Fear now was the one who is in charge.

"There maybe a way but.." Omnimon X sighed

"But?" Tai asked.

"It will delete them forever… I need to get a clear shot.." Omnimon X said as he was trying to get a good view on him as he drew his grey sword and it glowed in white.

"Rawwwwrrrrr!" OmniSusanoomon growled and began to attack him directly.

"A large mistake buddy…" Omnimon X began to use his sword directly at omni susanoomon's on his stomach.

"Now break the chain of darkness and erased all misery! All Delete!" He activated the feature of his grey sword and suddenly OmniSusanoomon regain his consciousness but it seems that he is finally smiling.

"Ahaha… finally I know what I'm doing is wrong please for all of us…. Defeat legendmon-sama. .. it's ,y last wish… as your partner…" Omni Susanoomon looked at Tai and Matt while thanking Omnimon X.

"As my partner… right.." Tai and Matt smiled as he disappeared from them but a light was now going inside Omnimon X.

"We'll be putting your hopes into reality..." Omnimon X smiled while he sighed now they were reunited by Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei.

"We're late.." TK said.

"Sorry brother.." Kari said.

"We should be seeing davis now.." Cody said.

'Hey guys did you hear something?" Yolei asked as there were explosions.

They now go onto the top floor and was seeing that davis has burn marks even Imerialdrmon was now defeated easily and Despair at his old form is now strangled by Hazard Legendmon.

"Is this your full power?" He asked to him.

"No… don't hurt him!" Davis shouted as he tried to regain his body from the hurt feeling while Zero was also doing like Davis..

"Well… well… if it isn't the digidestined.." Hazard Legendmon smiled as he smiled slyly looking at the others.

"What is going on here?" Tai said shockingly.

* * *

 _ **"The final battle has began and the climax is nearing.."**_

 _ **Next time: Miracle…**_

 _ **See you next time.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Miracle

 _ **Last time on Digimon Cross Time, Tai and Matt the last of the ones that defeat the last of the general with their ultimate attack All Delete but what a surprise to them that they saw both Ken and Davis were both defeated so easily, what will the digidestined do?**_

* * *

"What is happening here?" Tai asked

"Sorry.. he was too strong for us…" Ken said as imperialdramon was down.

"I hope you entertain me more than them…" Hazard Legendmon sighed as he waslooking at Taichi and the others with a bored look.

"Senpai… hear me out he is stronger than before…" Davis said as he is the one that can still fight.

"what do you mean?" Tai asked.

"We'll manage here you must rest while you can.." Yolei suggested davis as she was with him.

"Yeah I'll do it…" Davis smiled as they saw that Ophanimon AM, Seraphimon HM and the Valkriymon with Vikemon along Omnimon X began on their fighting stance.

"We'll take care of this Tai while davis regain his strength with ken.." Omnimon said calmly.

"Right.. It's our turn!" Seraphimon shouted.

"No need to worry.." Ophanimon smiled.

"But we must be cautious." Vikemon said.

"Well I'll take care of you later my sweet traitor.." Hazard Legendmon smiled slyly as he looked at Disaster

"Ugh.." Disaster was now unconscious.

"I want to fight Davis…." Zero said.

"Me too ken…." Imperialdramon said.

"No.. not this time Zero we'll look at an opportunity first and for you to regain your power but first…." Davis sighed looking at disaster.

"Remember we have to get Disaster back!" Tai shouted knowing to his lower digidestined friend .. he means look.

"You're right…" Matt smiled.

"Now show me your foolish attempts digidestined…" Hazard Legendmon was still calm.

"Here we go you jerk!" Valkryimon fired her Arvandil Arrows while Omnimon X fired his cannons at him and an explosion erupted.

"Did it work?" Tai now wondered but then all of them was shocked.

"Is that the best you've got?" Hazard Legendmon smiled slyly as he wasn't even hurt a little bit.

"No this is the next one get ready!" Vikemon shouted as he freezes Hazard Legendmon solid.

"Now try this on Holy Strike!" Seraphimon HM shouted as he attacks with his white blast of energy at him and the ice broke but it seems that Hazard Legendmon still smile slyly.

"Is that the best you've got?" He now asked them.

 _ **"No we're not everyone get back! Great Light Wyvern!**_ " Ophanimon AM shouted as she uses her most powerful attacks that made the place go into white at this moment Omnimon X tried to use his grey sword to stab Hazard Legendmon in the back. Even though he had scratch in his body it completely regenerates and he stops Omnimon's attacks just by one touch of the finger as he moved 90 degrees now looking at him.

"I'm truly disappointed is this the one that saves the digital world eons ago fight with a cheap party trick." Hazard Legendmon laughed a little and his face was in a serious mode then.

"Let me show you what real power is… Desperdia…" He was now in front of Omnimon X with a very fast speed almost like he is invincible.

"Hollow.." He continued as he was now using his punch to neutralized Omnimon X.

"I can't move…" Omnimon X tried to move but he can't.

"Of course you can't I hit your vital point alphamon's lackey…" Hazard Legendmon said.

"What are you talking about!" Omnimon shouted.

"You didn't know this omnimon form was used to save the world being ordered by Yggdrasil…" Hazard Legendmon began on giving him some lecture.

"What are you getting at?!" Omnimon X growled.

"It means you and Alphamon once met…" Hazard Legendmon said.

"That alphamon…. But how…" Omnimon X was surprised.

"Let me tell you about a story of a dexmon who almost crush all of the digital world and yggdrasil gone out of control then omnimonn X saved the day…" Hazard Legendmon sighed.

"Another Omnimon wait that's me isn't it?" Omnimon X now was confused.

"No… he was your successor… now you inherit it but what I must ask if you are worth it.." Hazard Legendmon smiled slyly.

"I….. I…" Omnimon was now emitting a strange red aura around his body and started to move.

"Guys you have to stop Omnimon now.." Davis said.

"What?!" They all were shocked.

"I'll destroy you!" Omnimon X shouted as he began firing his garuru cannon at Hazard Legendmon.

"Nice that's it…. Keep at it and maybe you can desroy me…" Hazard Legendmon smiled as he was dodging the blast one by one.

"You!" Omnimon X shouted as he drew his grey Sword and now attacking Hazard Legendmon in a berserk way.

"What is the matter with him?" Tai now confused.

"There is something isn't right here…" Matt said while kari was also sensing a strange aura from Omnimon X.

"Davis can you hear me?" Meiko now in touch with him.

"Yeah I'm right here senpai.." Davis said.

"You're right that is a passive attack…" Meiko said.

"What do you mean davis?" Yolei asked to him.

"Did you two get your rest?" Davis smiled while Disaster was now with them.

"Ready to go…" He said.

"Let's beat him to pulp!" Zero shouted.

"Ken I might need your help at this one… destroy omegamon X if you must.." Davis said with a cold voice as he hops onto Zero.

" I got it.." Ken said as it seems that Imperialdramon seems to notice it too.

"What do you mean destroy our partners?" Tai and matt was now furious.

"You see Tai and Matt senpai… Omnimon X has been put under a mind attacks.." Ken said while the two was dumbfounded.

"It means that Omnimon is being brainwashed and there isn't any other way right…" Ken and TK seemed to be in the same page here…

"yeah.. the curse can be broken by destroying the digimon that got in tact... the first time you go up here didn't all of you realize something weird here?" Ken asked.

"No.. nothing…" TK said.

"You must seriously know something TK why there are many guards attacking.." Ken tries to explain to him.

"OH yeah.. now I got it.." TK said.

"Know what?" Kari asked and it seems that yolei was weird out by that even cody too..

"It means that he was tiring us out he sly…" Yolei now was mad.

"Not just that… by the view of last time Omnimon X seemed to lose his patience just like tai and matt senpai felt.. Even the history is true…. But.. that doesn't mean that their omnimon is the one.." Ken said.

 _ **"Now I call on you! Brave Seeker!"**_ Zero shouted.

"Hey what's up!" Paildramon comes out from a time gate that amplifies his power because of disaster.

"Desperado Blaster!"

Paildramon shouted as he was attacking both Hazard Legendmon and Omnimon X.

"Don't get in my way!" Omnimon X shouted.

"It seems three of you have gathered now then the true game begins… Crotus Alfheim…" Hazard Legendmon shouted as he created a dome between himself and Davis with his partners.

"Let's end this once and for all!" He shouted.

" I can't say it any better.." Hazard Legendmon smiled.

"So we have to fight Omnimon X?" Valkryimon asked as he was now being attacked by Omnimon X for interrupting him.

"That's right.." Imperialdramon said.

"But can we not destroy him?" Ophanimon AM asked

"That I can't promise but if we can just snap them out of it then maybe there is a chance…" Imperialdramon said.

"Argghh.." Omnimon X began firing at all of them.

"It's so fun making him angry.." Hazard Legendmon smiled slyly.

"Why are you doing this?!" Davis shouted.

"Why am I doing this…. Simple to get rid of you.."Hazard Legendmon smiled slyly.

"You're the only component that my master seems to be a bit off.." He continued.

"Meaning?" Davis was confused.

"It means you're an obstacle…" Disaster said.

"Then in that case I'm gonna stop you!" Davis shouted.

"With only armor digimon and what a ultimate?" Hazard Legendmon laughed

"Don't call me out just yet there you cocky guy.." Paildramon was enraged as he tries to strangle Hazard Legendmon with his cables.

"now guys!" Paildramon shouted.

 _ **"Seeker Blade!"** _ Zero began on attacking with his sword at Hazard Legendmon.

 _ **"Time for pay back Chaos Spear!"**_ Disaster shouted as white spears appear and it seems to attack Hazard Legendmon and seems to scratch Hazard Legendmon.

"No worries.." He sighed feeling that the attack will regenerate back his body but he was wrong.. he can't regenerate at all.

"why does that attack hit you so much.." Davis smiled and seemed his eyes were determined.

"What did you do?!" He shouted with rage.

"oh…We just strip your regeneration with Zero's Blade." Disaster sighed.

"What but that can't be!" Hazard Legendmon gasped.

"My blade is made up of time crystal… don't you remember…" Zero growled.

"This is the first time we fight but it seems you know well and you make a good decoy yet again.." Hazard legendmon looks at paildramon but now he was serious as he draws his blade and a black wave flame attack was attacking directly at Davis

"Wha-!" Davis was surprised.

Meanwhile with the digidestined they are having a hard time against Omnimon X.

"All Delete!" He began to draw his sword thankfully Vikemon used his Bazooka Howl to confuse Omnimon X.

"Guys whatever you do don't get near his blades.." Ken said.

"His blades?" Imperialdramon now remembered Omnimon's weakness..

"Ophanimon combine your attack with Seraphimon!" Imperialdramon shouted.

"Right.." The two smiled.

" Holy Light… give me strength!" Ophanimon said as she began to chant.

"Hope light… Unite and extinguish all evil.." Seraphimon said as he was beginning to get closer to Ophanimon as he was using the enhanced version of holy strike while Ophanimon was using her previous enhanced version of Edeen's Javelin and finally the attack hits Omnimon X in his chest.

 _ **"Now let's go! Posistron Laser!**_ " Imperialdramon shouted.

 _ **"Fenrir Sword!"**_ Valkriymon said as he attacks with his freezing blade.

 _ **"Mjolnir!"**_ Vikemon do a follow up attack with his weapon.

 _ **"Raaggghhhhh!"**_ The red aura from Omnimon X finally vanished from their system as agumon and gabumon finally split and it seems their head was dizzy.

"what happen.." Agumon said as his head feels dizzy.

"Same here.." Gabumon said.

"Nice plan you two…" Ken said.

"Thanks.." TK and Kari smiled now their attention was into the dome that was made by Hazard Legendmon at first all of their digimon tried the combine attack but it seems to fail.

"Once it enters no one can go out!" Ragna shouted as he was now there while riding Sora's Valdurmon and now they were on top with the others.

"What?! Is that true?" Yolei asked.

"Well it's a fact.." Koushiro said as he was following Sora from behind.

"And we take care of the down stairs enemy.." Joe said as he was the last one with aegisdramon.

"Well we can just hope.." Ragna said.

"Joe-san get me closer to the dome.." Meiko said as she was with joe this all time behind him.

"Ok.." Joe shouted as they were getting nearer.

"No.. not yet.. just a little more.." Meiko said as she was touching the side of the dome communicating telepathically with Davis.

"Davis can you hear me?" She said.

In a dark place where there were no lights davis now hears a voice.

"Davis can you hear me!" The voice said

"Who is there?" Davis said as he was now looking a way out.

"It's me meiko now wake up!" The voice shouted.

Davis was now conscious again but now seeing all of his partners were hurt badly.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"This flame will never let out I call it te Infernal Flame.." The fire were still hurting his digimons.

"Arrgghhh!" Zero,Disaster and Paildramon was now hurting.

"You have no hope or miracle now what will you do.." Hazard Legendmon now daw his sword near Davis whole body.

 _ **"Zero... Brave Seeker!"**_ Davis shouted.

"Right…" Zero said as he was standing up again even with the flames.

"We will not give up Legendmon even if it costs our body and soul!" Disaster shouted.

"That's why we're here…" Paildramon shouted.

"We never let you go away not now not ever Haaaaa!" A golden aura feels up his digivices.

"Don't forget about me though! Brave Flame!" Flamedramon Brave appeared and attacks them as the black fire disappeared in an instance with just one attack.

"You made it in time… Now we'll use it the power that will defeat you once and for all!" Davis shouted as another sequence from his digivices came up.

"Diginize!" The five of them shouted.

 **"Flamedramon…."**

 **"Paildramon….."**

 **"White Magnamon X…"**

 **"And myself… Raidramon Seeker…."**

 _ **"Super Armor Cross Evolution too…. Celestial Veedramon!"**_ The five of them shouted now appeared a digimon similar to Ulforce Veedramon but it seems that his chest mark has an X to it while his armor looks more complex.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Celestial Veedramon**_

 _ **Type: Angel/Knight, Vaccine**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attack: Celestial Being (it only has one finisher)**_

* * *

"Let's end this once and for all!" Celestial Veedramon shouted as he used his sword called Megaton and their attacks clash…

 _ **"Eternal Darkness!"**_ As the black flames attack it was just now demonstrated now covered Celestial Veedramon whole with Hazard Legendmon's attack but Celestial Veedramon appeared save from the attack.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hazard Legendmon shouted.

"You were controlled by the dark force now be cleand by the cleansing light of miracles!" Celestial Veedramon opens his six wings that he hides from the two original and flew to the sky while pointing the coordinate while a white wave blast attack hits Hazard Legendmon pretty hard that it seems to degenerate him to his prior form as a rookie digimon of not knowing of what happens.

 _ **"That's Celestial Being… The power to purify all…"**_ Celestial Veedramon after that split into only Zero and Disaster.

"What happen here?" The rookie digimon said he was almost the same look as a combination of a mini version of knightmon and an agumon.

"You've come back Holy Drakemon.." Ragna hugged his digimon.

"Okay.. what just happen.." They all asked as it seemed the barrier has just broke down and the world was disintergrating.

"What is happening?" They all asked.

"It seemed that your winning here has made the world lose it's purpose as they do that Disaster opens up a portal back to the labyrinth.

After a while they were now at the labyrinth now celebrating the defeat of Hazard Legendmon.

"So what now?" Davis asked.

"I'm going back to my world." Ragna said.

"Where is davis?" All of the other digidestined wondered.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So you're leaving?" Davis said.

"I can't stay any longer.. you know I'm part of the past well it's for the best…" Zero said.

"If you wanted to go back so badly you could have done it sooner…" Disaster said

"Go!" Davis said seriously.

"Davis I…" Zero said.

"Besides you'll leave me again and I also don't have much time anyway…. I think it's time to act normal for a change…" Davis smiled.

"I'm going to miss you now…" Disaster made a portal of the time where Zero where.

"It's my time to go.." Zero said as he was holding his tears and goes without looking at both of them to the portal..

"Goodbye Zero…" Davis said as he was seemingly to try to hold of himself and he almost falls but then someone appeared to catch him on time.

"Ken…." Davis said.

"This is our secret… I will not tell anyone about it…" Ken said.

"What is happening to you davis?" Disaster asked.

"Welll…" Davis explained as the others gasped and it seems their face were very surprised and there were no words to say to it.

After a while Davis came back with Ken and Disaster.

"What took you guys so long and where is zero?" Yolei asked.

"He isn't coming back…" Davis said in a flat voice.

"everyone davis had a breaking moment he needs his time to process.." Disaster said as he was now in his magnamon's form as he explains.

"So zero goes back to his time…" Tai said.

"I see… so we must also goes back to our time…" Koushiro said.

"I think we too so what are you going to do disaster?" Ragna asked.

"I think I will go with Davis…. To keep him save…" Disaster said as he now goes back into his digivice.

"see ya later.." Kari said as they were now going to prepare as ragna opens the portal back to their time.

"This is the last time so I said thank you again digidestined.." Ragna said..

"Take care ok!" All of them shouted as one by one they were now going inside the portal while davis was the last one.

"You didn't tell them about your condition?" Ragna asked.

"No… I think I just leave it to that…. I don't want to burden them…" Davis smiled while his eye was in tears as he said his last goodbye to Ragna and Drakemon.

"It will be zero capacity here.." Ragna smiled now that they are gone and they open the portal to their world.

 **Back at Odaiba few days later.**

"Mom I'm going to school now!" Davis shouted but it seems he still remembers what he said to zero.

"Davis… don't forget to bring snacks!" Disaster shouted.

"Yeah.. yeah and now you're slacking…" Davis smiled but then he still feels it well.

"I must be strong.." He said to reassure himself.

At school Davis was going in after school while the digidestined were having their congratulation party.

"It has been a few days." Yolei smiled.

"Ken… can we go…." Davis said as he wasn't feeling well behind the crowd.

"Hey davis… we still have… wait where is he and ken?" Yolei seemed confused.

"They left a while ago…" Sora said.

"What?! They leave? But why…." Yolei wondered while the other digidestined seemed to enjoy themselves

"I can't keep it anymore… keeping a secret from them…. This is my last time as a digidestined."

 _ **Next time:**_

 _ **"it's time to depart from my last journey"**_

 _ **Epilogue: The day that miracle not happen.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue: The day that miracle not happen.**

* * *

 _ **1 year later…**_

"Hey disaster!" After one year it seems that Disaster has been accustomed to davis world in a while and now is the one year anniversary of their winning against Hazard Legendmon…

"What's up davis?" Disaster asked.

"Nothing it's just I feel like it's you know the normal day… and this is our one year anniversary of being partner.." Davis smiled.

"Davis… you know…. I have something to say." Disaster said.

"What is it Disaster?" Davis asked.

"Actually I can't stay anymore…." Disaster said.

"What?! Why…." Davis was surprised

"It's cause…" Disaster said as he began to disappear but now he tries to keep his form.

"Wait…. You're…." Davis gasped.

"It seems that my life span in here has just ended… today…" Disaster smiled while Davis hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…. For the best year Disaster you helped me a lot…" He was now shedding tears from his eyes.

"Me too… But now it's time for our goodbye and you're time it almost up right?" Disaster smiled as he disappeared.

"Right…." Davis said as he was seeing everything now black and white.

"Davis…. You have your friend calling!" Jun shouted as she was on the phone.

"Right sis!" Davis shouted as he tries to get the phone.

"Here you go.." Jun smiled as she gives the phone to Davis.

"Davis speaking…" He said as he was now hearing ken's voice.

"Davis you haven't forget about today didn't you?" Ken asked from the phone.

"Of course not… I wouldn't miss it!" Davis shouted.

"Right… one year has passed while the others didn't know I and Ken were keeping this secret. Maybe they'll be mad but it's better that way… That will be the last time I'll save them anyway…" He smiled as he thought that.

"So pick you up later?" Ken asked.

"Yeah…" Davis smiled as he said to him as he close the phone after all its Sunday morning.

"Jun nii… can you please keep promise to me whatever happens from here… be the way you are…" Davis smiled and goes back to his room.

"He is weird…" Jun was now confused at his little brother bringing that up right now.

* * *

 **At his room Davis now was having a hard time getting adjust on his condition.**

"Why am I seeing black and white now and…. I have a hard time at school it's like sometimes I can't hear them…" He said as he was now keeping his D3 that only shows static while his old digivice that also shows static black.

"You haven't had much time left you know right?" A voice was heard.

"I know…. Before that happens I must see them for the last time…. Before I go to sleep" Davis smiled

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **At the black pitch of darkness while Davis was trapped by Hazard Legendmon the figure that gives him the new powers appeared.**_

 _ **"You're here finally at last… Do you still want to fight?" The figure asked as he was lighting the place.**_

 _ **"Yes…." Davis said.**_

 _ **"Well then you know the consequence right? Your powers will be stripped from you and in a worse scenario you'll die are you prepared my avatar…" The figure smiled as he was now forming his shape like daavis.**_

 _ **"I'm prepared…. I don't have any regrets.." Davis said with full of determination.**_

 _ **"Let's make this the final miracle…" The figure touched davis as it was giving him strength.**_

 _ **"Right…" Davis said as it seemed he was signing a contract he can't ultimately cross but if it's for the peace of both of the world than he would do anything.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **In another time and reality it seems ragna was with Drakemon as they were in the dessert.**

"It seems the digidestined didn't know what it takes for them to save the world." Ragna sighed.

"And it's my fault I did it to him… Carrying the burden of miracles.." Drakemon said.

"A miracle can happen once but now it's a forced miracle… he made this choice himself opening a new door and a new enemy" Ragna said.

"They will be facing my master.." Drakemon said.

"But it seems your prediction is right Miracle is a two eye sword…" Ragna smiled

"I was trying to prevent my master to get him I thought the only way was to destroy him.. I even created the generals for it but it seems to fail" Drakemon said as he sighed.

"Well your way is wrong but there is nothing we can do now… it's their future…. This day the miracle will be rip off and a new era is about to begin.." As the two walks and continued their quest to travel the digital world.

* * *

 **Back to Davis**

"Davis…. ken is here and a few of your friends!" Jun shouted but it seems that she shouted twice that made davis hears it now.

"Coming sis!" Davis shouted.

"How the hell she must yell me twice but if she didn't told him that maybe he can't hear it" He was still glad that her sister is getting to treat him well than before.

"Sister thank you and I'll miss you…" Davis now hugged her.

"Hey don't be like that! You're grossing me out we'll see each other again later tonight cause mom and dad is coming back.." Jun said breaking the hug.

"That's what I'm afraid off.." He sighed and thought now he opens the door and it seems that it was meiko tai's new girlfriend even though she was only official since our back from the the legendmon's incident with Ken.

"It has been how many long? A year now right davis?" As the two greeted him with full of passionate smile but he seemed to be only putting a weak smile.

"Senpai… I have to confess I didn't have much time and we probably can't get to school in time…" Davis smiled as he stopped.

"What do you mean davis?" Meiko asked.

"Ken I can't feel my legs.." Davis still stops while it seems that ken was in a horrified state.

"It can't be today… Hey don't tell me!" Ken shouted as he was really shocked.

"What do you mean by today?" Meiko asked.

"Actually Meiko-san I haven't being properly honest… I have a secret but one day everyone will know… I'm losing my powers.." Davis said as he was sighing.

"Losing your powers?" Meiko was now confused.

"You know the last fight it drains all of my energy and it seems I haven't had much time left.." Davis face was now looking pale.

"Davis! Davis!" Ken now talks to him but now he wasn't even paying attention.

"But I want to get there to her to talk to her and give her this…" Davis now tried to walk but he failed.

"Davis don't push it.." Ken said as he was helping him up.

"Ken do me a last favor… just get this from my pocket." He said that he don't want he to help him.

"Okay.." Ken now was seeing something wrap in a birthday ribbon.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a present for yolei…." Davis said then meiko now received a call from tai and now answering it.

"Hey where are you the celebration is starting!" Tai shouted.

"Tai this isn't the best time now…" Meiko said seriously as she close the phone and looked at the phone.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What is taking them so long?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah…." TK said.

"Maybe something caught up…" Sora said with positive thinking.

"I feel something not right here.." Kari said.

"It can't be…" Matt said as he was now gone from the others view.

"Hey matt did you know anything?" Tai was beside Matt and it seems he can't find him anywhere.

"Where is matt?" He asked.

"I think he was leaving just now.." Mimi said.

"That guy.." Tai was now mad but then wondered why matt has to leave.

* * *

 **Back with Davis..**

"I must go for a while… isn't that alright ken? We'll see each other again for sure and tell everyone I'm sorry even to yolei…" Davis smiled sincerely as now ken was helping him standing but now he feels so sleepy.

"Hey davis… davis…" Ken was now seeing davis closing his eye as he began to fall.

"Davis! Davis! Wake up!" He shouted he can't believe his friend was like this and not again like his brother.

But even they tried Davis was now sleeping while now Matt seemed to be too late to see this.

"I'm too late.." Matt was out of breath as he was reaching the site.

"It seems that there is no avoiding this but this will also works for our gain as well…" A black figured appeared seeing the four in a bad position as he was keeping himself from the sight as he disappeared.

"Matt-san you knew?" Ken asked.

"I know… I overheard you guys talking about it." Matt sighed.

"You also knew but why didn't you told us and you're snooping you know that..." Ken was now mad at him.

"I'm sorry. But now i can only help all of you by doing this." Matt said as he sighed and it seems he was borrowing his dad car he just got a license a few weeks before.

"Now hop on…" He shouted.

"Okay..." Meiko and Ken agreed and took Davis with them and goes to the hospital.

A few days later the digidestined knew about this as well but yolei took the worst as the present he was going to give is a proof that he wants her as his girlfriend and a new song he just created earlier…

The digidestined was now in the park and seemingly davis thankfully was in a comatose sate even though the doctor asked us of what happen even Jun was as sad as yolei and she didn't think the hint of him hugging her and nice to her was the sign.

"It has been a few days…" Ken sighed.

"Right ken…" TK sighed.

"He didn't even tell us.." Cody sighed.

"Yolei seemed to not talk to us for a few days what a bummer… I think I know davis…. If he told us then we would have treated him like he was sick that's why he… chose not to tell us.. isn't that right davis.." Kari smiled sadly and it seems she knows how he feels right now…

In a dark area of the digital world there were councils that take place happening right now.

"It seems the plan of eradicating the miracle is a great idea…" A black figure like piedmont said.

"Oh please that would make it a lot harder on us.." A black figure like metal seadramon stated.

"It seems you'll be getting your own partner my friend…" The black figure who was sitting on the throne said as a white wargreymon was at his side.

"Yes my master.." The wargreymon speaks.

"You're always the obey type…" The Piedmon look a like said.

"Now.. now there is no fighting here do you understand?! Or you want to be like Legendmon…" The black figure now stated as he was playing what the human called chess.

"Now for phase 2…" He said as a white rook has been moved by him

 _ **To be continued… On the next stage**_

* * *

 **A little digimon chat from the author:**

 _ **Shin: Hey guys shinkuso77 here and it has been a while back I started this story *smiles***_

 _ **Davis: Why did you try to torture me again *shouted***_

 _ **Shin: Shut up at least I made you in a coma than I made you die… *glares deathly***_

 _ **Davis: Well that's one point and don't forget that this fic was actually designed as a challenge from Retromania and finally he is done with it..**_

 _ **Shin: Yes I done it now….. *looks at a pile of books* NO! Books! *stares helplessly***_

 _ **Davis: He has an exam going on and he did this while reading his piles of junk see… *pointed at shin***_

 _ **Shin: This is my work any who maybe after all the test I'm going to start a sequel… Where it really gets to the main part..**_

 _ **Disaster: And I will be in a part too…**_

 _ **Shin: No you don't! *shouted as he throws disaster into a time gate* and featuring the return of black wargreymon yay *spoilers***_

 _ **Davis: No spoilers and when I want to get to yolei *cried***_

 _ **Shin: Don't worry you'll get your chance… but maybe you'll get rejected.**_

 _ **Zero: Or not… *comes in out of nowhere***_

 _ **Shin: Well now it's time for our parting thank you for everyone who reads this fic.. Now let's get on taming the digimon! I mean literally down you beast! *taming Saber Leomon***_ _ **and i'm going to make a feature story about V-tamer and 02 crossover...  
**_

 _ **Davis: See you again~**_

 _ **Zero: In the next fic! *the three bowed***_


End file.
